Kish: The Wedding
by md1347
Summary: 4 years into the future when Oliver will propose to Kyle.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Chapter 1: The Plan.**

Rated: PG

Oliver and Brody are sitting at their desks at the station between cases and Oliver is staring off into space.

"Why are you so distracted today Fish?" asks Brody.

"I'm just a bit nervous." Oliver answered.

"About what?" says Brody.

"Well, I am going to ask Kyle to marry me in front of all our friends." Oliver said in a low voice. "And I need your help."

"What?" a shocked Brody replies. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." said Oliver. "It's been on my mind for a while and I know Kyle is dying for me to ask and I think it's time."

"Congratulations Fish, I can't believe your finally going to do it but why do you need my help?" says Brody while shaking Oliver's hand.

"Well, I've never thrown a party and well, I need some help convincing some people." Oliver said with a scrunched up face. "Jessica has thrown a lot of parties and I could really use her help in planning this."

"Jess is coming to pick me up for lunch. We can ask her then." replies Brody as Oliver agrees.

The guys get back to work and about 45 minutes later Jessica walks into the police station. Oliver and Brody pull Jessica aside and give her a brief overview of the situation. Jessica is so happy that she hugs Oliver.

"Congratulations Fish." says Jessica. "Let's get Layla involved and let's go into John's office to talk."

They walk over to Layla's desk and give her the overview and invite her into John's office with them.

"I can't believe your finally going to pop the question Oliver." says Layla as she hugs Oliver.

"It's the perfect time." replies Oliver. "If things go right, we can help the community and Kyle will be totally surprised.

Oliver starts discussing the plan he came up with for the party to be a fundraiser for the LGBT, thrown by Mayor Lord but the real reason for the party would be the popping of the question.

"What's going on here?" says John walking into his office with Bo, wondering why all these people were in his office.

"Well, we are organizing a party for Fish, so he can..." Layla starts to say.

"Layla, I don't want everyone to know." Oliver interrupts Layla. "If Kyle hears about this the surprise will be over."

"Well, this is my office; I have a right to know." says John.

"Ok, I give up. I've asked these three to help me throw an engagement party." responds Oliver. "I'm going to ask Kyle to marry me."

"It's about time Fish." Bo says congratulating Oliver, while shaking his hand.

"Congratulations Fish." John says while shaking Oliver's hand. "So you are going to do it? Good for you."

"Yes, I think it's about time." Oliver said.

"He's a good man Oliver. You're a lucky to have him. If it wasn't for Kyle, John Jr. and possibly Marty would have died during childbirth." says John. Oliver shakes his head acknowledging John's comment.

"You have both have helped and saved many lives in Llandview in the past four years, I don't think you have any idea how important you both have become to this community." says Bo. "So what do you have in mind?"

An ever embarrassed Oliver pulls out four binders that contain multiple typed written pages in them. The pages describe the engagement party. The detail made it clear that Oliver had been thinking about this for a while.

"It's a good thing you're gay because you are so anal Fish." giggles Layla. "I can't believe the detail you have."

"Hey!" replies Oliver, not knowing whether or not to take offense.

"It looks great Fish." says Jessica while looking over the engagement party information. "There doesn't seem to be much to do here for us to do though. Basically the Mayor and LGBT do all the work."

"I don't have any experience in throwing a party and I thought your input would be valuable." replied Oliver. "Do you think Mayor Lord will mind throwing the party with the LGBT?"

"That might be tricky." Bo replied. "Why do you want her and the LGBT?"

"The Big Gay Wedding is what brought Kyle and me together. The fifth year anniversary is coming up and Mayor Lord and the LGBT put the whole thing together." replies Oliver. "I want the memory of the day to be present at the party when I propose."

"But why so public?" asks John.

"I was so deep the closet when Kyle came back into my life, that I need to do this for him to show him that my love for him is so deep that I'll never hide again." responds Oliver.

"You are such a romantic Oliver Fish" says Jessica while nudging Brody. Everyone starts to laugh when Oliver's face starts turning red.

"I say we have a meeting with Mayor Lord, LBGT and us and put the rest on hold until then." says John with everyone agreeing." Layla, can you make the calls and let them know that Bo and I will want to speak to them?"

"Will do." answers Layla. "And I'll let everyone know of the status and time."

"Can you let Nick know to be here a little bit early?" Oliver says to Layla. "I want to explain what's going on before we have the meeting, so he isn't blindsided by the news."

"I'll do that Fish." says Layla. "That's very nice of you."

Everyone went back to work and Layla made the phone calls to everyone. The meeting was set for that afternoon at 3:00pm.

Even though Oliver, Kyle and Nick worked things out, their relationship was still really strained but he's moving on with his life. Fifteen minutes before the meeting, Amelia and Nick walk in the door. Oliver walks up to them and let them know they will have the meeting in the conference room and asks to speak with Nick privately. Amelia and Nick look at each other but Amelia walks into the conference room to wait for the meeting to start.

"Thanks for coming early Nick." Oliver says nervously.

"What do you want Oliver?" Nick replied while looking at Oliver strangely.

"Before you walk into the meeting, I wanted to explain the reason why were having it so you are not caught off guard." answered Oliver.

"Ok, go ahead." says Nick looking at Oliver nervously.

"I'm going to ask Kyle to marry me and I would like the LBGT and Mayor Lord to help me propose in a way that we all can profit from." Oliver said, looking straight at Nick.

"Oh." Nick says with sadness in his eyes. After a light pause, "I'm happy for you."

"I get it Nick." responds Oliver. "I had the same thoughts when it was Kyle and you. If after the meeting you don't feel comfortable with my proposal for the party, I'll find another way. I don't want you be hurt more than you already have been. It's something that I still feel guilty about."

"I appreciate that Oliver but I'll be ok." expresses Nick. "I've moved on. I'm dating a new guy and he makes me happy."

"That's great." says Oliver. "The Mayor is here; shall we start then?" Oliver walked Nick to the conference room and waving in Mayor Lord into the room. He then went and got the team of six.

Everyone was seated in the conference room. The ever impatient Dorian says "Ok, will someone tell me what this is all about?"

"I can." Oliver replies. "It's about the five year reunion of the Big Gay Wedding."

"What about it?" a surprised Dorian asks.

"I'd like to have you and the LBGT to hold a fundraiser in honor of the Big Gay Wedding about 6 months before the anniversary." replies Oliver.

"Why six months before and why are you interested in the first place and why us?" asks a shocked Amelia.

"Well, for one, I thought it would be a good fundraiser for LBGT and secondly, I want to propose to Kyle at the fundraiser, in front of everyone and then get married on the actual anniversary date." says Oliver. "We can say we are having it early so the married couples can have their anniversaries in private."

"Well, I don't hate the idea." says Dorian. "It was a great beginning to my reign." waving her hand around in a circle. Congratulations Officer Fish but what's in it for me?"

Amelia says "I think we are with Dorian, We don't hate the idea either but we are not sold either."

Oliver pulls out his proposal binders and passes them all around and says "Here is my proposal." Oliver sat there nervously as everyone read his proposal.

"I think you missed your calling Oliver." Nick snickered. "This is terrific and so detailed." Everyone shakes their head in agreement.

"You want to honor me?" says Dorian looking kind of sheepishly.

"You stood up for the LGBT community and did what you could for us, even going to jail." said Oliver. "And we should honor those at the local LGBT, like Amelia and Nick, who worked with you to promote the wedding ceremony. We can also show our support for those who are married."

"I will try to get as many of the Buchanan's there as I can." says Jessica in thought.

"Nora and I will come." said Bo. "I'm sure Vicki and Charlie would love to come as well. This town hasn't had a good black tie event in a long time."

"Black Tie, fundraising, honoring the big gay wedding anniversary, the couples, the honorees and then my proposal, would make the evening well worth it for everyone." said Oliver. Nick and Amelia were looking at each other, while Dorian seemed to be daydreaming about being honored already.

"Yes, I think I sold It." thought Oliver. "Kyle is really rubbing off on me."

Amelia spoke up "I think we should do it. I think we should follow Oliver's blueprint although we may want to change it a little bit."

"You don't have to use it at all." said Oliver. "You do what you want. Just as long as I get to propose, I'll be happy."

"I agree too. Let's do it." says Dorian, who finally came out of her daydream.

Bo stands up and says "Ok, then lets break on this and remember, nobody should tell anyone about Fish proposing to Kyle." Everyone agreed and went back to work.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

**Chapter 2: The Proposal.**

Rated: PG

Oliver's stomach has been growling all morning but he hasn't been able to get away from his desk. He's finally able to break away for lunch and he walks over to the Buenos Dias Café.

"Oliver, come here, I'm glad you are here." Nick said. "I have the updated proposal you gave us and I wanted to give it to you before the party tomorrow. "

"Thanks Nick." says Oliver while glancing at the updated proposal. "How are the final plans going?"

"Everything is ready for tomorrow. It's really going to be a special event. I'm glad that you suggested it." said Nick. "Even though you're marrying my boyfriend." He said with a smirk on his face.

Looking up Oliver replies "That was a joke wasn't it?"

"Yes, Oliver, it was. I'm ok with it." said Nick. "I will admit I was skeptical at first that you would do right by Kyle but in the past 4 years you have been wonderful to him. Seems even Sierra has brought you two even closer, if that was even possible."

"Wow" says Oliver while glancing over the updated proposal. "Dorian wants to have it at La Boulaie."

"Don't let it swell your head." Replies Nick. "I think it has to do more with her being honored than about your thing. She's bringing in a lot of press on this one. Would you believe we have gotten over 500 RSVP's and anyone who is anyone is going to be there. It's a good thing she has a huge house and back yard."

"I didn't realize that it's gotten that big." responds Oliver feeling a bit nervous.

"We followed your plan, with a few edits, but it's basically your plan." answered Nick. "You're looking a little pale. You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No" replies Oliver firmly. "I have to do this publically because I have to show Kyle that I won't ever back down again."

"Good, I was hoping…." says Nick. "Wait, here comes Kyle."

Oliver turns his head towards the door to see Kyle walking in. Oh crap Oliver thinks. This isn't going to be good.

"Oliver, Nick, what are you doing here together?" says a surprised Kyle. He sat down next to Oliver.

"We are going over the final details of the police presence at the party tomorrow night." replies Oliver. "I don't have to work it but I am helping out on the details. I also will be carrying my badge and gun with me, just in case."

"Yes, it's going to be some party. Oliver says your coming." Nick responded.

"Yes we are. I'm kind of surprised you invited us." says Kyle.

"Nonsense Kyle" replies Nick. "You both played a part of the day. The celebration wouldn't be the same without you."

As Kyle starts to respond he see's Nick looking at a new text message he got. "Well I have to go. Dorian is going crazy with all these preparations. It's going to be real special night." says Nick has he gets up to leave. Both Kyle and Oliver say goodbye.

"Well, that was a surprise to see you and Nick sitting together when I walked in." says Kyle as he gives Oliver a kiss.

"I was a little surprised myself." replies Oliver as the waitress walks over to take Kyle's order.

After a moment, "Earth to Oliver?" says Kyle. "Why are you so distracted Oliver?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver says while looking at Kyle.

"Don't even try that with me Oliver Fish, I know you better than that." Kyle says, not believing a word Oliver said. "I've ignored it for the past couple of weeks but something bothering you."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about tomorrow night, I'm just worried that we may be missing something with security. Can't be too careful with all the phobes out there." hoping Kyle believes him.

"Ok, I'll let it go but I'm not so sure I believe you." says Kyle. "Don't forget I have to be at the hospital early, so you will have to get Sierra ready in the morning. I have to get back to the hospital now. I should be home by 4:00pm. That's plenty of time to get dressed, drop off Sierra and make it to the Dorian's by 6:00."

"I'm going to be a gentleman and walk you back to work." replies Oliver. Kyle always appreciates the extra things Oliver does for him. They both walk hand out the door.

Oliver and Kyle are both home with Sierra. Kyle is getting ready but of course, they had to hear all about her day before they did anything else. It was something special that they looked forward to each day.

"Sierra, are you almost ready?" asking Sierra. "Do you have everything I asked you to pack?"

"Yes Daddy." Sierra says. "Wow Daddy, you look pretty."

"Why, thank you but I think handsome is the word you were looking for." as Oliver corrects her. "Pop will be down in a minute and then we are leaving. Remember, don't say word to Pop."

"I won't Daddy." exclaimed Sierra. "I'm a good girl!" Oliver had to agree.

I just can't believe it's been almost five years. Sierra is getting so big. Frankly, He loved her more at this age than when she was a baby because she's so fun to be around. She's pretty like her Mom but she has Oliver's mannerisms, goofiness and humor. She's smart like her Pop and loves to draw, read and solve puzzles like Kyle does. She does take after Stacey a bit too. She has this way of manipulating men that is so Stacey.

Kyle finally walks in the living room. Oliver looks over at Kyle and thinks about how hot he looks in his tux. Oliver whistles. "If I didn't have a doctor as a boyfriend, I'd be all over you." laughs Oliver.

"Your just as hot Oliver, Just wait till we get home handsome and I'll show you how to really use those cuffs." Kyle says while kissing Oliver. It's been almost five years and they still get lost in each other when they kiss. Time seems to stop.

"Daddy… Pop… get a room!" Sierra says. Nobody can seem to figure out how she comes up with stuff like that. Kyle thinks her smart mouth was transferred by Stacey during pregnancy. Just the thought of that make Oliver shiver.

They dropped off Sierra at Gigi's house for the night and head over to La Boulaie. Wow, this place is getting packed. Oliver brought the police SUV, just in case anyone needed it while they were at the party. Oliver didn't want to valet to park the SUV, so he drove it over to the other police cars and gave a copy of the keys to the officer in charge.

Dorian had really out done herself. There were urns of flowers almost everywhere. Bows were wrapped around every column on the mansion all a rainbow pattern of color. Kyle and Oliver were amazed how beautiful La Boulaie looked on the outside and were betting it looked just as great on the inside.

As they got to the door, the doorman asked for their names and ushered them in. When they got to the entrance to the parlor the doorman announced. "Announcing Officer Oliver Fish and Dr. Kyle Lewis." then quickly left to go back to the front door, to wait the next couple.

"Wow, pretty swanky, huh Oliver?" says Kyle.

"It sure is. I can't believe It." replies Oliver.

Dorian and Amelia walk up to Oliver and Kyle, welcoming them to the party.

"Mayor Lord, I can't believe it, everything looks so pretty." says Kyle.

"Thank you Doctor." Dorian said. "Call me Dorian both of you. It's just so nice to have a black tie event here again. It's been almost 20 years since the last one. I'm so glad you thought of it Oliver." Not realizing that she's gave up a secret.

Turning his head to Oliver, "What do you mean Oliver thought of it?" replies Kyle quickly. "I thought it was the LGBT?"

"We did." says Amelia. "But Oliver overheard us talking about it at the café and gave us some suggestions. We are glad we listened to him. I was kind of irritated at first but I guess a good cop always has their nose to the ground." Amelia, Dorian and Oliver start to laugh but Kyle doesn't. He knows something is wrong.

"Do you mind if I talk to you a minute alone, Oliver?" says Dorian. "Honey, give Kyle a brief tour of where everything is, while I talk to Oliver about some security issues."

Amelia grabs Kyle's arm and starts to walk away. Kyle is looking back, not believing any of it. Dorian drags Oliver into the study.

"Well, show it to me." Dorian demands.

"Show you what?" Oliver replies awkwardly.

"The ring you idiot." replies Dorian abruptly. "I want to see the ring. You know it's one of my fetishes."

"One of your fetishes?" Oliver replies quietly.

"You're not old enough to hear about the others." replied Dorian laughing.

Not wanting to hear any more about Dorian's fetishes, he pulls two rings out of his pocket. One is the engagement ring and the other is the wedding band and engagement ring together. Oliver showed the engagement ring to Dorian. The engagement ring had five diamonds in equal distances around it and the band had a channel dug into it. The engagement ring is placed into the channel on the band to become one ring. He shows her how they fit together and what the full ring looks like.

"Oh Oliver, its just gorgeous." says a stunned Dorian as she pulls out her jewelry Loupe. "It's absolutely perfect. The diamonds are so clear. It's not too large to interfere with everyday use but big enough to show all the bling. You know for a man, you did a great job."

Dorian added. "I wish I had you around when my ex's were shopping for my rings."

Oliver thanked Dorian, taking it as a compliment. He chuckled at her use of the word bling. That alone made the night worth it. Dorian took the rings to give to someone later. She hugged Oliver and then they went to find their significant others.

Kyle and Amelia were standing by the appetizers. Oliver gave Kyle a kiss and went over and got some appetizers. Oliver stayed pretty much with the pigs in blankets and Kyle who had more exotic tastes went for the edamame paste and canapé's. Oliver tried a few different appetizers but he tried one that he almost spit out so he went back to the pigs in blankets.

Oliver tried to keep Kyle busy with talking with people so he wouldn't question him about what happened when they walked in the door.

Just about everyone Oliver wanted to have there to witness his asking Kyle to marry him was in attendance. Roxy, Natalie, Layla and Cris, Brody and Jessica, Dorian, Bo and Nora, Vicki and Charlie, Clint and Kim, John and Marty and all of their other close friends from the police station and hospital. All came to watch. He was even happy Nick was there but he had a special guest showing up when it was their time on stage.

The ceremony is about to start, so everyone assembled in a huge room in the mansion. Oliver and Kyle had never seen a patio door so large that it opened almost the entire outside wall to the patio.

Everyone took their seats and the ceremony started. The opening speaker was Dorian. Thanking everyone for coming. Amelia then took over and explained about the LGBT and how the Big Gay Wedding came about.

Amelia honored Dorian and Dorian honored the LGBT, especially, Amelia and Nick for their contributions to the day. Next in line were the people who got married. Five couples wanted to speak about how the Big Gay Wedding affected their lives. Then it was Oliver and Kyle's turn.

Kyle was relaxed because he had no idea what was going to happen but Oliver was so nervous when Dorian stood up. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked. "Why are you so nervous?" Before I could answer Dorian steps up the microphone and starts talking.

"Thank you everyone." starts Dorian. "We have one more couple we would like to bring up. They didn't get married that day but they were very inspirational to a lot of people."

Kyle looks at me with a dirty look. "Oliver, you didn't?"

Dorian continues. "They met in college but had a falling out, only to have their love rekindle almost five years ago. The world watched as Oliver Fish come out, of his dark but uniform filled closet, on TV to reclaim his lost love. His inspirational speech gave hope to others who struggle to come out and for that we applaud him and ask Oliver Fish and Kyle Lewis to come to the stage.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Kyle says while getting up. "I know where you sleep Officer!" Oops, he's a doctor. I'm sure he knows ways to kill me that can't be detected, thought Oliver as he walked to the stage, holding Kyle's hand.

The audience all stood and clapped with appreciation. As Oliver walked to the stage, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Gigi, Rex and Sierra standing in a corner clapping.

As they walked on stage, the crowd clapped a little harder and Oliver and Kyle waved at them. Gigi sneaked Sierra up on stage and had her stand by Dorian.

Oliver walks up to the mic and starts speaking. "Thank you very much. Kyle and I would like to thank Mayor Lord, the local LGBT, the married couples and all of you for being here." Oliver continues. "October 30th 2009 was a big day in my life. It was the day that I came out of the closet publically for the first time, literally on National TV. Virtually none of my co-workers, friends or acquaintances knew I was gay. By coming out so public, I was able to convince the love of my life that I was serious about our relationship." Oliver then grabs the hand of Kyle and pulled him up along side of him.

"I have a confession to make." Oliver started again, looking at Kyle. "Kyle, what Dorian said when we walked in the door tonight was true. I did come up with the idea for the party, the fundraiser and to honor the married couples tonight." Kyle gave him an empty questioning stare. "I had multiple reasons."

"One reason is that it was the Big Gay Wedding that brought us back together almost five years ago. I wanted to celebrate that day with you and all the couples here. Because of the BGW, we are a committed couple today. We are raising a daughter together and I've never been happier in my life."

Oliver continued, "A second reason is for me and for us, to start supporting and fundraising for the LGBT community here in Llandview. Doing our share of the work to help others who are struggling to make sure they don't make the mistakes I made, in my life and with you."

"The third reason was to help show our wonderful country of ours that gay people can be happily married too. To show by the example of the happy couples here that were married on that day and are still married today."

Oliver continued after waiving over Sierra to his side, "but the last reason is this" getting down on one knee, "Kyle I almost lost you in college because I was unwilling to accept myself as being gay. You taught me that I can be a better person by being honest about who I am and who I want to live my life with."

Kyle finally understood what was happening and tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"We are here today, not only to honor those who came before us but to honor us as a couple, our daughter and our family." Oliver gave Sierra a quick hug.

There wasn't a sound in the room. Oliver looked at Sierra and held out his hand. Sierra dropped two rings in his hand. Oliver leaned over and hissed her cheek. He then looked back at Kyle's teary eyes and said the words Kyle wanted to hear for a long time. "Kyle Lewis, will you please marry me?"

Kyle just stood there in shock for a few second and in a loud voice he finally said "Yes Oliver Fish, I will marry you!" Oliver put a ring on Kyle's finger and he gave Kyle a ring to put on Oliver's finger and they kissed.

By this time, everyone in the room was crying and when Kyle and Oliver kissed, the crowd stood up and cheered the newly engaged couple. Camera flashes were going off everywhere.

Once again they got lost in a kiss. The whole world just seemed to disappear. They didn't hear the crowd cheering or all the people staring at them or a crying Sierra wanting to be picked up. They only felt their love for each other. When they broke their kiss, they were still staring at each other like they were the only people left on the planet. They then bend down and picked up Sierra and added her into their hug.

"Wow, they really kiss with such gusto!" Dorian said to Amelia. "You can see that they really love each other."

Oliver spoke again. "Kyle, I did this publically because I wanted to show you that I'll never hide again from who I am."

"I know Oliver." Kyle said looking into Oliver's eyes. "I figured that out when you began the proposal. I am so proud of you."

Kyle, Oliver and Sierra stood up on stage waving at the crowd and shaking hands of those who were on stage. They were set by all the other couples and people came up to them congratulating them, shaking their hands and having their pictures taken with them. All their friends paid them a visit and both Oliver and Kyle had a great time. Then it was the local, regional and national news turn at the newly engaged couple.

It's about 2:00am when they left the party. As they were walking to their SUV, Oliver asks Kyle if he's happy. "I'm extremely happy. I can't believe you did all this. I've wanted to pinch myself for couple of hour's now." said Kyle who regretted saying almost immediately when he felt Oliver pinch him. "Ouch, I'm going to get you for that." racing after Oliver who took off running to the SUV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

Rated: PG

It's about 11:00am the morning after the proposal. Kyle is lying in bed looking at his ring. It still feels like a dream to him when Oliver's alarm goes off.

"Oliver, why did you set the alarm?" asks Kyle after he sees that Oliver has woken up.

"We have a wedding to plan." replies Oliver as he leans over for a good morning kiss. "How are you this morning, my fiancé? I bet your finding it all hard to believe."

"I am. I just can't believe it. You completely had me fooled. I should really be mad at you." responds Kyle as he pokes Oliver. "I was hoping we could you know, celebrate by ourselves now." as he starts to kiss Oliver.

Oliver breaks the kiss. "Well, there is no time. Let's shower. We have to be at the station in one hour."

The quickie shower sex wasn't so quick and the boys were out the door to their car, without breakfast, with five minutes to spare. They pulled into the station right at Noon and run into the building and to the conference room.

"I figured we would need some food here, so I brought all of the leftovers from last night." says Dorian as Kyle and Fish walked in. "I'll leave the rest here for the department."

"Great, we got a late start on the morning" said Kyle as he sees John, Layla, Jessica, Bo and Dorian in the room.

"Yea, we pretty much figured as much" replies Bo as everyone starts chuckling.

"Hey, it's not every day you get proposed too." giggles Kyle.

"No, but if you play your cards right, It can!" responds Dorian. "I've been married…"

"But this is the only one I want." interrupts Kyle as he leans over to kiss Oliver.

Everyone seems to have settled down and everyone has gotten some food.

"Shall we get started now?" Bo asks.

"Yea, some of us have to work today." teased John.

"Yes." says Oliver as he starts handing out binders.

"Not again. Are we actually going to be able to do anything this time Fish?" asks Jessica as everyone starts to chuckle.

"Once again I'm impressed, Oliver." says Dorian.

"What do you mean Dorian?" asks Kyle.

"We pretty much went off Oliver's script for the entire evening last night. We had a few changes but nothing major. Your future husband has a real talent." replies Dorian.

"Yes, he does." says Kyle. "I like it but what is there for me to do? You planned it all."

"Well, not everything." claims Oliver. "I didn't pick out what we are going to wear, the colors of the flowers, the food, were we are going to honeymoon…"

"Ok, I get it Oliver." as Kyle interrupts him. "Actually it all looks wonderful. I'm actually a bit relieved. I've been so busy at the hospital lately and this makes it a lot easier.

"Ok, then, I say Kyle and I do our homework and let's have another meeting in say three days?" Oliver says. Everyone agrees.

"If we are all done then, can you all join me out in the squad room?" Bo says. Everyone follows Bo to find that almost every police officer in the building standing there. John and Dorian stand beside Bo.

"We are here today because someone in this room has done an outstanding job." Bo starts. "This officer has been involved in just about every major case this dept has had in the past 4 years. He's dedicated, smart, always willing to learn and is well liked in the community. Officer Oliver Fish please come up here."

Oliver is stunned. He looks over to a smiling Kyle. "You knew about this didn't you?" says Oliver as he's walking up to Bo.

"Oliver Fish, today you are being promoted to the rank of Detective." Bo finishes. "Congratulations Detective Fish." Bo shakes Oliver's hand as everyone is clapping.

Bo continues "Along with the promotion we will be adding an extra duty to Detective Fish. The Mayor's office and I have agreed to start a cyber crime group within the Llandview Police Dept. That group will be lead by Detective Fish and will contain three officers. This group's mission is to work with all of the other detectives and officers to help us solve cases that contain a cyber element. We think it will speed up solving cases and help us keep up with technology advances in the future. Thank you all for coming."

As the ceremony ended, Oliver was congratulated by the Major, Bo, John and his other fellow officers. His thoughts went to his Dad, who he wishes he could tell.

"Congratulations Oliver." say Kyle. "I know what you are thinking. Your Dad would be proud even if he won't admit it."

"Oliver, your Dad is a detective too, isn't he?" asks John.

"Yes, he is and his Uncle Phillip was a detective in the NYPD." Oliver said proudly.

It had been an exciting day for Oliver. Getting a promotion and planning out their wedding ceremony. Sierra wasn't so happy though. She loved to see her Daddy in his uniform and now he won't have to wear it anymore. Kyle felt the same as Sierra but for an entirely different reason. Kyle felt better after Oliver told him that he will still have to carry cuffs.

"Oliver?" Kyle yelled a while later. "We are done with the invitations. Do you want to take a look?"

"Of course." said Oliver as he walked into the kitchen. "How did they come out?"

"Great." says Sierra. "I helped to, didn't I Pop?"

"You sure did sweetheart." replies Kyle.

Sierra Rose Fish cordially invites you to the marriage of her father's Detective Oliver Fish and Dr. Kyle Lewis on October 30th, 2014 at 11:00am. The wedding will be held outside in Angel Square Park in Llandview, PA.

The reception will be held immediately after the ceremony at Eastern Pavilion at Angel Square Park and will be in a picnic setting.

Rev. Andrew Carpenter officiating.

Please RSVP to Layla Williamson. If you would like to bring some food to the reception, please coordinate with Layla. Business Casual attire would be expected.

"I think it looks great guys." says Oliver. "You did just a great job Sierra. I'm proud of you." He pulled Sierra into a hug and Kyle joined them.

They had their second meeting with the wedding planning gang. They pretty much kicked out Oliver and Kyle from doing any of the preparations. They would take care of everything that needed to be done and they would call if they needed anything. Oliver told them their budget and they all agreed.

They sent out the invitations to about 500 people. Oliver and Kyle decided to send Oliver parents an invitation. They would either come or not. They stuck in a picture of Sierra and Oliver together and also a newspaper clipping of Oliver's Promotion.

Oliver's Mom was getting use to the whole idea of Oliver being gay. Oliver's Dad was still dead set against it. Oliver would send pictures of Sierra every so often. His Mom would call once or twice a year, usually on Oliver's birthday, on his work cell but never his Dad.

A week before the wedding, Kyle and Oliver had a joint bachelor party. They went to a gay bar and unfortunately, Cris and Greg didn't know it was lesbian night at "The Tool Box". Nobody seemed to mind and everyone had a great time. Some of the lesbians even gave a couple of lap dances. Everyone laughed so hard when Ford walked out with two women.

Virtually all of the invitations came back with an RSVP. It was going to be a large wedding and one the town wasn't likely to forget.

The night before the wedding, Kyle, Sierra and Oliver had a quiet night in and got to bed early.

The wedding day finally arrived.

It was a sunny 76 degree's out with light clouds, virtually no humidity and a slight breeze. It was a perfect day.

Oliver was actually pretty relaxed but Kyle was nervous.

"Have you seen Sierra's dress? I can't find it." Kyle yelled up to Oliver. "I can't believe we are getting married in four hours and I can't find anything."

"Relax Kyle, Gigi has it already. I dropped off everything she would need to dress Sierra for the wedding, the reception and when we are gone on our honeymoon, yesterday. I gave her a key to the house so she can get in if she needs to." Oliver yelled back.

Gigi came and picked up Sierra and gave both Kyle and Oliver a kiss and a hug. She was so happy for them. They both thanked her and kissed Sierra goodbye and then went back to getting ready.

About one hour before the wedding, Oliver and Kyle drove over to Angel Square Park, so they could make sure everything was ok for the wedding.

At the entrance of the park, there were several policeman standing there directing traffic. One stopped Oliver and Kyle's car.

"Detective Fish, Dr. Lewis, would you please step out of the car?" Officer Bob said.

"What's going on Bob, what is this about?" asked Oliver as he and Kyle stepped out of the car.

"I've been ordered by the Mayor to not allow you to enter the park until 10:50." replied Officer Bob. "She told me I would be fired if you didn't comply. Please step over to the Winnebago. Lenny will take your car into the park." Oliver and Kyle did what they were told.

"We should have seen this coming Oliver." Kyle tells Oliver reluctantly.

"I know." replies Oliver. "This is why I kept seeing Vicki, Dorian, Nora and Layla having meetings in the conference room when they thought I wasn't at the station. We've been had Kyle." Kyle agrees.

After waiting for about 45 minutes, "Ok guys, its time." says the driver of the Winnebago. "Are you ready to get married now?"

"I've been waiting for this for since college." replies Kyle as he looks at Oliver.

The Winnebago came to a stop. Oliver and Kyle couldn't see anything because all of the shades were closed.

"Ok guys, you can get out now." says the driver of the Winnebago. "Congratulations."

"Thanks" replies Oliver. "Please stay for the wedding and the reception. If what I think is happening, there will be plenty of room and food."

When the Winnebago left they turned around and sure enough, the boys were shocked at what they saw. They were looking down the center aisle of what was their wedding site. They didn't recognize it at first because it looked like someone had dropped a florist shop on it.

There were flowering shrubs, buckets, urns, hanging baskets full of flowers of all kinds and colors everywhere. Bolts of fabric hanging and laying everywhere. The center aisle had a red carpet running down it with baskets of flowers at every row and even flowers lying on the sides of the carpet all the way down the aisle. The back of the platform where they would take their vows was just a one great big flower arrangement.

"Oh Oliver, I can't believe this." Kyle said as he started tearing up. "It's just so beautiful."

"I know." replied Oliver as he pulled Kyle into a hug.

After they broke the hug, they realized that there were more people there than there should be.

Dorian, Vicki, Nora and Layla walked up to them and they all hugged.

"Oliver, Kyle, We realized about three weeks ago that the interest in the wedding was a lot bigger than you or even we realized." Dorian spoke. "There are people from all over the country here just to wish you well on your wedding day. There are even a couple people from Europe here."

"Now don't worry about a thing, we have everything taken care of." Vicki interrupted Dorian. "We called in extra caterers and we should have enough food and tables for everyone."

"Just enjoy the day and don't worry about anything." continued Nora.

"Remember five years ago in the station when you said you both were not a reality show?" Layla said. Oliver shook his head yes. "Well, it looks like you were wrong."

"Fish" Layla said. "Your parents are here." Both Oliver and Kyle tensed up and started looking around.

"They are over there with Rev. Carpenter, Gigi, Rex and Sierra." replied Layla. "Your Dad has been talking with Rev. Carpenter for an hour or two. Don't get overly excited. Cris and I have talked with them. They are here but your Dad is still isn't all that excited about the gay thing but I think your Mom demanded they come. On a good note, they absolutely love Sierra. Rev. Carpenter has I think helped a lot today. He seems more relaxed than he was when he got here."

"Thanks Layla and all of you. We really appreciate everything you done for us. Everything looks beautiful." said Kyle. "I think Oliver and I will want to talk to his parents for a couple of minutes before the wedding."

"Yes, thank you all. It's just unbelievable." Oliver affirms.

Oliver and Kyle walk over to where Rex, Gigi, Sierra, Rev. Carpenter and his parents are sitting.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad you came." Oliver says to his parents. "I didn't think you would come."

"It's your wedding day Oliver, of course we came." replied Barbara as she hugged her son. She stuck a hand out to Kyle and said "It's good to see you again Kyle."

"Thank you Mrs. Fish." said Kyle, taking her hand. "I'm glad you could come." Barbara replies "Please call me Barbara, Kyle." Kyle was a bit surprised but was able to thank her.

"Can I speak to the two of you alone." says George. They left the group and came to a clearing. "I'm still not ok about you being a Homosexual Oliver, I still think it's wrong but I'm not here to fight about it with you. This is your wedding day and I promised your Mother. I talked to Rev. Carpenter and he said that you and Kyle have been going to his church every Sunday when you're off work. He seems like a good guy. He gave me a few things to think about."

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you are here." says Oliver.

"I am too Mr. Fish." says Kyle.

"Thank you." says George. "I think it's time for you to get this going though, we can talk later."

"Ok Dad, thanks." says Oliver. They walk back to the group telling them they are ready to start. Kyle and Oliver grab Sierra and head back to the main aisle.

The music starts to begin the wedding. Everyone calms down and looks to the center aisle.

The three walk down together with Kyle and Oliver on opposite sides of Sierra. They were both holding her hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are here in Gods church to witness the coming of these two men in holy matrimony." starts Rev. Carpenter. "Marriage is intended to join two individuals so that they can become one in the union of mind, heart and body. Only those who can meld those three items will achieve perfect harmony, which will get you through the good times and the bad times."

"Who supports this couple in their marriage?" says Rev. Carpenter.

"I do." Sierra says clearly. You can hear chuckles in the crowd. Kyle and Oliver look at her with pride.

"Kyle and Oliver have prepared their own vows today." says Rev. Carpenter. "Kyle."

"Oliver" starts Kyle, "When I met you in college it was love at first sight. We connected on a physical and emotional level that I had never had with anyone else. Then your mom walked in on us doing It." There were chuckles from the crowd and Oliver. "When you pulled away from me, I thought my world would end." Kyle paused.

"When you came back into my life, you were still struggling. I knew where it was coming from. What hurt me the most is that you couldn't see that you were already perfect. When you came out, I tried to resist you. Not believing in what I was seeing, what I had hoped for, for all those years and when you asked me to wait for you, I didn't have the trust. Then over there..." pointing almost behind him. "when you got angry at the protesters and told them that you were gay, openly in front of everyone, that is when I knew you wouldn't hurt me again and I opened up to you."

Tears were now running down their cheeks. "In the past five years, I've never been happier. I have you and Sierra to come home too and you both make my life so happy, so complete." Pulling his hand on Oliver's neck with his thumb on his cheek, he says "You're it for me, you're the one."

"Kyle" starts Oliver after catching his breath, "It was the same for me. I loved you from the moment I saw you in college. You knew who you were and you were so relaxed about it, which was everything I was not. I had a lot of turmoil and many times I turned to alcohol to remove that turmoil. You would find me and take me back to the frat so I wouldn't get hurt. You were there for me, even when I pushed you away, even when I hurt you."

"When we met again five years ago, I was still pushing you away but you still loved me, you still tried to help me. When we were here five years ago, I was so scared and afraid I would lose you forever. I lost my temper at the crowd and lashed out. I only heard you in my head asking me if I willing to stand up in front of the whole world and say that I loved you. When you came up to me then and told me that all you wanted to do was share your love with me, was the greatest moment in my life." Both were teary eyed again.

"You helped me again when I found out that Stacey was carrying my baby. I was scared and afraid that I wouldn't be a good father but you sat down with me again, like you did all those other times and talked to me. From the bottom of my heart I believe that everything we talked about today was all predestined to happen. If we were meant to get together in college, we wouldn't have the best thing in our lives Kyle." pointing at Sierra. "We wouldn't have our daughter. You and Sierra have made me happier in the past five years then I had ever been in my life."

"Putting both hands on Kyle's face as both men begin to cry openly "I've only wanted to be with one man in my life and I've only been with one man. I want to live the rest of my life with you, only you. I love you Kyle Lewis. You're it for me, you're the one."

Kyle and Oliver hug and are openly crying on each other's shoulder. Everyone in attendance is crying as well but Sierra is the only one smiling. She then runs up to her Daddy's and hugs them. They instinctively pull her into their hug.

Up until now, everyone had been silent since then they started their vows, now they began to clap. Once Oliver and Kyle pull themselves together and put down Sierra, Rev. Carpenter continued the ceremony.

"Do you Kyle Lewis take Oliver Fish to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." responds Kyle.

"Do you Oliver Fish take Kyle Lewis to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." responds Oliver.

"What token of your love do you offer?" says Rev. Carpenter.

Oliver's best man Cris hands Rev. Carpenter a ring.

"Oliver, repeat after me." says Rev. Carpenter. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Oliver responds looking into Kyle's eyes "With this ring, I thee wed." as he puts the ring on Kyle's finger.

Kyle's best man Greg hands Rev. Carpenter a ring.

"Kyle, repeat after me." says Rev. Carpenter. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kyle responds looking into Oliver's eyes "With this ring, I thee wed." as he puts the ring on Oliver's finger.

Rev. Carpenter says "What God has joined together – Let no man put asunder. By the power invested by me by the power of God, I pronounce you married. May your days be good and long upon this earth. You may now kiss the groom."

Oliver and Kyle kiss.

"Yea, I'm not illagitament anymore!" yells Sierra with her arms over her head. Everyone starts laughing, including the grooms as they pick her up into their hug and both kiss her.

The married couple and their daughter walk back down the aisle shaking hands on the way out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reception

**Chapter 4: The Reception**

This chapter is rated: PG

As Kyle and Oliver got to the end of the red carpet they were immediately swallowed up by their friends. Everyone they knew was congratulating them. The crowd got smaller and smaller and when everyone had finished congratulating them Kyle noticed that Roxy was standing alone with tears rolling down her face. Kyle nudged Oliver and pointed out Roxy. They excused themselves and walked over to Roxy.

"How are you doing Roxy?" asks Kyle. "Did you like the wedding?"

Hugging Kyle Roxy said. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was better than watching Jeopardy." Both Kyle and Oliver laughed. Roxy broke her hug with Kyle and pulled Oliver in a hug. "Your vows Tuna were the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Oliver said laughing. "I meant every word of them Roxy. I love this guy to pieces."

Kyle takes the rabbit foot out of his jacket. "Do you remember this Roxy?"

"You still have that?" replies a surprised Roxy.

"It's always been my lucky charm since you gave it to me." Kyle says pulling out a second rabbit's foot that's pink, "I was married with this in my pocket. Now it's your turn to have luck." as he give it to Roxy.

"You were always my favorite Kyle." sniffs Roxy. Maybe I'll meet someone here? How do I look?" says Roxy.

"You look great Roxy, any man would be lucky to have you." replies Oliver with Kyle agreeing.

"You got that right baby!" Roxy says with attitude.

"Hey, I brought some booze with me but I don't think I brought enough." said Roxy quickly. "Did you know all these people would show?"

"We knew a lot of people were coming but not this many." says Oliver. "BTW, we made sure they put aside a case of champagne for you. Just let one of the servers know who you are and they will put it in your car for you."

"You're a nice guy Tuna." replies Roxy. "You married a great guy Kyle."

"Thanks Roxy but I'm the lucky one." Oliver said. "Kyle is the most loving person I know. I can't imagine my life without him."

"I am aren't I?" Kyle said with a grin and a kiss.

"You know, now that we are married I'm not in the mood. I'm not sure I want to have sex ever again." Oliver teased making a funny face.

"Oh great." laughed Kyle, "I think we better go over to the reception. We have to leave in two hours."

"Oliver won't tell me where we are going on our honeymoon." Kyle says to Roxy.

"Tuna is very romantic. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Replies Roxy as they were walking over to the reception area.

They walked around the row of hedges and again they were shocked.

"Holy crap!" exclaims Roxy.

All the pavilions were decorated with the same flowers as the wedding site plus six additional tents that were similarly decorated.

The dining tables were all decorated with linens and flowers to match everything and In the middle of all the dining tables was the cake table. Kyle gasped as he saw how huge the cake was. It was decorated in the same fashion as all the flowers. It must have taken days to put on all that detail, Kyle thought.

There must have been about 15 huge barbeques smoking away, with any type of meat you would want, including whole rotisserie chickens, pork and roast beef. There were two servers at each BBQ and they would cut up the meat anyway you wanted and then put it in a package it for you.

There were cooling tables everywhere with just about any type of picnic food you could think of. They had open containers for singles but they also had small sized servings, so families could just take back a serving and dish it out at the table.

The drink table had just about any kind of soda, packaged juice and water that you could think of. Waiters would be walking around with champagne if anyone wanted any.

There was also a present table, which was overflowing with gifts and a money chest, which a policeman was watching over.

Holding Kyle's hand, Oliver says. "I can't believe they went through all this trouble for us."

Kyle replies. "I can't either."

Like earlier, Dorian, Vicki, Nora and Layla walked up to them and they all hugged. "Thank you all for everything you've done for us today." starts Oliver.

Kyle continues. "I'm not sure what we did to deserve all this but thank you very much."

"Between you being a cop Fish and you being a doctor Kyle, you have helped most of the people in Llandivew over the past five years. You're like family to us now." replies Vicki.

"This is just a little payback for all the nice things you have done for the community." says Nora.

"We know you're on a schedule. I would suggest you start mingling and in a half hour, we will start the reception ceremony." added Dorian.

Sure enough, in about thirty minutes, Dorian's voice came over the loud speaker and she asked everyone to take a seat. She described the schedule and reminding people use the recycling containers when they were done. Fifteen tables at a time were able to get up and get food at once. Within 20 minutes everyone had their food and was ready to eat. Having everyone take their bulk items back to the table to dish out saved a lot of time.

When everyone was seated, Rev Carpenter said a dinner prayer. A toast was said to the new couple. Then everyone started eating. Every so often, people would clink their glasses and the happy couple would kiss.

After dinner was over and the tables were cleared by the waiters, the toasts were said.

"As the best man for Oliver Fish, It's my job to give the toast." starts Cris. "I met Fish when he came over to rent a room in mine and Layla's apartment. Layla wasn't too happy at first" which brought chuckles and a dirty stare from Layla. "But when he hooked our TV up, we decided to keep him. There were a few rough times but that ended when he got back together with Kyle. He had a great job and terrific roommates but he was struggling to find his way in the world. That struggling ended when Kyle came into his life. The difference between the old Fish and the new Fish is noticed by everyone. His love for Kyle has opened up his heart and made it sing."

Cris continued, "When he brought our little sodapop home. His life was complete. The joy he's had for the past 5 years has made him a better person and a better friend. There is only one problem now. They moved out on us and are now living in the burbs. We miss them, especially my little sodapop. Congratulations buddy." Cris sat down. Sierra got up from her chair and sat on her Uncle Cris's lap and gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

Kyle said. "Cris, if you miss us too much. The house next to us just went up for sale yesterday." Cris gave a surprised look and then looked at Layla.

Greg stood up and began his toast, "Kyle didn't get a good start in Llandview. There was that stripping incident and then some issues with the law but that all changed when he saw Oliver at the gym. He knew Oliver wouldn't want to be with a person whose life was out of control, so Kyle completely changed his life,so he could be the man that you would want to be with. He did it for you Oliver. When you finally hooked up, Kyle was a new man. His school work and the way he related to his patients and co-workers improved. Then Sierra came into your life. Kyle just beams when he talks about her and I think Sierra is the reason why Kyle wants to work with children. Kyle is the person he is today, he is the doctor he is today because of you Oliver Fish and you Sierra Rose Fish." Greg sat down.

While they were waiting for the cake, Oliver and Kyle both noticed two blond boys about Sierra's age who seem to be staring at them by the hedges in the corner.

"Aren't they cute?" Kyle says.

"They sure are." replies Oliver.

They both wave at the boys and the boy's wave back. An adult woman appears next to them and calls to them. They wave one last time and then disappear with the woman.

"That was strange." comments Kyle as Oliver agrees.

Cake ceremony was next. Even though the cake was humongous, it was actually in pieces. All the pieces were dissembled and the servers started going around with pieces of cake to all the tables, while Oliver and Kyle cut their main cake and fed each other.

When Kyle and Oliver were done eating their cake, they started walking around the tables greeting people again.

Oliver got to the table where Gigi, Rex, Shane and his parents were sitting at. Sierra was sitting next to her Grandmother having a deep conversation. They seemed to be having a great time, which made Oliver happy.

"So, how did you like the ceremony?" said Oliver.

"It was lovely Oliver." replied Barbara. To which everyone agreed.

They continued making small talk when George spoke up. "I was proud that you made Detective." said George. "Just like me and Uncle Phillip."

A grinning Oliver replied, "I was thinking of you and Uncle Phil, wishing you could both be there."

"Come over to the next table, I want you to meet some people. " Oliver said. George followed him.

"Guys, I have someone I would like you to meet." Oliver said addressing the table. "This is my Dad Detective George Fish. Dad, this is my boss Commissioner Bo Buchanan, My old boss and mentor Detective John McBain, John is holding his son John Jr., my old partner Brody Lovett…" as he continued introducing other officers.

"It's good to meet you Detective Fish." Bo started. "I hope you know how much your son means to our department. He has been a part of a lot of our cases the past five years and with his new job. He's going to a main part of our future too as technology becomes even more invasive."

"He's a great officer Detective Fish." John said. "Kyle saved the life of my wife and son. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have this little guy here. But If I hear Fish tell the jewel thief story of yours one more time, I may end up shooting him." John laughed.

"You told them that story?" George said to Oliver.

"I've told them just about every story you told me." Oliver replied. "I have some stories of my own now to tell." Oliver told his Dad about having to arrest the mayor and about Mitch Laurence. George laughed at the stories.

Oliver, Bo and John told George about Oliver's new job and the new group he started up. George was impressed. Oliver's co-workers and his boss's seem to really like him. They didn't seem to mind that he was a homosexual at all.

Kyle walked up to Barbara who was looking at Oliver and George talking with Oliver's co-workers and you could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's great to see that, isn't it Barbara?" Kyle said.

"It sure is." Replies Barbara. "I didn't think I was ever going to see them talk like that ever again."

"Maybe this is the thing that can turn that around." Kyle said. Barbara shook her head but didn't answer, she just stared at them.

"Well, it's about time to go." Oliver said looking around for Kyle.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do Oliver." joked John.

"I think I've already been doing something you wouldn't do!" Oliver joked back causing everyone at the table to burst out laughing.

After they said goodbye to everyone, Oliver and George started walking back to his table.

"By the way your daughter gave me a piece of her mind. She has a mouth on her." says George.

"She has you in her Dad." replies Oliver, trying not to laugh. "She has a lot of her Mother in her too. What did she yell at you for?"

"For being mean to her daddies." replied George. "She told me what wonderful fathers both of you were to her and all the nice things at you both do for her. I can't believe she's only five."

Now standing in next to Kyle and Barbara, "I know what you mean. She has this quality about her that just makes everyone want to love her." Oliver said.

"She gets that from you Oliver. You were the same way at her age." George said as Barbara greed with him.

"I would have loved to have seen little Oliver." Kyle laughed. "I bet you were so cute."

"Next spring, why don't you, Kyle and Sierra come out to the house and we will have one of our old family reunion picnics that we use to have when you were a kid?" George said.

A shocked Oliver replies, "I would like that." as he hugged his father.

"We will give you a call when we get back from our trip. I'm so glad you both came. It wouldn't have been the same without both of you here." said Oliver who hugged both his parents. Kyle got a hug from Barbara but he only got a hand shake from George. That's progress thought Kyle.

"Papa and I have to be going soon Sierra." said Oliver.

"Why can't I go with you?" cried Sierra.

"Daddy and I are going on our honeymoon honey. You would just get bored." replied Kyle. "You wouldn't have any fun."

Oliver added. "We will send you pictures and call you every day, ok?"

"Ok Daddy, Papa, I'll miss you." said Sierra. "Make sure you bring me home a present."

"We sure will. We will miss you too." said Oliver. "We love you." And they both gave her big hugs and kisses.

Oliver and Kyle went back up on the platform to stand next to Dorian.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Dorian announced. Both Oliver and Kyle were surprised to see that most people had stayed after the meal.

"Our newlyweds have to leave now. Please join us in wishing them good travel and a hot honeymoon." Dorian said.

A pathway opened up to the limo and Oliver and Kyle started walking towards the limo. Everyone was throwing rice at them and wishing them well. When they got to the car, they turned around and waved. They then kissed and got into the car.

They were driven to the airport feeling very rich. Kyle was lying in Oliver's arms. Kyle was just so happy to be married to Oliver. It just completed him and he only had one more want.

"I thought we were flying commercial?" asked Oliver. "We seem to be going to the private jets."

Before Kyle could say anything, the driver said. "You are flying on the Buchanan Enterprises jet."

As they got out of the car, a stewardess said "If you will have a seat on the plane, we will take off when your bags are loaded. Several pieces of cake are on the jet, so you can have some on your honeymoon."

They thanked the stewardess and soon the plane was up in the air after about two hours, they were landing.

"Ok Oliver, where are we?" asked Kyle.

"We are in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida." replied Oliver.

"We are. I've never been here." said Kyle.

They got off the jet and drove to their hotel. It's called the Coconut Cove Guesthouse on Granada Street. Connie Francis filmed "Where The Boys Are" there in 1960.

Oliver had reserved the Jr. Penthouse, which had a queen size bed, wet bar, microwave, private bath and a private sundeck / balcony. It is on the 3rd floor and you a great view from the balcony. The hotel had a pool, tropical garden and daily wine socials were just a few of the amenities.

Kyle said. "It's absolutely beautiful. It doesn't even look like a hotel. I love it." walking out on the sundeck, "It's absolutely perfect."

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Night

**Chapter 5: The Wedding Night**

Rated: NC-17 (Gay Sex scenes) 

It's about 5:00pm. Oliver and Kyle have unpacked and finished looking around the suite when Oliver took Kyle by the hand pulling him into the bedroom.

"Strip for me." says Oliver with a glazed look in his eyes.

With a huge grin, Kyle pushes Oliver on to the bed. Looking at Oliver, Kyle slowly starts swaying his hips while unbuttoning his shirt. He removes it and tosses it aside.

Kyle slowly unbuckles his belt and whips it off, throwing it around Oliver's neck. He draws Oliver into a long lingering kiss. Releasing Oliver, he begins to unbutton his pants and slowly lowers the zipper. He almost starts laughing when Oliver's mouth drops open but manages to keep going.

Unable to resist any longer, Oliver grabs Kyle, pushes his underwear down and takes him into his mouth. Kyle is above average in size but taking it all always seemed so easy for Oliver. He pulls off and again takes the dick fully in his mouth causing Kyle to moan with pleasure.

Oliver pulls Kyle down on the bed. They kiss while grinding their bodies together. Breaking the kiss, looking into Kyle's eyes Oliver says "Kyle, we are going to take this slow. I do not want to have sex. I want to make love to my new husband. I want this to be a night you remember for the rest of your life."

Kyle, with tears forming in his eyes, shakes his head yes and says "Make me your husband."

Oliver starts kissing Kyle again while massaging his way down his body using his lips, tongue and hands, wanting to hit every erogenous zone he can. Oliver starts down his legs, alternating one then the other. When he reaches the feet, Oliver starts massaging while swirling his tongue around each toe as he takes each one of them into his mouth.

Kyle moans "Yyyeeessss."

Flipping Kyle over, he starts up the legs, continuing up Kyle's body kissing and caressing, moving up to his shoulders. He lays his naked body on Kyle's, turns his head and they start to french kiss while rubbing his body on his husband.

It's been about 30 minutes since foreplay began and Kyle starts shaking slightly. He's never been so turned on in his life. A cool breeze blowing over his wet body only adds to the excitement.

Oliver heads down to Kyle's waist and starts licking his balls. Kyle instinctively draws his legs up, opening himself fully to his husband. With no restrictions, Oliver licks around his ass until he finally reaches his eager hole.

Oliver swirls his tongue around and around, while gently caressing his cheeks. He takes his tongue and slops it across Kyle's hole. Over and over he continues this action while thrusting his tongue in and out.

Oliver enters with one finger. Kyle's moaning only increases. He withdraws his finger only to add a second. Slowly, he pushes both to the hilt then withdrawing them in a slow circular motion to increase the pleasure. Oliver repeats this action while continuing to lick and suck anything that he can reach.

"Take me Oliver." Kyle says in a low moan. "Please!"

Oliver positions himself above Kyle and slowly pushes himself into Kyle until he hits bottom. Slowly, he pulls himself out to the tip, making sure it rubbed the prostate the whole time and then pushes slowly back in. Oliver kept up that slow pace for what seemed like hours.

He picked up the tempo and was now pounding Kyle over and over. He knew Kyle was close to the edge. Kyle's release came quick and hard that he was sure everyone in the hotel could hear is moan. After Kyle came, Oliver restarted the slow and steady pace, making sure he was still hitting all the right places.

After about five minutes of this he withdrew and flips a weakened Kyle on his back. Lifting Kyle's legs, he plunges back in again looking for the prostate, causing Kyle to moan loudly. He resumes his slow and steady pace.

This is their favorite position. They can look into each other's eyes and see the pleasure they are giving each other.

Kyle is rubbing both hands up and down Oliver's hairy chest. "Don't ever stop." Kyle moans over and over. Oliver can see the pleasure is off the charts as Kyle's eyes have rolled back into his head.

It's been about an hour and a half since their foreplay started and while Oliver wished it would never stop. He was getting tired and his balls were about ready to explode. Picking up the pace, he whispers to Kyle "I'm getting close…. Cum with me…. NOW!"

Both men start to climax at the same time. Oliver came with such force that he thought his balls would blow apart. Kyle was almost screaming as he came for a second time. When they were both finished, Oliver fell on top of Kyle and both men could barely move. Their climaxes were so intense that they couldn't do anything but try to catch their breath.

When Oliver was able to focus again, he pulled himself out of Kyle and picked up a couple of towels to clean themselves off. Kyle was barely conscious at this point, exhausted by the pleasure and weakened by both releases. Oliver rolled down the blankets on one side of the bed and picked up Kyle, putting him in bed and then crawled in next to his husband spooning him like they did after they first time they made love. Exhausted, they both fell asleep instantly but not before he kissed Kyle on the neck and whispers "I love you."

Two hours later, Oliver opened his eyes, remembering proudly the pleasure he gave Kyle. He noticed that Kyle was awake with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Kyle." a worried Oliver asks "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, It was great." as he tries to reply "I've never been so fully aroused before and it was so intense that I thought was going to lose my mind."

"I'm glad you liked It." replies Oliver softly. "I wanted our first time being married to be special for you. I love you Kyle Fish."

"It was. I love you Oliver Fish." says Kyle as he continued weeping tears of joy.

After about fifteen minutes, Kyle was finally able to get up. They took a shower gently washing and kissing each other. Once they were dressed, they decided to head down to the wine social for a glass of wine and get something to eat. While sitting there trying to decide where to eat. They were interrupted by an older couple.

"Hi, I'm Gregg and this is my partner William." says Gregg. "You just got married, didn't you?"

"Yes" Kyle said "how did you know?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off each other the whole time you've been sitting here." replied Gregg "We've been together for 40 years this week."

"Congratulations." says Oliver. "That's a long time. I bet you had a rough time in the beginning?"

"Back then it was really tough. Nobody could know. We didn't have the choices like we do now." responds William. "You boys look familiar. Have we met?"

"No, we haven't met." replies Kyle.

"Wait, I can't believe it." said Gregg in a shocked tone "We watched your wedding on Logo this morning. It was lovely."

"What?" replies Oliver "We were on Logo this morning? I didn't know that."

"Thank you." responds Kyle just as shocked as Oliver "The ceremony itself was basically Oliver's idea." Kyle laughs. "I had a little input but when Oliver gets out his binders. Actually we had some extra help we didn't expect." He reaches over and kisses Oliver while laughing.

"Of course, you're the ones in the Jr. Penthouse." laughs Gregg. "Boy, what a romp, we were looking for a cigarette when you were done." Kyle and Oliver were so shocked that they both turned red and couldn't speak.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Remember when we use to have great sex?" giggles William.

"Hey, are you saying I'm not virile anymore?" retorted Gregg.

"No, but we are getting older. Sex changes when you get older but it's still the best thing in the world honey." says William, as he kisses Gregg.

"But I haven't reached my sexual peak yet!" retorted Gregg while William rolled his eyes.

"TMI." replies Oliver as he scrunches up his face.

"If we end up like you two in 40 years, I'll be happy." exclaims Kyle.

"Yea, especially if we have not reached our sexual peak." Oliver replies. Everyone laughs.

"Well, I hate to say this but I'm starved." says Oliver. Kyle whispers something to Oliver and then Kyle says "Why don't you two join us for dinner?"

"I'm not surprised after that workout. No, it's your honeymoon; you don't want two old doddering goats interrupting your honeymoon." replies Gregg, while William shakes his head in agreement.

"Its dinner, it's not like we are asking you up to our room." laughs Kyle.

"If that's all we can get… we will be happy to join you for dinner." expresses George. Both couples started laughing.

They decided on Casablanca Café, which is two block south of their hotel on Alhambra Street. It is a piano bar and restaurant.

Kyle and Oliver had three different styles of oysters for an appetizer and both had the Oven Roasted Salmon and a house salad and a glass or two of wine.

The conversation with William and Gregg was great. They discussed how they each became a couple and Oliver pulled out some pictures of Sierra, their pride and joy. Come to find out William and Gregg live only 2 hours away in Delaware and discussed visiting each other.

They had a relaxing walk back to the hotel but they stopped at a beach first and listened to the wave's crash on the beach.

When they got back to their hotel room, they sat down on a couch on the patio and texted Gigi to let her know they were ok. They rested for a few minutes in each other's arms feeding each other a small piece of wedding cake while looking at the city lights.

Kyle got up and took Oliver's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"It's my turn Oliver Lewis." said Kyle in a low voice. All Oliver could do was smile.

Kyle took Oliver to the nearest empty wall and said "Assume the position Officer!" and Oliver complied.

Kyle walked over to his luggage and pulled out handcuffs that he stuffed into his pocket. He walked back to Oliver and started sensually caressing all of Oliver's bulky muscles.

Kyle reached around and started unbuttoning Oliver's shirt and then ran both hands up and down Oliver's hairy chest. Oh how he loved Oliver's hairy chest. He then took off the shirt and cuffed him.

Kyle unbuckled Oliver's pants and pulled them down. Oliver was wearing some sexy almost see through briefs that hugged him in all the right places. Deep down he was relieved Oliver wasn't wearing his superman undies.

"That's some sexy underwear Officer." says Kyle. "Is there a weapon hidden in there?" Oliver snickered, so Kyle smacked his ass. Kyle turned him around, dropped to his knees and took Oliver's large dick into his mouth. Like Oliver, he could always take it all, like they were made for each other.

Kyle pushed Oliver down on his knees. As Oliver looked up at him, Kyle started taking off his own clothes.

"Make me hard!" Kyle said as Oliver took Kyle into his mouth. When Kyle was satisfied that he was "hard enough", he lifted Oliver off his knees, removed the cuffs and then sat him down on the bed.

Looking in his eyes he said "Oliver, I'm going to do the same thing you did to me earlier." started Kyle "I'm going to make every cell in your body scream for release and then push harder. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes sir." Oliver said in a firm voice. "Make me your husband."

They made passionate love for the next two hours and when Kyle was done. Oliver was his forever.

When they woke up the next morning, they were a mess. Kyle didn't have the energy to clean them up and Oliver never really recovered before he went to sleep. They had the two most satisfying love making sessions they have ever had in their entire lives. Every muscle in their body was sore. They jumped in the shower and then hot tub to relax their muscles.

They had fun for the next four days of the honeymoon but they missed Sierra like crazy. Kyle even got Oliver to go to Sebastian Beach, which is clothing optional. Kyle took some pictures on his phone, without anyone noticing, to show Roxy when they got back.

They were there for five minutes, with trunks on, until some older naked guy with a floppy dick was eyeing up Kyle and Oliver said "Oh hell no!" and made them leave and go to a straight beach. "No naked guy is going to eye up my husband!" warned Oliver. Kyle just laughed.

Oliver and Kyle had a relaxing time on their honeymoon. While they were sad it was over they were happy to be get getting back to Sierra. Even though they talked to her daily, they still missed being with her.

The private jet landed. Kyle and Oliver were on their way back to Llandview in the limo they come across an accident on Highway 52.

Back in Llandview, Sierra was taking a nap when she started screaming. "They're hurt, they're hurt."

Oliver says to the driver "Stop!"

Oliver and Kyle raced out the back of the limo to help any survivors. It was a one car accident that the driver lost control of the van.

Kyle checked on the driver. She was unconscious and looked to have broken bones but was stable. Oliver stayed with her while Kyle checked on the other two occupants.

When he got the side door open he saw twin boys that looked very familiar.

"I told you they would come." Don whispered to Dan loud enough for Kyle to hear him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

Rated: PG

"I'm a doctor." Kyle told the boy closest to him. "What's you name little dude?"

"My name is Donny." replied Don. "This is my brother Danny, We're twins."

"Do you know your parents phone number?" Kyle asked Donny.

"We're orphans." Donny replied.

"Well, I'm going to take good care of you." Kyle replies. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Our heads hurt a little." said Danny

"Do you have any leg, arm, neck or back pain?" Kyle asked Danny

"No, just our heads hurt." replied Danny.

"Oliver" Kyle yells. "Call 911 and get an ambulance up here now for the driver. We can take the boys in the limo."

"Will do." replied Oliver. "This is Llandview Detective Oliver Fish; there is an accident on Highway 52 at mile marker 20. I have a doctor on sight. I have three injured individuals. An unconscious female in her early 30's seems to have broken limbs, concussion and possible internal injuries and two males about 7 years old who seem to just have slight concussions. Send one ambulance and a wrecker. We will transport the males to the hospital in our vehicle.

"They are on their way." Oliver said to Kyle. "Help me get the boys out of the van and then you watch the driver. BTW, these are the boys from the reception." Kyle agreed.

Kyle grabs the boys out of the van, checking each one out for injuries and giving them to Oliver. "They seem fine other than a bang on the head." as Kyle heads back to the driver.

Oliver gathered up both boys in his arms and placed them on his legs. The boys where hugging Oliver and were soaking up all the attention they could get. Oliver asked them about their lives and what kind of music they liked, to basically keep them distracted.

When the Ambulance came, Kyle helped move the driver onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The other paramedic looked at the boys real quick. He thought they were fine to ride in the limo. Once they were done they left for the hospital.

Uniformed officers got to the scene and took over. Oliver explained what he saw and told them they were going to take the boys to the hospital.

Oliver was now walking to the limo holding each twins hand. The limo driver opened the door and the twins got in.

"Wow. We've never been in a limo." said the Twins.

Oliver was sitting with Danny and when Kyle got in the limo, he sat next to Donny. The limo driver took off towards the hospital with a police escort. It's good to be Detective thought Oliver.

"Dr. Lewis, are we going to be ok." asks Danny

"I think so." replies Kyle. "We are going to take you to the hospital to get checked out. You may need to spend the night though."

"Officer Fish, will you come to visit us?" says Donny

"Of course, we will come to visit you." replies Oliver

"Thank you for helping us." said the smiling Twins. "We love you."

That comment startled Oliver and Kyle. They pull the boy sitting next to them into a hug, which made the boys smile, continuing to ask questions about them. They sat that way until they reached the hospital. They are met at the door by Kyle's fellow doctor Carol Griffin. Kyle apprises her of their condition.

"The ambulance just got here with the driver." says Dr Griffin to Kyle. "She's pretty beat up."

Dr. Griffin and Kyle bring the boys into a ER exam room and started some preliminary tests. So far the boys look fine so they take the boys to get a CT scan. The scan took about 20 minutes each.

Out in the waiting room Oliver gets a call on his cell.

"Oliver, where are you?" says Gigi.

"I'm at the hospital. We brought in two accident victims." says Oliver.

"Can you come pick up Sierra?" asks Gigi in a panic. "She woke up screaming they're hurt or something and she won't stop crying. I've tried everything."

"I can't leave right now, could you bring her here?" ask Oliver hearing his daughter crying in the background.

"Sure, I'll be right over." replies a grateful Gigi.

Kyle came out of the examination room and said "They seem to be ok. They both have a concussion that will keep them in the hospital for a couple of days. They are being put in a double room. We can visit after they are settled."

"That's a relief." Oliver replied. "Gigi is bringing Sierra over. She woke up from a bad dream and won't stop crying."

Gigi walked in with a crying Sierra. When she saw Oliver, she pulled out of Gigi grasp and ran to Oliver.

"Daddy, Daddy." cried Sierra. "Are they here? Are they ok?

How did she know thought Oliver as he said "Yes, they are here and it looks like they are going to be ok."

"How did you know the twins were here, honey?" asked Kyle.

"I had a dream about them. They were hurt and you fixed them." replies Sierra giving Kyle a hug.

Relieved that her new friends were ok, she fell asleep in Oliver's arms.

Dr. Griffin came out and told Kyle and Oliver that they were in room 330.

They all stepped in the room and the twins looked over and smiled. Kyle and Oliver got a warm feeling, like when they see Sierra.

"How are you two feeling?" asked Oliver.

"Ok." the Twins said.

Sierra woke up and went over to the twins to say hi. Oliver, Kyle and Dr. Griffin stepped outside the room to talk to the Dr. Griffin when they over heard Sierra say something to the twins.

"Are you going to be my new brothers?" said Sierra.

The twins started to say something but the Dr. Griffin's beeper went off and they didn't hear the reply. They looked at each other and Dr. Griffin grinned at them and left for her emergency.

Oliver and Kyle walked in the room and the twins were in the same bed and Sierra was talking with them about her house and toys.

"You should to be in your own bed." said Oliver to Danny.

"We always slept in the same bed. It keeps us safe in that place." replied Danny.

"Why don't you and Sierra go down and get us some snacks." suggested Oliver.

After asking what they liked. Kyle and Sierra left to go down to the cafeteria. Oliver questioned the twins about their comment about "keeps us safe". It ended up being that the other kids picked on them and that some of the older kids might have something else on their minds. Oliver put the knowledge away in the back of his mind. He would ask the orphanage about that comment.

They all had their snacks and the twins were getting sleepy.

"You guys are sleepy. Go to sleep and we will come back and visit you tomorrow." said Kyle. The twins didn't like it but agreed. Sierra hugged the twins and they hugged her. Kyle and Oliver also gave hugs and gave them. They seemed to fall asleep before they had a chance to walk out the door and Kyle and Oliver thought they looked so cute snuggled up together.

Kyle, Fish and Sierra finally got home and they put Sierra to bed. It had been a long day. They sat down on the couch to talk.

They were so tired they didn't notice all the wedding presents all over the living room. They decided to open up one or two a day until they had time to open them all.

They noticed above their mantle a picture of a garden with colorful flowers that reminded them of the wedding when the noticed three blond hair children, two boys and a girl, playing in a puddle on the ground while two adults watched from a bench. They got up and noticed it was from Cris.

"Kyle" said Oliver. "The twins are getting to me. I'm starting to have paternal feelings for them."

"I know. I am too." replied Kyle. "Do you think we could handle two more kids?"

"It's not liked they are babies. We have Sierra's friends over all the time. I know it's not the same but we seem to handle that ok." answered Oliver. "It would be a big change in our lives."

"Between our feelings, what the twins said at the accident, Sierra's dream and Cris's painting, I think we should at least think about it." replied Kyle. "Let's sleep on it."

The next morning Kyle heard noises in the guest bedroom and went to investigate.

"Sierra, why are you cleaning in here and why did you bring in some toys? Kyle asked.

"Just getting it ready for my new…." Sierra stopped abruptly. "I'm just playing Papa."

Knowing what she was going to say stunned Kyle and he walked out of the room to talk to Oliver. He just finished telling Oliver when he heard the door bell ring.

"Good morning Nancy." says Kyle as Oliver reached the door. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm so glad you are home." said Nancy. "I had the strangest dream last night but tell me about your honeymoon first."

Mrs. Nancy Wojciehowicz was the daughter of Detective Stanley "Wojo" Wojciehowicz. Her father worked with Oliver's Uncle in the NYPD. It was a crazy coincidence that they lived in the same small town and ended up as next door neighbors. They even talked about having Uncle Phil and her father come down together to visit. She fell in love with Sierra and she watches her five times a week for them and when any emergencies come up with Oliver and Kyle's job.

They told Nancy all about their honeymoon while they had coffee. She was thrilled they had so much fun and laughed about Oliver's reaction to the nude beach.

"I had a strange dream last night." says Nancy. "I had a dream that you had two more kids?"

"You did." choked Kyle. "What was the dream about?"

"That you adopted two blond haired boys, twins, I think." started Nancy. "You know, it would be fine with me if you did adopt. You are wonderful parents and have a lot to offer some kids in need."

Oliver and Kyle stared at each other for a minute and continued to talk to Nancy. After she left Oliver and Kyle talked about what was happening. Something seemed to be pulling them towards the twins.

Door bell rang again. It was Roxy. "Let me tell you about this dream I had last night." Roxy started as she walked in the door.

"I think I know what your dream was about. Tell me about it though." Kyle replied as he and Oliver stared at each other in shock.

"What?" seeing the stares they had given each other.

"You're not the only one who had that dream." replied Kyle "Cris drew us a painting with 3 kids in it." They also told her the other stuff that happened.

"Uh oh!" replied Roxy.

"Roxy, how would you like to be the grandmother to twin boys?" said Oliver "Nothing definite yet, we are just thinking about it.

"Are you kidding?" Roxy replied smiling "I would love too. The boys seemed so nice in my dream."

"I brought back a present for you." smiled Kyle. He told her about the nude beach and she had a good laugh.

"Damn right Tuna. You have to protect your man." Roxy laughed. Oliver quickly agreed and they all laughed again.

"He's cute…. He's too floppy … They let that on a nude beach? …What a cutie." said Roxy. When Roxy was done, she wanted the pictures sent over to her… except for the floppy guy and the "they let that on" guy. Roxy then went to see Sierra for a few minutes before she had to leave.

Oliver and Kyle spent the next two days with the twins whenever they had the chance. Oliver and Kyle both were falling for the boys.

"What do you think? Do you want to adopt the twins?" asked Oliver.

"I've fallen in love with them Oliver. How do you feel?" replied Kyle.

"I feel the same way. I say we adopt, if you agree and they agree." said Oliver.

"With the painting, the Twins, Nancy, Sierra and Roxy, someone or something is telling us something." Kyle shook his head yes.

They went to see the Twins and as soon as they walked through the door, the twins screamed yes as they started to cry. Kyle and Oliver picked them up comforting them and were trying to figure out how they knew.

The boys had been living with Oliver, Kyle and Sierra for about 3 months when the adoption was approved. Sierra loved having brothers and the twins were great sons. Kyle and Oliver loved the new addition to the family. Sometimes living with the boys seemed like living with two psychics. They sometimes seemed to know something was about to happen before it did.

All their friends who saw the 3 kids together thought that Oliver had fathered more children. Oliver laughed and said that he didn't think so. The Twins snickered at the comment but nobody noticed.

Oliver's father had some difficulty at first with gay men raising boys but after a stern talking to from his son and his wife, George backed down a bit. He still had difficulty with Oliver being gay after all. He seemed to relax a bit more after the twins talked to him. Barbara was thrilled and was making plans to come for a visit.

It's spring time in Llandview. Oliver and Kyle decided to take the kids for a walk in the park. It rained the night before but it was a lovely day. All the flowers were in bloom and everything looked pretty. The kids found a puddle and were stomping in it. Kyle and Oliver found a bench to sit on while the kids played.

"Oliver" Kyle said in a strange voice "This is the painting."

Oliver looked around and said "I think you are right. I think this means we made the right decision."

The next morning as Oliver and Kyle were kissing before Oliver had to leave for work, the twins jumped on them. After a playful struggle for a couple minutes, the Twins said in unison "Daddy, make sure you wear your body armor thing at work today, promise us." Kyle and Oliver looked at each other in shock.

"Wear it all day, Daddy. Don't take it off until you get home. Promise?" the Twins continued. "It will be ok if you do."

"Ok, I promise." Oliver replied.

The End of The Wedding but the beginning of something new…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Home

**Chapter 7: Coming Home**

Rated: PG

Their lives have really changed a lot the past 3 months for Oliver and Kyle. They got married and adopted twin boys. Life was going good for the family but it would soon change.

3 months earlier

Oliver and Kyle had bought a split level ranch house about ten minutes away from their apartment they shared with Cris and Layla two years ago. It had three bedrooms upstairs and an office downstairs with three bathrooms.

The house was in foreclosure and the homeowner was forced out but not before a lot of damage was done to the house. The bank didn't want to fix it, so they sold it pretty cheap. It took them over a year to fix it up but it was worth it for Oliver and Kyle to have an actual home with a back yard for Sierra. The neighbors loved having a doctor and cop living in the neighborhood.

Cris and Layla purchased the house next to theirs. Being engaged and a baby on the way, it seemed the appropriate thing to do. Cris's Mother lived a couple blocks over. The house was similar to Oliver and Kyle's, which gave Cris his own art studio but with a baby on the way, that may change. The ex-roommates loved being so close to each other. They had always thought themselves as family.

Oliver and Kyle purchased bunk beds for the boys and put them it in guest room. The bottom bunk was a double mattress, since they thought the boys would probably sleep together like they did in the hospital.

The nurses in the hospital moved Danny to his own bed but the next time they walked in the twins were in the same bed. After a few times they stopped trying. Kyle and Oliver purchased some age appropriate toys for the twins and a few clothes but planned to have a shopping trip for them.

Oliver, Kyle and Sierra walked into the hospital room. Oliver and Kyle were ready to take them home. They had gotten temporary custody of the twins and planned to adopt them in three months. Sierra was so happy to be getting brothers.

"Are you boys ready to go home?" Kyle said.

"Yes, Pop." replied the twins making Kyle smile.

After a round of hugs, they signed the discharge papers and loaded everyone up into the minivan. When they got to the house, Sierra showed them all around. They loved their room and the toys. After they got the tour they came over and gave Oliver and Kyle a big hug and thanked them. Cris, Layla and Nancy came over to see the twins. All five of them seemed to instantly bond.

"You know, its amazing how much they look and act like Sierra." said Layla. Everyone agreed.

Everyone sat down in the living room while Kyle and Oliver, with the kids help, started opening up some wedding gifts. Kyle and Oliver would take turns writing the thank you notes and the kids had a great time unwrapping the gifts.

Oliver decided to give the twins a tour of the police station. What little boy wouldn't want that? He had friends in the fire dept and planned to do the same. They didn't like the jail part though commenting that they had lived in one.

The kids were thrilled to be finger printed and have their mug shots taken. It was for fun but Oliver wanted to have a copy of their finger prints and mug shot just in case anything would happen. A cop is always thinking safety.

John and Bo were in his office talking about a case when Oliver dropped by with the kids.

"Bo, John, these are my twins Donny and Danny." said Oliver as Sierra was already getting hugs. "Boy's this is Uncle Bo and Uncle John."

"What do you mean your twins?" replied Bo. "They look just like…."

"I know, I know, I've heard." replied Oliver. "We are going adopt these cute little guys."

After the hugs were exchanged, the boys got a little quiet. They looked up at the white board in John's office that had some information on it.

"Is there something wrong?" asked John.

"No." the Twins replied. "It wasn't him; it was the other guy who was bad."

"Huh?" replied John

"The thing you are looking for is in his house. In his bedroom in the closet, on the floor." the Twins answered.

Bo and John looked shocked. They had been sitting there discussing a case of stolen merchandise and were trying to figure out who had motive before Oliver and the kids walked in.

"Did I mention that they're budding psychics?" Oliver replied sheepishly.

John and Bo stared at Oliver, then at the boys.

"Uncle John thinks you need to see the Aunt Marty." Donny said with a laugh.

"Uncle Bo thinks you need some more time off." Danny said laughing as well.

"But how did…?" replied Bo and John sounding a lot like the twins.

The adults just stared at each other in shock and the kids were laughing.

"I think we are going to go now." said Oliver absently. "We still need to meet Grandma Roxy."

The kids raced out of the room but the adults looked at each other silently until Oliver waved and left the room.

The kids had a great time with Roxy. The twins loved her and Roxy just loved them instantly. It was like they had known each other their whole lives.

The twins started laughing for no reason. "Pizza delivery girl. That is so funny Grandma."

Roxy started tearing because they called her Grandma but was puzzled by the comment and then it finally came to her. "Hey, how do you know about that?"

"We love you Grandma." replied the Twins. Roxy grabbed them into a hug and started crying.

Oliver, Kyle, Sierra and the twins all were coming together as a family. Everyone loved and accepted the kids into the family and they just loved everyone. They had this knack of making friends with everyone they met.

Present Day

The next morning, Oliver and Kyle were kissing goodbye since Oliver was on his way to work. The twins jumped on them. After a playful struggle for a couple minutes, the Twins said in unison "Daddy, make sure you wear your body armor thing at work today, promise us." Kyle and Oliver looked at each other in shock.

"Wear it all day, Daddy. Don't take it off until you get home. Promise?" the Twins continued. "It will be ok."

"Ok, I promise." Oliver replied.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	8. Chapter 8: The Attack

**Chapter 8: The Attack**

Rated: R

Oliver has been worried all morning. The twins warning have him a little on edge, plus this armor is bulky, uncomfortable and hot. Everyone is looking at him wondering why he was wearing it in the police station.

Oliver and Brody are asked to go out on a possible burglary in progress call. Oliver wouldn't normally go out on this type of call but there isn't the man power at the station to handle it. Oliver's mind goes back to the twins asking him to wear his body armor instead of his vest. He's wearing his but tells Brody to put his on.

"Why Fish?" ask Brody.

"The twins told me to make sure I wore it all day today and not to take it off. You know about them. If I'm going out on a call with you, I think you should put your on too." replied Oliver.

"I was wondering why you had yours on all day." Brody complied. "I'll put it on."

They get to 100 Main Street. The owner is waiting outside and says that she is sure someone is in the house.

Oliver is at the front door and Brody take's the back door. They call for backup but they do not wait to go into the house. Oliver heads into the living room checking every place he can and then heads up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Oliver turns into the bedroom and is confronted by a male in his early twenties. Before Oliver can say anything or react, the suspect pins him against the wall and starts stabbing him multiple times in the chest and quickly moves the knife down to just below the armor and stabs Oliver twice in the lower abdomen. Oliver drops to the ground.

Brody meets the suspect at the door and is surprised like Oliver. The suspect quickly grabs him and starts stabbing him in the chest and arms. Seeing that Brody is in danger, Oliver aims his gun and shoots the robber in the head. The robber drops to the ground and lies completely still. Brody makes sure the weapon was away from the suspect. He notices that Oliver is down.

He gets on his radio and shouts. "Officer down with multiple stab wounds. Send an ambulance to 100 Main St. I repeat, Officer is down."

"You will be ok Oliver." says Brody. Oliver couldn't say anything. The pain was too great. Brody grabs a blanket and uses it to try to stop the bleeding.

The backup and paramedics show up on the scene within a couple of minutes. The paramedic's begin working on Oliver and Brody. They get him on a stretcher and into the ambulance quickly and put Brody in the front seat and takes off to the hospital. The suspect was dead.

The twins, with tears in their eyes, tell Nancy to call Kyle. She called Kyle and hands to phone to the boys.

"Hi son, what's up?" Kyle asks.

"Pop, it's happened. Daddy will be to the hospital soon. He's been stabbed twice." cried the Twins. "He will be ok though. Trust us." He was ready to ask 'are you sure' but he knew better.

Kyle couldn't move or think for a minute. This was Kyle's worst nightmare, ever since Oliver was guarding Stacy to keep Mitch away from her, he's had a fear that Oliver could get hurt or worse.

"Ok son. I'll see that everything is ready here." Kyle finally replies. Kyle hears someone yelling for him as he hangs up.

"Kyle, where are you?" yells Dr. Carol Griffin.

"I'm here." replies Kyle. "Oliver is on his way in. He's been stabbed."

"How do you know that? I was just coming to tell you." replied Carol.

"I was notified. How bad is it?" replies Kyle.

"Two wounds, looks pretty deep but he's stable." says Carol. "Brody was also stabbed but they are flesh wounds. You are off duty now, go sit down and wait. We've called in some extra staff."

"No, it's ….." starts Kyle.

"Greg's orders." replied Carol. "Your emotions will get too raw Kyle. You don't want to make a mistake on someone."

"Ok but have the nurses get some blood ready for them in case they need it." replied Kyle. "I want to talk to Brody, if he's stable."

The ambulance pulls in with Oliver and Brody. They are unloaded and rushed into the emergency room. Kyle runs over to Oliver who is conscious.

"Detective Fish will need an OR stat. Get a surgeon for Fish. Officer Lovett will probably just need to be sutured. Get a second surgeon for Brody, just in case." yells out Carol.

"I'll take Fish." yells Greg running into the emergency room. He looks Oliver over real quick and yells "Take him to OR 1, now. Get some blood in case we need it."

"Oliver, how are you feeling?" Kyle said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm ok. It hurts a lot. How's Brody?" Oliver replies slowly.

"Looks like flesh wounds. He should be fine." replies Kyle. "The twins called and said you will be fine."

"Good." replied Oliver as he passes out.

"We have to go now, Kyle." said Greg.

"I love you Oliver. You will be fine." as the nurses take Oliver to the OR. His thoughts' racing through his head for minute and then goes to find Brody.

"Brody, what happened?" Kyle asks.

"Burglary, the assailant came at Fish then at me." replied Brody. "He hit me multiple times in the chest and on the arms and then Oliver shot and killed him before he could take more swings at me. He told me to wear my armor and if I didn't, I might not be alive Kyle." as he started to cry.

Kyle nods. He leaves Brody just as Jessica shows up and goes to the OR. He looks at Greg working on Oliver. Greg notices and gives Kyle the thumbs up. He's not out of the woods yet, it was a good sign. Nancy and the kids show up.

"Kyle" Nancy says. "How's Fish?"

"Looks good so far Nancy." Kyle says as he hugged his kids. He notices that the boys are concentrating.

"Are you two ok." asks Kyle.

"He will be fine Pop." replies the Twins. "Trust us."

"I do trust you." says Kyle. "Thank you for telling us about wearing the armor."

"He's our Daddy. It's our job to protect him." replies the Twins.

Kyle hugs his three kids again. Sierra is upset but seems to be doing ok. She must really have a lot of faith in the twins. Kyle is still scared and praying. Having all three kids around is helping him a lot.

Roxy comes running and grabs Kyle into a hug.

"Someone hurt my husband Roxy." Kyle said sadly.

"Flounder will be just fine Kyle. I know it!" replied Roxy. Kyle has not allowed himself to feel anything yet. He knows if he does, it will take over. He can't do that now. He needs to be strong for his children.

As people heard about Oliver they came to the hospital. Roxy, Nancy and Gigi were watching the kids when Kyle would roam the room talking to people, trying to make time go faster. The waiting room is full of police officers, friends and a few in the press.

After two hours, Greg comes out and walks towards Kyle. Kyle stands up and the three kids surround him.

"He should be fine." says Greg. "We were able to stop the bleeding and fix all the damage to his intestines and a nick on his kidney. We have to watch out for any infection especially since the intestines were lacerated." Kyle and Greg start talking shop. After their medical talk Kyle bends down to the twins.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, your Daddy might not have made it." says Kyle and he hugs and kisses all three of his children.

"Thank you Uncle Greg." said all three kids.

"You're very welcome." Greg replied as he hugged them all.

"I need to make a call." says Kyle as he pulls out his cell phone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	9. Chapter 9: The Acceptance

**Chapter 9: The Acceptance**

Rated: PG

"Barbara, its Kyle." says Kyle. "Oliver's been hurt on the job."

He explained what happened and what Greg told him. She's was relieved that Oliver will be ok and told Kyle it was her worst nightmare that her husband and or Oliver would get hurt on the job. They commiserate together sharing their feelings for a few minutes. She asked about the kids and Kyle told them that they were dealing with the situation ok. They hadn't told Oliver's parents about the twin's 'ability' yet.

"Barbara, he saved his fellow officer." Kyle said proudly.

"Kyle, I'm going to get a hold of George and we are coming to Llandview." Barbara said. Kyle agreed to keep her updated.

John and Bo walked into the OR waiting room and walked up to Kyle. Kyle gave them all the info he had.

"I'm relieved that Fish is going to be ok." said John "If he wasn't wearing that armor, that army combat knife may have gone through his vest. It could have been much worse."

"And the armor protected his neck from any injury. The vest would not have." replies Bo.

"I called his parents and they should be on their way soon." Kyle said. "They will stay in our guest room at the house."

"Give me their number. I'll have someone be there at the airport to pick them up." replies Bo. Kyle gives him the information and thanks him.

Kyle sent Nancy home with the kids to get them some dinner.

Greg comes out from Oliver's room and says "Kyle, Oliver is awake and asking for you."

Kyle walks into Oliver's room. "Oliver, how are you feeling?" asks Kyle.

"Like I was hit by a bus." replies Oliver.

"You're looking pretty good though." says Kyle. "I've seen this before."

"If I wasn't wearing that armor…" Oliver said unable to continue.

"I know." said Kyle. "We have the best sons in the world. Listen you sleep. I've called your parents; they should be here in a couple of hours."

"I love you." said Oliver as his eyes closed.

"I love you too." says Kyle as he kissed his cheek.

Six hours have passed since Oliver was stabbed. Kyle still hasn't gone home. He's glad he was able to change into new scrubs and freshen up a bit. He just finished when he saw George and Barbara being escorted by a police officer into the waiting room.

"Mr. Fish, Barbara, I'm glad you've gotten here." Kyle says. "Oliver is sleeping. He's going to be fine." He updated them on Oliver's condition. They are relieved that it's not worse. Kyle took them to his room and came back to the waiting room.

"Pop" said the three Kids. He pulled all three into a hug and kissed them.

"I am so glad you are here. I've missed you all so much." replies Kyle. He then tells them about his Dad and tells them he will take them to see him soon. The kids got excited when they heard Grandma and Grandpa were here.

George and Barbara came out of the room only to be bowled over by the three kids. They had never met the twins in person, so it was special for them. They looked into the twins eyes and fell instantly in love with them.

The Twins separated George from everyone else and were sitting on each knee having an animated conversation with him.

"I wonder what that's about?" says Barbara to Kyle.

"I do not know." replies Kyle.

When the twins were done with George, he introduced Nancy to George and Barbara. George was surprised to hear that she is the daughter of his Uncle's co-worker in the NYPD. Nancy told George of her and Oliver's idea about bringing them both out for a visit. George said he would like to be there for that.

Kyle let the nurses know he was leaving and took the kids and Oliver's parents to the house. On the way home they stop and picked up some take out to eat at home.

"The house is looking real good, Kyle" said George.

"Thanks." replied Kyle. "We've worked on it a lot. It was a disaster when we bought it but we are not done yet."

"And you guys do this work yourselves?" asked George.

"We do a lot of the small stuff. The big things we have friends that will help us for steak and beers." replied Kyle as he was getting dinner on the table. "It saves us a lot of money and we like to do the work."

After dinner was over, Kyle excused himself to go take a shower and change. As soon as Kyle entered his bedroom and saw Oliver's clothes on the bed. He broke down and started to cry.

"Sierra, Pop's in trouble, come on." said the Twins. The kids ran to the bedroom and saw Kyle on the floor curled up in a ball just bawling his eyes out. The kids started hugging their Pop. Barbara started towards Kyle but the twins stopped her.

"He needs us now Grandma." said the Twins. "We have it covered." She said ok, waited a few minutes and went back out to the living room with George.

About twenty minutes later, Kyle had calmed down enough to realize that someone else was with him. He noticed his kids hugging him and he started hugging them back.

"Thank you munchkins." thanked Kyle. "I love you."

"We know it's because you love Daddy." replied Sierra.

They hugged for about five minutes more and he sent them out to wash up and to put their pj's on while Kyle took a shower.

All three kids were at the breakfast bar when Kyle came out of his room. He dished them out some ice cream.

"Mr. Fish, Barbara, would you like some ice cream with the kids." asked Kyle. George said yes but Barbara said no. "Now I know where Oliver gets his sweet tooth from. We have toppings over in this cabinet." George went to the cabinet, which made everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry that I kind of lost it earlier. It just all caught up with me. I'm trained to ignore my feelings but when it's your own family it's different." said Kyle.

"It's ok. Call me George." said George, which shocked both Kyle and Barbara. "I'm not sure about all this uh…. But I do know that you love my son and that he loves you. It wouldn't be my choice but its Oliver's life."

"Thank you." said Kyle in a low voice. Finally, he's starting to get it.

When Kyle woke up, he felt so alone. He had been hugging Oliver's pillow all night. He was so use to Oliver being there with him in bed that he just felt empty. He hugged Oliver's pillow for a few minutes and then called the hospital to see how Oliver was doing. Oliver was awake and alert and was upset because he couldn't eat due to his punctured bowels. He went out to the kitchen after washing up.

Kyle saw George and Barbara finishing up their breakfast and Kyle told them how Oliver was doing.

"He's upset that he can't eat." laughed Kyle.

"I'm not surprised. We were just leaving now to see him. We thought we would stagger his visits so he won't get too tired." said Barbara.

"That's a good idea. The first couple of days will be hard for Oliver." replied Kyle. "I'll bring the kids and let them visit. Maybe you and George can take the kids out for lunch. How's that sound?" Yea came from the kids as they ran into the room.

"Sure, we would love too." said George. "Thanks."

He wanted Oliver to be with his parents for a while. He sat down with the kids to watch a cartoon or two and then went and got ready. They all got into the minivan and drove to the hospital.

George and Barbara were coming out of Oliver's room when Kyle and the kids were walking up the hall.

"He's still awake. Go on in." said Barbara.

"Thanks" replied Kyle as they went in the door.

"Daddy." said the three kids. Oliver smiled at them and kissed each one as Kyle held them up.

"I missed you all." said Oliver, as he looked at each one.

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" Sierra asked.

"I'm ok. I'm not in any pain but I have some discomfort when I move, so I'm trying to keep as still as I can." replied Oliver.

Each child got to talk to Oliver for a few minutes and then went out to their Grandparents in the waiting room. Sierra was last and when she was done, Kyle walked her down to George and Barbara. They discussed their lunch plans on going to Chucky Cheese and Kyle tried to slip them some money but both George and Barbara wouldn't think about it.

Kyle walked back to Oliver's room and said "Alone at last. I missed you so much." and kissed Oliver.

"Hmm... I've missed you too." replied Oliver. "Do you know what I could go for Mr. Fish?"

"Oliver Fish get your mind out of the gutter." replied a shocked Kyle. "Besides, you're not ready for that and I could get into real big trouble."

"You're no fun." replied Oliver.

"The tightening of your ab muscles would really be painful during orgasm… maybe in a week." Kyle said while winking at him. Oliver looked sad.

"Your Dad said that I could call him George." Kyle said trying to changing the subject.

"He did?" replied Oliver in shock. Kyle explained his little break down. How George and Barbara saw it and how the kids helped.

"Yes, he said that he still isn't sure about the gay thing, well sort of, but he said that he knew that you love me and that I love you. It wouldn't be his scene but I think he's really starting to get it." smiled Kyle.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Oliver said with tears in his eyes.

Brody and Jessica enter Oliver's room.

"Fish, how are you doing?" asked Brody.

"I'm ok. A bit tender when I move." replied Oliver. "Kyle says that I can't get a blo…."

"Oliver." Kyle yells. "You better stop right there." Jessica and Brody start laughing.

"How are you Brody?" asks Oliver.

"Same as you, I have stab wounds on both arms and its better not to move them." replies Brody. "If it wasn't for you Fish, I may not be standing here. Thank you."

"You're welcome." replied Oliver. "The armor was all the twins' idea."

"BTW, your two sons congratulated me on my new baby." said a surprised Jessica. "I'm not pregnant."

Oliver and Kyle looked at each other, then at Brody who was also smiling.

"Why are you all smiling like that?" said Jessica.

"You might want to take a pregnancy test." said Kyle.

"Why, because the twins say so?" replied Jessica.

"Yes." said Oliver.

Oliver and Kyle explained to her about the twins and how they seem to know certain things. They told her about the armor being the twin's idea.

"So, I may be pregnant?" a shocked Jessica replied.

"I would say it's for certain, but you better have that test." replied Oliver.

"Go down and get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and bring it up." suggested Kyle. "You can use Oliver's bathroom."

They liked the idea and Jessica ran down and got the test. She ran right in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. They waited and were all looking at the test.

"It is positive." said a shocked Jessica. "I'm pregnant."

"You still need to get checked by a doctor but with this test and the Dr. Twins think so." replied Kyle.

Brody and Jessica hugged and kissed. Oliver and Kyle congratulated them.

"I guess your right about the twins." said Jessica.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	10. Chapter 10: The Reveal

**Chapter 10: The Reveal**

Rated: NC-17 (Gay Sex Scene)

Oliver was in the hospital for two weeks. Kyle went back to work four days after the stabbing when it was assured that Oliver was going to be ok. He would stop by and check on Oliver every chance he had.

Oliver's parents had gone home but decided to come back when Oliver got out of the hospital for a short visit. They were eager to be here today when he came home but got stuck in traffic.

"Daddy, Pop, we need to talk to you." said the Twins.

Oliver and Kyle walked into the living room to find all three kids sitting on the floor in front of the couch. They took a seat on the couch and waited.

"We have something we need to tell you." said the Twins. "We are your boys, Daddy."

"I know we adopted you" replied Oliver.

"No, we are your real boys." said the Twins.

Oliver and Kyle sat there in shock. Not knowing what to say.

"Momma wouldn't let us tell you before." said the Twins.

"What?" Oliver and Kyle said, at the same time.

"Momma in heaven but we can talk to her." said Danny.

"Who was your Momma?" replied Kyle.

"Sierra's Momma." said Donny. "She feels bad about what she did and is trying to make things ok."

"I never slept with Stacey before the ball." Oliver said, still in shock.

"You went Vegas with some friends." said Danny.

"Yes, I was in Vegas but I don't remember Stacey being there." said Oliver.

"She was with someone else but he passed out and you were there and…" said Donny.

"I get the picture." Oliver replied quickly. The twins giggled.

The door bell rang and Sierra ran to answer the door.

"Momma says thank you for letting Sierra have a picture of her on her night stand." says Danny.

"Momma says she's sorry for everything." said Donny "And thanks you for not talking bad about her in front of Sierra."

Sierra escorted Oliver's parents into the room. They had gotten stuck in traffic and missed Oliver coming home from the hospital.

"How are you doing Oliver?" ask Barbara, as she hugged him.

"I'm still sore but I'm glad to be home." replied Oliver, as he greeted his parents.

"Should you be up?" George asks, as he hugged his grandkids.

"I'm fine. You might want to sit down for this." Oliver said to his parents.

Oliver explained about what the Twins told them.

"How can you be sure?" said George.

"We will have a DNA test done." Kyle replied. "I'm sure they are right though."

"It actually explains a lot of questions I think we both had." Oliver said. "We all saw the resemblance right away." Kyle agreed.

"I had a thought they might be when I first saw them." Barbara said. "I mean look at them. They look just like Oliver when he was a baby but I dismissed it thinking it couldn't be possible."

"But how would they know?" said George.

Kyle replied. "When they were talking to you in the hospital, did they seem to know things that they shouldn't have known?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, they did." replied George.

"What did they talk to you about?" asked Oliver.

"Well, it's kind of personal between the three of us. Let's just say that they sat me down and had a good talking to me." said George. The Twins ran over to George, jumped in his lap and hugged him.

"They are the ones who told me to wear my armor, Dad." said Oliver. "If I didn't listen to them, I would probably be dead." Kyle visibly shook.

"I noticed you said that you were drunk. Did that happen a lot?" said George.

"Yes. I was so conflicted and scared of my feelings that I got drunk almost every night to forget." replied Oliver. "But that is all over. I haven't gotten drunk since the night that Stacey and I conceived Sierra and I was able to come out."

"While you are all talking, I'm going to run the boys by the hospital for a DNA test, so we can get the ball rolling and I'll pick up some take out." said Kyle. "It shouldn't take more than an hour."

Kyle pulled some strings and put a rush on the DNA test so Oliver's parents would still be in town. He brought back two dinner buckets from KFC with extra sides.

That evening when they went to bed, Kyle was so happy to have Oliver back in his bed. Instead of hugging his pillow, he could hug the real thing.

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver, noticing a few tears from Kyle.

"I'm just glad to have you home. I missed you being in my bed." replied Kyle.

"I have missed being in your bed." said Oliver.

It's been a couple of day now since the big reveal. Oliver was improving every day. He still would be out of work for another two weeks but he was healing up nicely. They were all sitting down to lunch when Kyle's cell rang.

"That was Matt from the lab. The tests are in." said Kyle. "We will get a report in a couple of days but he knew I was waiting for the results."

"Well, what are they?" asks Oliver, impatiently.

"They are a match for Oliver and Stacey. They are your sons." replied Kyle.

Oliver opened up his arms and started crying. The twins gingerly sat on a knee and hugged their Dad. Kyle, Barbara and George had tears in their eyes, while Sierra had a big smile.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know." said Oliver in tears.

"We know Daddy." said the Twins. "Momma explained it all to us. We understand. She said that she is really sorry."

Oliver and the Twins cried for about ten minutes and asked Kyle to have Gigi come over. Sierra went over and joined the hug.

The door bell rang about an hour later. Oliver still had his children in a tight hug. Gigi and Rex came in and said hi to everyone, sitting down on the loveseat.

Oliver explained the story to a shocked Gigi and Rex.

"Aunt Gigi, Uncle Rex." cried the Twins, as they rushed over for hugs.

"Are you sure?" asked Gigi.

"We had a DNA test." replied Kyle. "When we get the paper results, we will give you a copy."

"I can't believe it." replied Gigi. "Seven years."

"Momma said that she's sorry. She was so lost for so long." replied Danny.

"What do you mean Momma said?" said Rex.

"We can hear Momma in our head." said Donny.

The twins told them things that only Rex, Gigi and Stacey knew. They were shocked but understood.

"She has a few things to do but she won't be with us every day soon." said Danny. "She'll come back only when we really need the help."

"What does she need to do?" asked Rex.

"She wants us to talk to Uncle Sky." said Donny. "It's Momma's fault he is in jail."

Schuyler hasn't been talked about in years. He went to jail for shooting Bo. Nobody other than Roxy really ever really mentions him. Everyone realized that he was pushed over the edge by Mitch, Allison, Stacey, losing Sierra and gaining Roxy as a mother. He didn't blame Oliver for claiming Sierra. He would have done the same think if the positions were reversed. Bo had gone to visit with Schuyler and at first he wouldn't even look Bo in the face during his first visit because he was so ashamed. Bo and Nora eventually forgave him and Bo would visit him every time he was at the prison.

Schuyler had gotten some mental help in jail and was coping pretty well. Other prisoners didn't bother him because he was Mitch's son. Nobody wanted to mess with Mitch. He was a model prisoner and he would probably be released sometime soon. He was able to finish college and his residency was working at the prison hospital. Hey were so pleased that they wanted to hire him after he got out.

They were all getting hungry so Oliver suggested throwing some meat on the barbeque. Kyle and Barbara made an early dinner while Sierra and Gigi played together and the Twins played with Rex and George. Oliver took a quick nap.

Barbara and George spent most of the night playing with the kids and talking to Oliver and Kyle. They were leaving in the morning because George had to work over the weekend.

George pulled Barbara, Oliver and Kyle off to the side.

"I feel like such a fool." said George.

"Why?" said Oliver.

"Because I could have missed this and I missed so much already." replied George, who was tearing up. "I'm sorry I was such an ass. I hope one day you can forgive me?"

"It's already been forgotten, George." said Kyle.

"Please, call me Dad." as George pulled Kyle into a hug.

Kyle, Oliver and Barbara were shocked. It took Kyle a couple of seconds to return the hug.

"You've been a good partner and husband to Oliver and a good father to the kids. I couldn't have asked for a better person for my son to be with." replied George.

Kyle and Oliver had started crying softly up during George's comments. After the shock wore off, Barbara joined them. Oliver and Barbara pushed into the hug. This was the first time Oliver had seen his father like this.

"The same goes for me Kyle and call me Mom." said Barbara.

"It means a lot that you have accepted me." said to Kyle. "My love for your son, is just like the love, you have for your wife."

"I see that now." said George.

It was getting late by this time and Oliver and Kyle let the Grandparents put the kids to bed. Living so far away, they didn't have the option to do it, so it was a treat for them.

Oliver and Kyle went to bed after they cleaned up and made sure everything was locked up. They got into bed and spooned like they always did.

"I can't believe Dad." said Kyle, smiling as he said the word Dad. "He finally gets it."

"I can't believe it either." replied Oliver.

Oliver parents left the next morning. Kyle was able to say goodbye to 'Mom and Dad'. The kids cried when they left. You could tell that they didn't want to leave.

Oliver had a doctor's appointment the next day. He was hoping he was getting close to going back to work. He was going stir crazy not being able to do anything.

"Well, I would say another week till you can go back to work with restrictions. No running after or tackling anyone but you can do paperwork, crime scene investigations and other non physical work." said Greg.

"What about sex?" asked Oliver quickly.

"You should be healed up enough for it but be careful. Don't overdo it and make yourself worse. I would suggest that you let Kyle do all the work and you lay back and enjoy." replied Greg, with a chuckle.

They had finished up their appointment and Oliver was getting dressed and Greg was doing some paperwork when Oliver called Gigi.

"Can you take the kids for the night?" asked Oliver.

"You can have sex now, huh?" replied Gigi, laughing. "Sure we can take the kids."

"How did you know?" replied Oliver. Greg started laughing.

Oliver ignored Greg. He thanked her and told Gigi that he would have the kids to her by 4pm. Kyle walked in the room as he hung up with Gigi. Greg gave Kyle the lowdown on Oliver's progress.

"We are having a date night." said Oliver.

"We can have sex now?" Kyle laughed. "Sounds good to me."

"You may have to do most of the work." Oliver said, with his trademarked scrunched face.

"Like I care." laughed Kyle. They kissed and Oliver almost ran out the door to start the preparation.

Kyle got home from work about 5:30pm and Oliver greets him at the door with flowers, a couple of energy bars and a bottle of champaign.

"Oh, for me?" Kyle said sweetly. "Energy bars are so romantic, Oliver."

Oliver pushed Kyle against the closed door and started kissing him. So much for dinner Kyle thought.

"Kyle, I can't wait. I've thought about you all afternoon." said Oliver, as he was kissing Kyle. "It's embarrassing walking through the grocery store with half a hardon."

Oliver started ripping off Kyle's clothes and then his own. He ran to the kitchen, turning off the oven and grabbing a bottle of olive oil and ran back to the front door.

He began kissing Kyle again deeply, while lubing Kyle and then himself up. There was no time for foreplay. He turns Kyle around leaning him over so his hands were on the door.

Oliver entered Kyle, gently pushing all the way in. Both moaned with excitement. After about ten minutes of slow thrusting, Oliver was starting to feel pain in his abdomen but his lust for Kyle had taken over and nothing was going to stop him now. Oliver pushed Kyle completely against the door and started picking up the tempo. He was pounding so hard that the door knocker on the outside of the door was gently knocking itself.

Roxy walks up to Oliver and Kyle's door but before she can knock she sees the door knocker was knocking slightly by itself. She put her hand against the door and it felt like someone was pushing against it from the inside over and over.

She heard Kyle say "Please don't stop, please don't stop. Aaaahhhh." With that, she peaks in through window and see's Kyle and Oliver naked on the floor, in front of the door, in afterglow. With a huge smile and after taking a quick parts inventory, she immediately turns around and leaves.

"I need to find a man!" says Roxy, as she walked away from the door lighting a cigarette. "That Tuna is packing a whale."

Seeing Oliver look dejected. Kyle pulls him into a hug and asks him what's wrong.

"I'm so sorry Kyle." said Oliver, sadly.

"Why?" replies Kyle.

"I just couldn't wait. It's been a while and I just got carried away. I wanted it to be a romantic evening for you and I ruined it." Oliver said with tears in his eyes.

"Being taken at the front door is pretty hot Oliver. Knowing that you lusted after me enough to barely let me in the door shows me how much you love and want me. There is nothing more romantic than that. When was the last time we've been that spontaneous?" replied Kyle.

"It's been a while." replied Oliver.

Now let's wash up and eat. We still have the rest of the evening." replied Kyle. "By the way, that olive oil isn't virgin anymore." They both chuckled. "Let's have a nice dinner and then we can light a fire in the fireplace and sip champaign. That will be very romantic. Then we can go into the bedroom and finish off the night, if you're not too tired or sore." Oliver agreed.

Oliver had used the fine china, crystal glasses, silverware and candle holder's they received as a wedding presents to set the table. He put the flowers in a vase. They didn't have to reheat the dinner. Oliver had gotten one of those frozen vegetable meals where you just add the meat. It turned out to be perfectly done. After they ate, they sat on the couch just holding each other and sipping wine.

"Oliver. I've been thinking of something and I want to get your thoughts." asked Kyle.

Oliver replied "Sure, what is it?"

"I've been thinking of changing my last name." replied Kyle.

"What? Why?" questioned Oliver.

"Well, I want to have the same last name as my kids. I want us to have the same name." said Kyle.

"Oh. I didn't know that was bothering you." replied Oliver.

"It's not too much. I think about it every time someone gives me the questing look of who are your kids?" replied Kyle. "My parents were married the whole time I was growing up. They both had the same last name as I did. I know times have changed and it isn't always politically correct these days but that's how I feel."

"So what were you thinking?" asked Oliver. "Lewis-Fish or Fish-Lewis?"

"What kind of fish is a Lewis-Fish?" chuckled Kyle. "No, I was thinking just Fish."

"What, you want to drop your last name for mine?" an astonished Oliver replied.

"It wouldn't be right for you to change the kid's last names, so I figured Kyle Lewis Fish was the best choice. I'll just use my last name as my middle name." Kyle said, as he looked at Oliver to see his reaction.

"If this is what you want, I will support you in any way you need me too. All you have to do is ask." replied Oliver. "Let's clean up and go to bed. I'm a bit tired and sore. How about we wait till morning to have our other encounter?"

It sounded great to Kyle. He was tired too. They spooned in bed. Oliver kissed Kyle's shoulder and Kyle kissed Oliver's hand, like after the first time they had sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	11. Chapter 11: The Talks

**Chapter 11: The Talks**

Rated: R

"Hey Roxy." said Kyle. "I need to talk to you about Schuyler."

"Forget about that for a minute." said Roxy. "I came over to your house the other night but someone was already pounding on the door!"

"What!" Kyle said. His face was getting all red and he started to stutter. "Wwhat do yyou mmean?"

"You heard me." proclaimed Roxy.

Kyle was about to go neon. "You saw that?"

"Well, I didn't take any pictures. Boy that was great." said Roxy laughing. "I didn't know you guys were packing so much meat. He was going at you like a hammertoed shark."

Kyle just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Roxy just stood there laughing. Kyle told her what happened.

"I can't believe he took me at the front door." said Kyle. "He was so horned up wanting me that he just couldn't help himself. He tells me that he loves me but he certainly proved it the other night."

"I told you he was a keeper." Roxy said.

"Well Roxy, when you're right, you're right." replied Kyle, as he hugged her.

They talked for a few minutes about the rest of the night and how romantic it was before Kyle got to the point of the visit.

"The Twins want to see Schuyler." said Kyle.

"Why?" Roxy asked.

"As it turns out, the Twins are Oliver and Stacey's sons." said Kyle.

An astonished Roxy said. "What, they are the skanks kids?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that. If the Twins or Sierra would hear you say that..." said Kyle angrily.

"Ok, ok." interrupted Roxy. "You know she turns my dial soap."

Kyle told her the whole story.

"Are you sure they can talk to her?" asked Roxy. "Do you think they could pick out some lottery numbers for me?" Roxy's cell phone rang. It was the Twins who gave her 714 for the pick three lottery for today.

Kyle shakes his head. "If they all turn out like Stacey, I don't think I'm going to live past their teen years." Roxy laughed.

"Anyway, Roxy, the Twins would like to see Schuyler. Stacey would like to apologize through the Twins for all the hurt she has caused him." stated Kyle.

"Ok, I'll talk to him about letting the kids see him." said Roxy. "I won't tell him what it's about though."

Later that night, Roxy sat and waited for the lottery number to be picked. When they got to the pick three, Roxy was all nervous. The first ball was a 7, the second ball was 1 and the third ball was a 4.

"750 big ones." yelled Roxy all excited. "I need to take them to the track!" She began wondering how she can pull it off.

It took a week to set up a meeting with Schuyler in prison. Bo ended up having to get involved to make it happen because of the kids. They were going to have the conference room for the meeting.

All five were searched and patted down by the guards. It wasn't easy doing the kids because they kept squirming. The guards fell in love with the kids instantly and treated them like they were the Governor. One of the guards recognized Oliver from the paper and wanted to know how he was feeling.

Kyle saw Schuyler while on rounds at the prison from time to time. Even though Schuyler was working at the prison, he was usually out on the other side of the prison when Kyle was there. Kyle would give him updates and pictures of Sierra. Schuyler hasn't seen Sierra since he left for prison.

As soon as Schuyler saw Sierra, he started to cry. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. When he had composed himself, he saw the twins.

"Who are these little guys?" Schuyler said.

"They are our sons." said Kyle. "Actually, they are Oliver's and Stacey's sons."

"What?" replied Schuyler in shock.

"Apparently, Stacey and I had sex when I was in Vegas seven years ago. I don't even remember Stacey being there at all." said Oliver. "I didn't know about the twins. She gave them up for adoption but they ended up in an orphanage a couple of months ago. We found the twins in a traffic accident and fell in love with them."

"How do you know they are…" said Schuyler. "Wait, DNA test right?"

"Yes, how did you guess?" said Oliver with a smile.

The Twins walked over to Schuyler and the boys sat on each leg.

"Hi Uncle Sky." said the Twins.

"We gave Grandma winning lottery numbers." said Donny.

"Now she wants to take us to the track." giggled Danny. Oliver rolled his eyes in frustration.

Schuyler looked up at Oliver and he indicated they were talking about Roxy.

"I bet she did." laughed Schuyler. "Now, why did you guys want to see me?"

"Our Momma wants to talk to you." said Danny.

Schuyler looked up at Oliver and Kyle. Both shook their heads yes.

"Momma says that she is sorry for using you and causing you so much pain." said Donny.

"She knows it's all her fault you are here." said Danny.

"She feels bad and wanted to apologize but she also wants to help you." said Donny.

"Uncle Sky, go to Joe's diner in Cherryville the first day you get out at 3pm and wait for a girl named Susan to talk with you. She's a good person and will make you happy." said Danny.

"Dating tips from seven year olds?" Schuyler said.

"Uncle Sky." said Danny

"Don't take a shower tomorrow morning." continued Donny.

"Believe us Uncle Sky." said Danny. "There is going to be a fight."

"Believe in them Schuyler. Hey told me to wear my armor at work and it ended up saving my life." said Oliver.

Kyle took the kids out in the hallway and Oliver stayed and talked to Schuyler for a while. He showed him his stab wounds and about what's been going on. They talked about how big Sierra had gotten and Oliver told Schuyler that he can come over to visit when he gets out. Schuyler thanked Oliver. He isn't too sure how people will react to him being back in town.

On the way home from the prison, they decide to see if Kim was home.

Nigel walked into the parlor where Kim is sitting reading War and Peace.

"Sierra Rose Fish and family here to see you." Nigel said.

"Bring them right in." Kim said excitedly.

"Aunt Kimmy." yells Sierra. She ran up to Kim and hugged her.

Hugging back "Hey girlfriend, how are you doing?" asked Kim.

"Good." said Sierra. "Do you want to meet my brothers?"

"Brothers?" Kim said looking up at the twins.

"Hi Aunt Kimmy." the Twins said. They ran up and gave her a hug.

"Aren't you so cute." she said hugging them back.

Kim looked at the twins, then at Sierra Rose. "You know they…" she stops in mid sentence with a shocked look on her face. "It couldn't be."

"Yes, they would look alike, wouldn't they?" Oliver said, trying not to sound bitter.

"Oh my god." said Kim. "It can't be." The Twins moved her to the couch and sat on her lap.

"They are." said Kyle.

"But how?" replied Kim.

Oliver explained about seeing the Twins at the wedding then coming across them in an accident. He then told her about the adoptions and then finding out that they were his and Stacey's boys and about the DNA test.

"I'm really shocked." said Kim. "I didn't think I'd see them again." She explained what happened all those years ago. "We didn't know who the father was. I swear it."

Oliver looked at the Twins who confirmed Kim was telling the truth.

"It's ok Kim. While I'm not happy about it, I'm not totally without blame." said Oliver with a guilt ridden expression.

"Mamma said it's not anyone's fault. I just happened." said Danny.

"Mamma what?" said Kim in shock.

"Mamma told us. We can talk to her." said Donny.

"She says to tell you about the time in Vegas when you had the brothers…" said Danny.

"Ok, I believe you." yelled Kim. "Don't tell them that. They are too young." The boys snickered.

"Even after all these years, I miss her terribly." said Kim, with a sad face.

"She misses you too!" said the Twins.

"Stacey, did you see those boots I got yesterday?" said Kim. "Girl, they are to die for."

"She said they are hot." said Danny. "She wishes she could wear boots."

"What they can't get you shoes. What kind of place is that?" an upset Kim replied.

"They don't need shoes. Their feet never get dirty." replied Donny.

"Oh, ok." said Kim. "Still, that's no reason not to accessorize."

"Momma said to tell you congratulations." said Donny, as he pointed at her stomach.

"I only found out two hours ago." said Kim. "I haven't even told Clint, yet."

Clint walks in the room. "Tell me what?"

Kim stiffened up. She was afraid of what Clint would say.

"Remember how I've been getting kind of sick in the morning and I haven't been hungry too much lately?" said Kim.

"Yes." replied Clint.

Kim continued, "Well, I went to the doctors today. I'm six weeks pregnant."

Clint stood there shocked. He didn't know what to say. A father at his age.

"Mama said it's going to be a healthy little boy." said Danny.

"Yea, a boy!" yells Donny. Sierra stuck out her tongue at Donny.

"A boy." said Clint. "How… what…" he tries to sputter out.

"Congratulations, we are going to leave now, so you two can talk." said Oliver. "Kids say goodbye and let's go."

Kyle and Oliver shook hands with Clint and gave Kim a hug. The kids gave them both hugs and kisses goodbye.

The next morning, Schuyler was getting ready to take a shower when he remembered the warning of the Twins. He decided to wash up in his sink instead. About five minutes later, the sirens went off and guards were running down the hall headed for the showers.

"I wonder what Susan will look like?" he said to himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included below. They are the property of ABC television.


	12. Chapter 12: The Change

**Chapter 12: The Change**

Rated: NC-17 (Sexual Content – Gay sex)

They had started the ball rolling the day after Kyle told Oliver he wanted to change his name. They filed a petition with the Court of Common Pleas with a fingerprint card and criminal record check. They had also placed a notice of intent in two newspapers in the county with the day and time of the hearing.

"I can't believe today is the day." said Kyle all excited.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" replies Oliver.

"Absolutely." said Kyle. "I want all of us to have the same last name." as he kissed Oliver.

The hearing started and the judge was reading over the petition and the other documents.

"May I ask why you are changing your name?" asked the Judge.

"I got married and we are raising children together." said Kyle, putting his arm around Oliver. "And I want to have the same last name as my husband and kids." The kids came over and hugged their Pop.

The Judge smiled at the sign of affection from the kids. "Does anyone object to the name change of Kyle Lewis to Kyle Lewis Fish?" Nobody objected so the judge granted the request.

Everyone congratulated Kyle. The kids and Oliver gave him special hugs and they went out to celebrate.

Kyle called the hospital on the way to the restaurant to let them know the name change went through. They had already ordered new prescription pads, stationary, name tags and all the other things he would need. They also needed to update the hospital directory, medical information and payroll to include his new name. Luckily, it was quick and easy because everything was preplanned. The administrative staff at the hospital is one of the best in the state.

Oliver had reserved a table at the Palace Hotel restaurant. The kids had never been to some place so fancy before. The Twins looked so cute in their suits and Sierra look gorgeous in her pink dress.

Kyle thought the waiter would faint when the kids ordered hot dogs. "Hot dogs are not served in a four start restaurant." the waiter said, "I would suggest a small steak, french fries and some cut corn?"

Looking at all the kids, Oliver said "That would be good. Thank you." The waiter took Oliver and Kyle's order and left.

"How much is this costing us Oliver?" said Kyle, "Can we afford this?"

"Don't worry about that. We are here to celebrate." replied Oliver. "Besides since you told me you wanted to change your name, I've been putting away some extra money each week so we could do something special."

"That was very smart of you." said Kyle.

"Can we give Pop his gift now?" asks Sierra. Oliver shook his head yes.

The twins pulled out a present for Kyle. Kyle opened the box and found a new name plate that said Dr. Kyle Lewis Fish on it. It was kind of tall and had a place to put his business cards and on the back, there were pictures of the Twins, Sierra, Oliver and Roxy.

"This is so nice. I love you all." said Kyle with tears in his eyes. He was always knocking his business cards and pictures off his desk so this would be great.

Later that evening, the kids were in bed and Kyle and Oliver were on their way to their bedroom.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" asked Kyle.

"No, you haven't Dr. Fish." replied Oliver with a smile.

"Then let me show you." Kyle said seductively.

He took Oliver's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. They started kissing while slowly taking off each other's clothes. Kyle picked up the lube off the sink and pushing Oliver into the shower stall and turned on the shower. They took turns washing each other, slowly, sensually and orally, while they talked about how much they meant to each other. When they were clean, Kyle took some lube and began to loosen up Oliver.

"Oh Kyle, that feels so good." said an aroused Oliver.

Kyle could remember a time when Oliver didn't want to try anal sex. "Oliver, I enjoy it so why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know Kyle. It's not something I've ever done." he replied nervously.

"How about we start slow? We can start with rimming and then work our way up. You decide the pace." asked Kyle, knowing that it was just fear that was stopping Oliver.

Oliver thought for a minute and said "As long as we can go at my pace. I think I can handle that."

Kyle knew that once he felt the pleasure, he would like it. He knew he had to be patient.

Kyle started with rimming. Kyle tried not to laugh when Oliver jumped when he licked across his hole but once he got use to it he started liking it. Then he progressed rubbing and then to using a finger. The finger took a while since Oliver would tense up every time he tried to insert it but Kyle persevered. Soon he was taking two fingers and enjoying it.

Kyle bought a dildo that was almost half the size of him and once he got use to that he tried the real thing. He had to go very slow but soon Oliver was taking it like a pro and liking it. It took a week to get to the screwing but from that moment on, they were both full participants in their sexual relationship.

Kyle snapped out of the past and into the present. Kyle pushes Oliver against the glass shower enclosure. "Turn your head and look at us in the mirror." said Kyle. Oliver turned his head. "I want to see the pleasure that I'm giving you."

When Kyle saw at that Oliver was looking, he entered him fully. Both men started moaning. Kyle took his time taking Oliver. He could tell by Oliver's expression that he was loving it.

He noticed that his hands were pruned up. They always seem to lose track of time when they are making love. They get so caught up in the moment, in the passion, that time seems to stop.

"Oliver lets finish this up." Kyle said. All Oliver could do is moan. Kyle picked up the pace and soon both men climaxed.

Oliver said straining to speak, "Who knew I could enjoy it so much?"

"I did." said Kyle, causing Oliver to chuckle. "I knew you would, because I enjoy it just as much. It's the best thing in the world having you in me."

"I feel the same." said Oliver, still trying to catch his breath. "Even after all these years, you still take my breath away. I love you so much."

"And you take mine away. I love you too." replied Kyle.

They stood in the shower kissing until they got cold. After getting out and drying off, they hopped into bed.

The Twins peaked into Oliver and Kyle's bedroom and said. "Mama says she needs a cigarette." They giggled and ran back to their room.

"Stacey, stop that." yelled out Oliver. "I don't want them to growing up to be that way. That's gotten us into a lot of trouble in the past."

They heard Donny say in a small voice, "Momma says she's sorry."

"Come here boys." said Oliver. Both boys slowly entered the room like they were in trouble. Oliver waved them over and pulled them onto the bed with him and Kyle.

"I didn't mean to yell. I just want to make sure you grow up to be happy." said Oliver as he hugged the twins. "You know some of the things your Momma did in the past, right?"

"Yes" said the Twins.

"How did it make other people feel?" asked Oliver.

"Sad." the twins said softly. Sierra ran into the room into Kyle's arms.

"It's our job to make sure you turn out to be the best you can." replied Oliver. "I know your Momma wouldn't do anything to hurt the three of you. She loves you very much. But I just want to make sure that you kids don't follow down the same path she took because you're Pop and I love you too much to let that happen."

"Momma says that your right." said Danny.

"We shouldn't follow her path. She wants us to be on a better path than she was." said Donny.

"All parents want their kids to be better than they are." said Kyle. "That's what a good parent does."

The conversation stopped. They all snuggled together and all five of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next evening, the door bell rang. Kim was at the door. As Kyle opened the door, she rushed in and said "I need to speak to the Twins please."

"Sure but why?" said Kyle.

Kim says in a panic. "I need to talk to Stacey. I need her help."

"I wouldn't get too close to Stacey." said Oliver. "She has told the Twins that they will lose ability in the future to talk to her. Unless it's an emergency."

"It's the only way I get to be with my girl." says Kim with tears in her eyes. "And it is an emergency."

"Every time you see Sierra and the Twins, you are with her Kim." Oliver said with care.

"You are going to need to find someone else to talk too." said Kyle.

"I'll talk to you two." said Kim.

"Oh no you won't." said Oliver quickly.

"Please. I don't know what to do." said Kim. "He won't touch me. What am I suppose to do drug him to get some sex?"

"Kim you're not that person anymore." said Oliver.

"I'm not?" said Kim.

"No, you're happily married and pregnant." Kyle said, "You don't need to resort to tricks anymore. Just talk to Clint. Tell him how you are feeling."

"Talk to him? That's your advice?" said Kim in anger. "You guys suck! Where are the Twins?"

Kyle and Oliver laughed as the kids walked in the room.

"Pop, can we get a drink?" said Sierra. Kyle went to get them some juice.

Danny said "Momma said they are right. Just talk to Uncle Clint. He'll understand."

"You don't have to play tricks anymore. Just be honest with him." said Donny.

"You've changed a lot in the past five years. Don't go back and ruin it now by playing games." said Danny.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose Clint." cried Kim. "I've had to fight and do things that I'm not proud of my whole life just to have something, to be somebody. I'm not ashamed and I've even liked some of it. I'm afraid that if I don't fight, I'll lose the man I love. I can't lose him."

Oliver went over to hug her. "Relax. It's ok Kim. Everyone gets scared every once in a while. You've come a long way baby. Don't turn back now." Kim chuckled.

"So I'm over reacting?" said Kim, as the kids added to the hug.

"Yes. It's the hormones." said Kyle flatly.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	13. Chapter 13: The Pregnancy

Chapter 13: The Pregnancy

Rated: NC-17 (Sexual Content – Gay sex)

Oliver was already asleep. Both men had an extremely hard day and Kyle wasn't surprised that Oliver was sleeping. He wanted to be too but his stomach was tossing and turning from the extra burrito he had for dinner.

The next morning Kyle ran into the bathroom.

"Kyle, are you sick again?" said Oliver, hearing Kyle throwing up in the toilet.

"Yes." said Kyle. "It's probably the stomach flu."

Kyle came out of the bathroom in his underwear. "My back aches, I'm nauseated and tired." Kyle complained. "And my nipples are sore. You did a number on them last night."

"I didn't touch them last night. We were so tired that we went right to sleep, remember?" said Oliver.

"That's right. I wonder why they are so sore then." said Kyle.

"Oh my god." laughed Oliver. "It sounds like you're pregnant."

"That's dumb Oliver. I can't be pregnant." said Kyle, giving Oliver a dirty look.

"What are your symptoms?" replied Oliver.

Kyle thought for a moment and said, "Your right, but I can't be. I'm a man."

"Maybe you're going to through manopause." laughed Oliver.

"I'm not old enough for that." Kyle replied, feeling a bit defensive, "Stop laughing, I feel like shit."

"You crawl back into bed and I'll bring you some crackers and some ginger ale." said Oliver.

By the time he got back with the crackers and ginger ale Kyle was sleeping. He sat on the bed thinking about Kyle's symptoms. Kyle did complain the other day that his pants were getting tight. He pulled on some clothes, ran out of the room and went to the drugstore.

"Oliver, what would you need these for?" said Matt his pharmacist.

Nervously he replied, "They are for a friend."

"You're not cheating on Kyle are you?" accused Matt.

"No, I can't believe you asked me that." Oliver said with anger in his voice, "I would never do that."

"Ok, ok." Matt said as Oliver ran out of the pharmacy. "They must be for a friend since Kyle can't get pregnant."

When he got home he woke Kyle and pulled him in the bathroom.

"Take these." said Oliver.

Kyle saw they were pregnancy tests.

"Are you crazy? I'm a man. I can't get pregnant." said Kyle.

"Listen, just humor me." said Oliver. "Look at your symptoms and don't forget you complained how tight your jeans were around the waist the other day."

"But that doesn't…" he stopped in mid sentence. "Ok, I'll take them."

They read the instructions and took the tests. All three tests came back positive.

"Positive." a stunned Kyle said, "How can I be pregnant?"

"I guess I'm better than I thought." laughs Oliver.

"This isn't funny Oliver." yells Kyle in a panic. "I can't believe this. What are we going to tell people? What are we going to tell the kids?"

"Get dressed. Let's go see Greg." said Oliver.

Kyle agreed and got ready.

Greg was having brunch in his office when they walked in and shut the door.

"Can we talk to you? Its urgent." said Kyle. "You can't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Sure. If you don't mind watching me eat." replied Greg. The thought of food was turning Kyle's stomach.

"I'm not feeling well. It's crazy but my symptoms…" started Kyle but was unable to continue.

"What are your symptoms?" questioned Greg.

"I'm nauseated, back aches, breasts are sore, tired all the time and I gained a little weight." said Kyle.

Greg starts laughing. "You sound pregnant."

Oliver pulled out the tree pregnancy tests from his pocket and put them on Greg's desk.

"Are you kidding me? Is Alan Funt here?" laughs Greg.

Kyle starts to cry.

"Oh and he's emotional too." said Oliver seriously.

"You're serious aren't you?" Greg asked in shock.

"Yes. Do you think we would play a practical joke on you like this?" said Oliver, while trying to comfort Kyle. "The tests say he's pregnant but how can he be? He's a man."

"You can't be but let's run a pregnancy test first and some blood work then an ultrasound if we need too before we do anything else." said Greg.

"Listen, I think we would prefer to keep this as quiet as possible for now." said Kyle.

Kyle took the pregnancy test and sure enough it came back positive. Greg secured a room to do the ultrasound. They tried to keep things as quiet as possible but Carol was nosing around.

"Ok guys, what's going on?" said Dr. Carol Griffin. It was a slow day.

"Carol nothing is going on. We just are running a few tests." said Kyle.

"For what?" said Carol. "I know you ran a pregnancy test. Who did you run it on?"

Greg, Kyle and Oliver looked at each other and then Kyle said "On me."

"On you?" Carol said with a big laugh.

Greg replied, "It came back positive and he has all the symptoms of being pregnant. I'm going to run an ultrasound to see if I can see anything."

"You're not kidding are you?" she said in shock. All three shook their heads.

"We are ready? Let's do this before someone else walks in." said Greg.

Greg put on some gel on Kyle and put the transducer on his stomach. Everyone's eyes were on the screen as he glided the transducer across the stomach area. Everything looked normal and then something came on the screen that shocked everyone.

"That's a gestational sac." Greg said in shock. "Oh my god, there's an embryo."

"What? Where?" said Oliver in complete shock. He never thought it could actually be possible.

"Right here." pointed Carol. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. Damn you have good sperm Oliver."

Everyone laughed but Kyle. "This isn't funny." cried Kyle. "Oliver!" Oliver went over to Kyle and both started crying, both unable to speak. A baby of their own, it's impossible but there it is.

Greg continued with the ultrasound. "Everything looks good. The fetus looks perfectly normal."

When everyone got over the shock of what they saw, they went back to Greg's office and talked about what their next move was going to be. At some point they would need to contact the hospital administrator. They just couldn't hide the large number of tests that will needed.

When they got home, they picked up the kids from Nancy's house. When they got in the house, they sat the kids and Nancy on the couch.

Looking at the kids Kyle said. "How would you like to have another brother or sister?"

All three kids looked at their Pop and Dad in shock.

"Are you 'dopting?" asked Sierra.

"Um… No. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have the baby." said Kyle.

"What?" Nancy laughed. "You can't be!"

"Boys can't have babies, Pop." Sierra said in a serious tone.

"Well, he is. It's already been confirmed." replied Oliver. "Here is the sonogram picture."

"Mamma didn't tell us that?" said the Twins. "Why didn't we know?"

"Maybe she didn't want to ruin the surprise." said Oliver.

Danny said in shock. "Momma says it's true."

Once the kids got over the shock, they were excited. Sierra wanted a girl so it would be two against two. Of course, the boys wanted another boy. They explained to the kids that they didn't want them to tell anyone about their Pop being pregnant.

Nancy, Oliver and Kyle talked while the kids were playing. They told her everything they did and everything that happened with Greg. She just couldn't believe it. She agreed that nothing should be said publically about it.

"Nancy, we needed to tell you because you're going to see me on a daily basis. We wanted you to know because you're a nurse and our friend." said Kyle. "We are not going to tell anyone, even our friends of this yet and maybe not ever. We do not want to be the next tabloid sensation."

Month's passed and Kyle was getting bigger and bigger. He was able to keep it hidden mostly by wearing larger shirts. Exercise and sensible eating was the biggest help to keep his weight down. He looked like he had a beer belly instead of looking pregnant.

The door bell rang and Kyle walked over and opened the door.

"Have you been avoiding me?" questioned Roxy.

"No, why would you think that?" Kyle said nervously.

"Because you won't return my calls. What's going on?" said Roxy.

Kyle said." Roxy, there is nothing…"

"You have never lied to me. Don't start now." said Roxy angrily.

"Ok, but you can never tell anyone." said Kyle. "Promise me?"

"Ok, I promise." said Roxy.

Kyle lifted his shirt up and showed Roxy his pregnant belly.

"You need to go to the gym." Roxy laughed. "You're getting… that looks like…" unable to finish.

"It's exactly what it looks like." said Kyle. "I'm pregnant."

"But how?" asked a surprised Roxy.

"We don't know. We just know I am." said Kyle.

"I need a drink." said Roxy who's was feeling light headed.

Kyle went and got Roxy a drink. She drank it in one gulp. It was a good thing he brought the bottle with him.

"I don't understand this." Roxy stated. "Are you one of those hermatodykes?"

"Hermaphrodite?" replied Kyle. "No. They really don't understand how this happened yet. I've had a lot of tests but they still don't understand it."

"Damn, Trout has some real good swimmers." said Roxy in amazement.

The conversation just kind of stopped. Kyle poured Roxy another drink. She took another gulp and then took the bottle from Kyle.

"Are you ready to be a grandma again?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"For you and Trout, anytime." said Roxy as she started to cry. Kyle soon joined her.

Kyle woke up feeling very turned on. Oliver had described his day yesterday as the "living hell". He ended up being very busy which included an extra shift. He was pretty much dead to the world but Kyle was so turned on he just couldn't wait.

Kyle started rubbing his hand over Oliver's hairy chest. His hand went lower and lower until he was down to Oliver's boxers. He was sucking on one of Oliver's nipples while rubbing him through his boxers and soon had him rock hard. Oliver was still asleep but Kyle didn't care. He had to have Oliver no matter what!

Kyle pulled down the blankets to get to what he wanted and when he couldn't get Oliver's boxers off; he ripped the fabric of the fly, making the hole bigger. He pulled out Oliver's hardness and brought to his lips.

While the oral sex was great for Kyle, he just had to have Oliver in him. He lubed himself up and sat on Oliver's hardness. By the time he had hit bottom, Oliver was awake. Kyle pulled himself up to the tip and then back down again.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" moaned Oliver.

"I just couldn't wait Oliver. I'm so horny that I can't think straight." said Kyle. "Give it to me Oliver."

Oliver started bucking up as Kyle descended his hardon. He started rubbing Kyle's belly and his nipples. Kyle was getting tired fast and when Oliver noticed he rolled Kyle over onto the bed and raised his legs and threw a pillow under Kyle ass and back. He began thrusting faster and faster into Kyle making him moan in pleasure.

"Keep going Oliver." moaned Kyle. "Don't ever stop."

Oliver kept up the pace for about ten minutes before flipping Kyle over on all fours and plunging back in. He did it to get Kyle in a better position for him and the baby but also to stop his pending orgasm. He continued his tirade on Kyle's ass but all too soon, both had their orgasms. Kyle rolled over into Oliver's arms while they were calming down.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I do not know what came over me. I think it's the hormones but I'm so turned on all the time now." cried Kyle.

"You never have to apologize for wanting to have sex with me Kyle." said Oliver.

"I know but its 4:00am. I know you need your sleep but it's this pregnancy sex craving. Instead of food, I'm craving sex." replied Kyle.

"Yea, looks like hot sex for me for while." said Oliver, making Kyle laugh. "Did that scratch the itch you had?"

"For now but I'm not sure when the itch will come back though." said Kyle seductively.

"hmm, hopefully often." Oliver said as they kissed.

"I'm glad we put some sound proofing on the walls, otherwise the kids would be awake." laughed Kyle.

"Let's get some sleep, It's only four in the morning." yawned Oliver.

The spooned and before Oliver drifted off he began to rub Kyle's pregnant belly in a circular motion. The baby kicked causing Oliver and Kyle to chuckle.

The morning routine was normal but after Oliver left for work, Kyle called Roxy.

"Roxy did you want to have sex all the time when you were pregnant?" asked Kyle.

"Are you kidding? If someone even touched me I would see fireworks." replied Roxy.

"I woke Oliver up around 3 am this morning for sex. He didn't seem to mind it but I can't do that all the time." said Kyle.

"You lucky stiff, just enjoy it while you can." said Roxy. "When the baby comes, you won't have the time with four kids.

At seven months Kyle just couldn't hide it anymore and took a leave of absence from the hospital. They wanted to limit the number of people who knew about this.

In the eighth month, Kyle started to have labor pains. Luckily, Oliver was home and they both left for the hospital. Greg met them at a side door. They setup a system that would put Kyle in contact with a small number of people as they could.

"Kyle. Try not to push." said Greg.

"Easy for you to say." yelled Kyle. They rushed Kyle into delivery.

"Here comes another contraction." yelled Kyle. "Where the hell is it going to come out?"

"Aaaahhhh!" Kyle screamed out.

Kyle sat up wondering where he was. He's was his bedroom. He checked his stomach and it was flat.

"What's going on? Why did you scream?" asked a sleepy Oliver.

"I was having that dream again." replies Kyle.

"Probably that extra burrito you had. Come here." said Oliver "Did you finish it this time?"

"No." he sadly replied.

Oliver pulled Kyle into a spoon. The dream was kept at bay as they slept in each other's arms.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.

When I heard that Rue McClanahan died, I changed the ending slightly. While it was always going to be a dream, I remembered how Blanche had a dream about George and how she was never able to say goodbye. I changed my ending to be similar to that ending. Just my little shout out to one fabulous 'Golden Girl'.


	14. Chapter 14: The Birth

**Chapter 14: The Birth**

Rated: R

"Kyle, this dream you keep having about having a baby." started Oliver. "Do you think it means that you want to have a biological child of your own?"

"I do not know. I love our children like they were my own." said Kyle. "I suppose it's possible that maybe subconsciously I might but we would have to really have to talk about it first."

"It would be a big change and it would be expensive, unless you want to go my route." laughed Oliver.

"There isn't anyone I want to have sex with other than you Oliver." replied Kyle.

"I love you too. You're the only one for me Kyle." Oliver said as he put his hands on both sides of Kyle's face. "Any child that came from you, I will love like it was my own Kyle."

"I know you would." said Kyle. "That's one reason why I love you."

"Remember, we are having a barbeque with Cris and Layla tonight." said Oliver. They both got up and got their day started.

Later that night, Cris was playing with the kids in the back yard. Oliver, Kyle and Layla were watching the steaks cook and drinking non-alcoholic beer. If she couldn't drink beer, then they couldn't either.

"Cris is going to be a great father." said Oliver as he watched Cris play with the kids.

"He loves them. It shouldn't be long now till we find out." replied Layla rubbing her big belly. "You seem distracted Kyle."

"I am. I had a dream last night that keeps reoccurring." replied Kyle. He told her the dream.

"I think it may mean that he wants to have a child of his own." said Oliver.

"We haven't made any decisions yet." said Kyle. "Besides, it would take a lot of money and our budget is pretty stretched as it is."

"We will just have to be more frugal with our money. We already have a good rainy day fund and we still have the money from the money chest at the wedding so financially we are doing fine." said Oliver. "We could pay the house off now but that would really kill the rainy day/emergency fund and with three kids and more renovation to the house, we don't want to do that."

"We are barely home enough as it is now. I would not want us to take on any additional work." said Kyle.

"May be you should invest some of that money and use the profits to put towards any future invetro. If you decide not to do it, then you can save or use the money for something." suggested Layla.

"That's an idea." said Oliver looking at Kyle. "I wouldn't mind paying off the house early."

"They are doing some amazing things these days. They are experimenting with taking out an eggs DNA and substituting it with different DNA and then fertilizing it." said Kyle. "If we wait a couple of years, we may be able to have a child that is biologically both of ours."

"Would you want to wait that long?" asked Oliver.

"If it means that we could have a child with both our DNA, I would want to wait." stated Kyle. "We are both young still. We can wait a year or two and reevaluate."

"If I was in your shoes and I could have a chance to have a bio match child, then I certainly would do the same thing." said Layla.

"Steaks are just about done." said Oliver looking at the grill. "Can you call in the kids Kyle and get them washed up?"

"Sure." said Kyle as he went out into the yard. "Dinners ready. Go wash up."

Dinner was great and they had a lot of fun all together. Nancy came over and put a steak on the grill too. Everything was going fine until the twins spoke up.

"Auntie Layla, your having the baby tonight." said the Twins. "She'll be fine."

"I am?" said Layla in shock.

"She is?" said Cris in the same tone as Layla.

"Yes." said the Twins.

"But the doctor said it would be about 15 more days or so." said Cris. The Twins just giggled.

"Listen, we will clean up, you get your bag packed and get to bed early, you will need the energy for later." said Kyle.

The evening ended quickly. They had gotten the kids to bed and about 2am there was a pounding on the back door. Oliver opened the door. It was Cris was in a panic.

"The baby is coming, now." yelled Cris. "She's going to have it before the ambulance comes." as he ran back to his house.

Kyle ran out of the house yelling at Oliver to get Nancy and his bag out of the car. The ruckus woke up the kids and they all scrambled over to see the baby being born and Oliver ran to get Nancy and the bag.

"I called 911 and the doctor already." said Cris. "But I don't think the ambulance is going to make it."

Kyle checked out Layla and sure enough, he could see the head as Nancy ran into the room. He told her the situation and asked for clean linen and for some water.

"You're going to need to push." said Kyle.

"Aaaaahhhhh" Layla yelled out in pain. "If you ever touch me again Cris, I'm going to chop off your nuts." She didn't have any drugs in her, so she was feeling the full pain of birth.

"Stop pushing." said Kyle.

Cris was doing a good job as her coach. Oliver and Nancy got the things that Kyle needed. Oliver could hear the sirens, so he went outside to wait.

"Push again" said Kyle. Layla started pushing again.

"The head is out. Stop pushing." said Kyle. He made sure clean linens were ready and then said "One last push Layla. You're doing great."

The baby slipped out. He cleaned out the babies airways and the baby started crying as the ambulance drivers came into the room.

"It's a beautiful girl. She looks healthy." said Kyle.

Layla and Cris were watching Kyle work on the baby. He didn't have any clamps, so he didn't cut the umbilical cord. He wrapped up the baby and put her on Layla's chest.

"I see we are too late." said the ambulance driver as he came into the room. "Dr Fish, how did you get here?"

"I live next door. Do you guys have any clamps for the umbilical cord?" said Kyle.

"Yes, we do. They are in the ambulance." said the ambulance driver.

"We will be right back." replied Kyle.

They left the room to give Layla and Cris a few minutes along with the baby. Nancy was cleaning up Layla a bit and then left the room.

A few minutes later they came in with clamps and clamped off the umbilical cord and had Cris cut it.

"Congratulations guys." said Oliver. "She's just gorgeous."

The Twins and Sierra came running into the room and looked at the baby.

"What's her name?" asked Sierra.

"Eliana" said the Twins before anyone could speak.

"Actually, we haven't decided yet." said Cris kind of quickly.

"Your Abuela said that Eliana is a good name." said Donny giving Cris a dirty look.

"My Grandmother?" Cris said in shock. "Her name was Eliana. That is one of the names we have on our list."

"She says that you will have to beat the boys away with a vara (stick)." giggled Danny.

"Oh, believe me, I will." laughed Cris. "Oh my god, I didn't call Mommy yet." causing everyone to laugh.

They loaded Layla up on a stretcher while Cris held the baby while put her in the ambulance and Cris got in. Once Cris sat down with the baby, he called his Mother.

"Oliver, I'm going to go with them in the ambulance. Can you pick me up in an hour?" said Kyle.

"Of course, I'll see you then." replied Oliver giving Kyle a deep kiss.

When Oliver got to the hospital, he went right up to maternity. He saw Cris, Mrs. Vega and Kyle talking out in the hallway. He walked up and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

"How are things going?" said Oliver.

"Just great, mother and daughter are doing perfectly." said Kyle. "Layla is sleeping now."

"I bet your all excited Mrs. Vega." said Oliver.

"I sure am Fish. I can't believe it. My baby has a baby." said Mrs. Vega as she excused herself to go to the lady's room.

"What am I going to do about Layla?" said Cris.

"What do you mean?" said Kyle

"She said if I ever touched her again, she would chop my nuts off." said Cris a bit scared.

"A lot of women say that Cris." laughs Kyle

"Yes, but not everyone is Layla." Chris replied seriously. "She'd really do it."

"Cris, I think she probably won't remember. When you are ready to have sex again, she will be all over you. Don't worry." said Oliver with confidence.

"I want to thank you guys for helping us today." said Cris. "If we hadn't moved out here, I would have had to deliver her myself. I don't think I could have done it."

"What are friends for?" said Kyle. Oliver agreed.

Kyle and Oliver were not very sleepy, so they decided to go grocery shopping at the 24-hour grocery store. It gave them a little bit of time to themselves. While they shopped they talk about the kids starting school and briefly on Kyle's dream.

Kyle and Oliver had gotten home from grocery shopping and put everything away. They checked on the kids. All three were sleeping in the twin's room on the bottom bunk. The morning sun was coming up and over by the sunny window; both could see a faint outline of a blond woman looking at the kids sleeping.

Feeling comforted that their children were being watched over; they went to bed to get some sleep. Figuring the kids will sleep in; they could get at least a couple of hours. They got undressed and into bed. Like most of the time they slept, they drifted off while spooning.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	15. Chapter 15: Joy and Sorrow

**Chapter 15: Joy and Sorrow**

Rating: NC-17 (Sexual Situation – gay sex)

Oliver woke up with a feeling that someone was walking on his grave. It seemed almost like a warning. He got to thinking that they had not done anything together as a family lately. It is the special things they did as a family that the kids would remember in the future.

Kyle began to wake up.

"Good morning lover." said Oliver as he pulled Kyle into a spoon and started kissing his neck.

"Hmm, that feels good." replied Kyle. "I like waking up this way."

"I was thinking that we should have some family time today. Maybe we can go the park and have a picnic. What do you think?" asked Oliver. "It should be a beautiful day out."

"You want to play hooky today? What about our renovation?" asked Kyle. They had planned on doing some DIY to the house.

"Something is telling me we need family time. I can't explain it." Oliver said with worry in his voice.

"Ok. I'm on call anyway today." said Kyle, "but you have to make love to me this morning."

"Well Dr. Fish, I think I can fit that into our itinerary." teased Oliver.

Kyle rolls onto Oliver and sits up. He rubs his hands up and down Oliver's hairy muscular chest.

"You know you're looking quite good lately." said Kyle. "That extra time in the gym is really turning you into a hot stud. I particularly like that tight ass of yours!"

"I have to look my best for you. Wait till I show you what I can do with my hot tight ass!" Oliver says as he pulls Kyle down for a kiss. "You must be pretty turned on lover. You're really hard."

"If you touch me I might explode, so be careful." replied Kyle.

They continue to run their hands over each other and kiss until Oliver reaches for the lube. He lubes Kyle and then himself. He pushes Kyle onto his hardon. Kyle slowly slides all the way to the base.

"That feels so good Kyle." moans Oliver. Kyle doesn't respond. He's too busy feeling the effects of his prostate being assaulted by Oliver's long hardon.

"You know just what angle you need to be in." Kyle said with a moan.

Oliver brings his left hand up to Kyle's cheek. "I want to give you the best pleasure I can."

Oliver rolls them both over and pushes his erection into Kyle. Kyle is really getting off on the feeling of his man thrusting into him with long steady strokes but before he can cum, Oliver pulls out and rolls Kyle over and into a kneeling position and starts thrusting again.

Being close to cumming but not wanting it to be over yet, Oliver pulls out and rolls Kyle over on his back. He takes Kyle's flaccid cock into his mouth. He starts by licking the tip and works all the way down to the balls before he sucks it back into his mouth. He repeats this action until Kyle is rock hard. Oliver lubes himself and Kyle's erection.

He gets over Kyle's erection and says "I've been working out my glutes pretty hard at the gym, can you tell?" as he slid down Kyle's pole.

"Oh my god" Kyle said as he felt the tightness of Oliver's clenched ass as it slid down his pole. "I can't believe it's so good."

Oliver rode Kyle like his life depended on it. As he when down on or pulled up on Kyle's pole, he would clench his ass muscles. Kyle wasn't able to hold on for long with all that added pressure and he was soon shooting his seed into Oliver. When Kyle was done, Oliver got off of Kyle and pulled Kyle's legs up and reinserted himself. He fucked Kyle until he came. When he was spent, Oliver collapsed next to Kyle and both drifted off to sleep.

The kids had gotten up and were going by their parent's door, when Sierra reached to knock on the door.

"Don't knock. They are doing it, again." said Donny.

"Gross." Sierra said with her face scrunched up, "Let's go watch some cartoons." Giggling, they ran into the living room and turned on the tv.

Kyle woke up first. He had his head lying on Oliver's chest. He began to move his hand in Oliver's chest hair.

"I've been thinking of shaving my chest to show off my new muscles." said Oliver.

"You do and we are getting divorced." warned Kyle. He looks at Oliver "Do you have any idea how sexy your hairy chest is?"

"If you like it that much, I'll keep it." Oliver said has he kissed Kyle.

"Is it just me or is the sex getting better?" asked Kyle.

"Well, to be honest… No." replied Oliver.

"What?" Kyle responded not believing what he's hearing.

"I don't feel we have sex. We make love and yes it is getting better and better." replies Oliver.

"You are right. Sex is something I had before you." said Kyle.

"Um, yea, let's not talk about that." Oliver says with a scrunched up face. Kyle chuckles.

They kiss some more and decide it's time to get up. They take a shower and get dressed.

As they walk into the living room, they notice the kids watching TV. They sit with the kids and give them a good morning hug and kiss.

"How about we spend the day at the park? We can bring a picnic with us, a ball and jump rope." Oliver.

"Yes!" screamed the kids.

Oliver and Kyle made the kids pancakes and bacon for breakfast. They still aren't great cooks but it's not too hard to pour water into the plastic pancake bottle, put the lid on and shake. After everyone finished eating they sent the kids to wash up while they cleaned up.

They got out a picnic set they received as a wedding gift. They packed up some balls, sun screen, a big blanket, towels, jump rope and other stuff for the kids. They used a cooler to keep some water, soda, juice boxes and other items cold.

On their way to the park, they stopped the store and picked up some fried chicken, coleslaw, potato salad, baby cupcakes, strong paper plates and a big pack of wet naps.

As they walked into the park, they can see that others had the same idea. They were able to find a picnic table that wasn't being used.

"Look where we are hubby." said Oliver.

"Where?" questioned Kyle as he looked around.

"This is where the head table was located for our wedding reception." replied Oliver.

Kyle looks around and says "Oh yea."

"Oh yea." Oliver sounded a bit put off. "Is that all you can say?"

Kyle walks up to Oliver and pulls him into a hug. "Our wedding day was one of the happiest days of my life. I will remember it forever."

"That's the enthusiasm that I wanted to hear." laughed Oliver as he kissed Kyle.

They laid a blanket on the ground. The Twins took their shirts off and Sierra had on shorts and a bikini top on. Kyle and Oliver put sunscreen on their little bodies. They took off their own shirts and put sunscreen on each other.

They played ball with the kids for a while and then started taking pictures of the kids playing. They even had couple group photos taken and went back to playing with the kids again.

The Twins jumped on Oliver, knocking him down to the grass. The Twins wrestled with him for a couple of minutes and then got Kyle and Sierra involved. Soon everyone was on the ground wrestling in the grass. When they got tired, they were all laying in a pile. Oliver had Sierra hugging him and Kyle had the Twins hugging him. They just laid there enjoying each other's hugs until Kyle suggested they have lunch soon. All three kids jumped up from the ground and ran to the picnic table.

Kyle laughed, "I guess it's time for lunch Oliver." looking at the kids run to the table. Oliver chuckled as he helped Kyle get up.

While they were eating lunch, to the chagrin of the kids, they talked about the kids starting school soon and what they would need to get for them.

"Can't we talk about something good." said Sierra as she finished eating.

"Like what?" asked Kyle.

"How about those cupcakes?" Sierra laughed. Everyone joined in her laughter.

After they finished the cupcakes and decided to take a leisurely walk around the park. As they were walking, while holding hands, Kyle and Oliver talked about their anniversary that was coming up and how they wanted to celebrate it.

Since the kids wanted to stop and look at everything, it took them almost an hour to walk around the park. They had just finished when Kyle's cell phone rang.

"Crap, they need me at the hospital." complained Kyle.

Kyle kissed each one of the kids and told them he loved them.

"I'm so glad you suggested this. We needed some family time." Kyle said as he kissed Oliver. "I love you. I'll give you a call when I think I'll be coming home."

"I love you too." Oliver said while looking into Kyle's eyes. "I'll be waiting for your call." he kissed him again. They watched Kyle run to his car when Oliver again had a bad feeling.

About ten minutes later. The kids were playing on the monkey bars when the Twins ran up to Oliver in tears.

"Daddy, Pop is hurt. He's going to need you." screamed Danny.

"We need to get to the hospital now." screamed Donny.

They grabbed all their stuff and ran to the police SUV that he drove. He made sure they had their seatbelts on and then started towards the hospital.

"Daddy, it's really bad." said Danny. Oliver stepped on the gas pedal.

When they got to the hospital they were met by Dr. Carol Griffin at the emergency room door.

"Where is he?" yelled Oliver.

"He's in surgery already." said Carol. "Follow me." They walked to the OR waiting room.

"What happened?" cried Oliver as they got to the waiting room.

"Kyle was hit by a drunk driver." said Carol. "Oliver, he's really bad. You need to prepare yourself..."

"No!" Oliver screamed as he fell to his knees and started crying. He grabbed his kids into a hug and completely broke down.

"Fish?" she shouts, trying to get his attention. Oliver didn't seem to hear her. Louder she shouts, "Fish."

He is still unresponsive. She move's the kids to the side and tries to shake him but he's just kneeling there crying.

Carol grabs Oliver's phone off his hip, looks through his address book and places a call. "Roxy, its Dr. Carol Griffin at the hospital. You need to get down to the OR waiting room at the hospital right now. Kyle been in an accident and it's not looking good. Fish has fallen to pieces."

"Shit. I'll be right down." Roxy says in a panic. As Roxy was leaving the hotel, she ran into John in the parking lot and told him what was happening.

"I'll take you." John said as he and Roxy hopped into his police car.

After she hangs up with Roxy and makes a similar call to Nancy. When she is done she puts Oliver's phone back. She runs to get some smelling salts. When she got back into the waiting room, Oliver was lying on the floor in a fetus position crying. The kids are on top of him crying.

John and Roxy run in the door and see's Oliver lying on the floor crying in an almost coma like state with Carol standing over him.

"Roxy, I'm glad you are here." said Carol. "Fish has completely fallen apart." she explains what's happening.

Roxy runs over to Oliver. "Tuna" she screams at Oliver while trying to shake him. She didn't get a response from Oliver. "Holy shit, I've never seen him like this."

"Roxy, help me get the kids off him." says John. He grabs Donny and gives him to Roxy. Next, he grabs Danny. Nancy runs in the door. She see's what's happening and grabs Sierra off Oliver.

Once the kids are off Oliver, Carol breaks open a smelling salt and shoves it under his nose. Nothing happens. She breaks open a second one and shoves them up each nostril. At first, Oliver doesn't respond but he slowly comes around trying to move away from the smell. She pulls them out from his nostrils but keeps them under his nose until his response is almost normal.

"I can't lose him." Oliver says as he comes around. John, Nancy and Roxy are all staring at Oliver, in shock, as the kids are crying in their arms. They have never seen Oliver in such a state before.

"Oliver, pull yourself together!" yells Carol. Once she see's that his condition is normal she tells him about Kyle. "Listen, Kyle is hurt really bad. He has a head injury and they have to relieve the brain swelling. He has a few cracked ribs, fractures in both legs and one arm and has internal bleeding. We have multiple surgeons with him and they are working on getting him patched up."

Oliver starts to fall apart again. She slaps Oliver. "Go into police mode, Oliver." says Carol. Oliver brings his hand up to his face and stops crying.

"I'm sorry." says Oliver in a small voice.

"Its ok." said Carol. "Did you understand what I said?"

"Yes." replies Oliver.

"I'm going to check again on his condition."

The Twins stop crying suddenly and run to their Dad. They sit him down in a chair and hop on his lap.

"Daddy, Momma wants us to tell you something." said the Twins. They start whisper to him and he listens intently shaking his head that he understands.

"Ok, I understand." Oliver says to the twins. After they were done talking, Oliver hugged the Twins, who had started crying again.

Carol walks back into the room and gives Nancy a handful of smelling salt. "Just in case." she says.

"Boy's go back over and sit with John and Roxy." asks Carol. She sits down next to Oliver. "Oliver, he's still in surgery but they've had to resuscitate him twice.

Seeing that Oliver was starting to struggle again, she says "Come Fish, stay with me. You need to be strong for Kyle and the kids."

"I'm… I'm… ok." says Oliver as he catches his breath. "I know what needs to be done."

Carol gives him a questioning look but leaves to see if there is anything new. It's a good thing it's a slow night at the hospital she thinks.

Surgery ended. He made it through surgery but barely. Standing outside Kyle's room, Oliver pulls out his cell phone and makes a call.

"Mom" says Oliver when Barbara picks up the phone. "I'm so scared." as he begins to tear up again.

"What's wrong Oliver?" says a worried Barbara. "Is it one of the kids?"

"No Mom, Kyle was hit by a drunk driver. He's really bad. He might not…" he's unable to finish. Just then a code blue rang through the hallway. Doctors and nurses are running to Kyle's room.

"Oh god, his heart stopped again." cried Oliver into the phone.

"Oliver, we are coming to see you. We will be on our way shortly. I'll give you a call from the road." Barbara said as she hung up.

Oliver went up to the window to look in and saw them working on resuscitating Kyle. It didn't seem to be working, so he opens the door and goes in.

"Clear" he hears Greg say as Kyle's body reacts to the shock.

After about 5 shocks, Kyle's heart doesn't start. Everyone stood quietly for a couple of seconds.

"Time of death is 6:46pm." announces Greg. He turns around and see's Oliver standing in the room with tears falling down his face. He turns the volume of the heart monitor off.

He walks up to Oliver and says "We tried everything we could, Fish, there was just too much damage."

Out in the waiting room, the twins announce, "Pop is dead."

All three kids begin crying hysterically. Roxy, Nancy and John start to cry with them. Nancy walks into the waiting room to tell them the sad news.

Sierra's little body shook with grief as she cries out "Pop, don't leave us."

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	16. Chapter 16: Come Back To Us

**Chapter 16: Come Back To Us.**

Rated: PG

"I want to be alone with Kyle." announces Oliver.

"Ok, everyone out." orders Greg.

"Stay." Oliver says to Greg as he starts to leave the room.

Oliver walks up to Kyle's body and strokes his face. He picks up Kyle's hand, kisses it and crawls into bed next to Kyle.

Kyle looked around not knowing exactly where he was. It looked like he was in the hospital looking at Greg.

"Greg, what's going on?" asks Kyle. "Why am I in a hospital gown?"

Greg doesn't respond. He sees tears coming from Greg's eyes. He turns to see at what Greg is looking at and see's himself lying in a hospital bed with Oliver lying next to him. He walks up to the bed to hear Oliver talking to his body.

"Kyle, I know you can hear me. I love you so much. Please, come back to me and our kids. We need you so much." cries Oliver. "I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you and the past five years have been the happiest in my life. Please Kyle, don't leave me. Come back to us."

Kyle gasps. "I'm dead, but how?"

"I can answer that." says a woman's voice behind him.

Kyle turns around to see who's talking to him.

"Stacey, is that you?" Kyle astonishing asks.

Yes, it's me. No need to ask what you've been up too." she said with a smile.

He looks back at his body and said "Looks like a car accident."

"Aren't you a smart one." laughed Stacey. "After this morning I'm surprised you were able to get out of the house."

Kyle's face turned red. "What are you… we doing here?"

A bright light appeared before Kyle. He could hear people talking to him. He heard his Mother, Father and Sister calling to him.

"You've been given a gift to see what happens when someone dies. It will make you a better person and a better doctor." said Stacey. "Now you have a choice to make. You can stay here with your family or you can go back to be with your living family."

"So he does exist?" asked Kyle. "God, I mean?"

"Duh!" replied Stacey.

Kyle wanted to see his family again and he felt drawn to the light but he looked over at Oliver crying and begging for him to come back to him and the kids.

Kyle said "I have to be with Oliver and the kids."

"I think your making the right choice." replied Stacey. "I have a few things I want to tell you first."

"Ok." said Kyle.

"I didn't know who the Twins father was until I died." said Stacey. "I looked over my life after I got here and was able to see that it was Oliver that night in the hotel room. I was able communicate with the Twins and point them in a direction towards you and Oliver. I had to fix my mistake."

Stacey continued, "You're thinking of having a child?"

"Yes." responds Kyle.

"Every life, especially human life, is precious to God, no matter how it's created or what we do with our life. Love is absolute. Love is forever." said Stacey.

"I'll remember that." responds Kyle. "How long will you be able to talk to the Twins?"

"A few years. They still need me but they will need to learn to handle things on their own as they grow up. I will slowly decrease myself in their lives over time, so not to shock them." replied Stacey. "They are my sweet boys. I love them to death… oh, sorry." holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Hey, no dead jokes." laughed Kyle. "Why don't you talk to Sierra?"

"You and Oliver were with Sierra Rose, so I didn't need to talk with her. She is so beautiful and she loves you both so much. You and Oliver have done such a great job raising her." said Stacey.

"She loves you too. We made sure we told her about you, well, the good parts. She loves having your picture by her bed. She says her mommy is watching over her." replied Kyle. Stacey smiled.

"Oh, before you go." Stacey said, "Tell Kimmie that the leather boots and thong she bought on Friday are to die for." Kyle laughed, not wanting to get that picture in his head.

Stacey pulled Kyle into a hug. "Give this hug to my kids." she asked.

"I will. A nice big hug." replied Kyle.

Stacey see's Oliver kissing Kyle, "Oh isn't that sweet."

"It sure is." replied Kyle as he watched Oliver give him a kiss. He felt his spirit being pulled back to into his body.

Oliver reaches over and kisses Kyle on the lips. At that moment, he thought he felt Kyle's heart beat once.

"Greg, I felt his heart beat once!" yelled Oliver.

Greg walks up to Oliver and says in a soft voice, "Fish, he's dead. Come on buddy lets go to the waiting room." as he reached for Oliver.

"No." Oliver pulled himself closer to Kyle. "I'm telling you I felt a heartbeat."

"Fish look at the heart monitor, there's no…" replies Greg, "Oh my god, there was a beat. Keep talking to him Oliver." He turns up the volume on the heart monitor while he presses the emergency button on the wall.

"Kyle, please, I know you can hear me. Please come back to me and our kids. We need you. We can't make it without you." cries Oliver. He leans down and kisses Kyle on the lips again.

Greg looks over to see Oliver kissing Kyle again and sees Kyle take a breath. The heart monitor starts beeping again.

"He's breathing." said Greg. "I can't believe it."

"I knew he wouldn't leave me." cried Oliver as people were sounding him and Kyle. He gets out of the bed and steps aside to give the doctors and nurses rushing into the room access to Kyle.

"He is not out of the woods yet and his head injury is quite severe." said Greg.

"He's going to be fine. I know it." said Oliver confidently.

In the waiting room, the Twin's stopped crying.

"Pop's alive. He came back to be with us. Daddy brought him back." they exclaimed.

John, Roxy, Nancy and Carol are all in shock. Carol runs out of the room to check to see what's happening. The kids are all high fiving and hugging.

Oliver walks into the waiting room after a few minutes, sits down across from them and was pounced by his three kids.

"Pop came back to us." Oliver cried over and over to the kids as he hugged them.

Roxy takes a flask out of her purse and says "I need a snort." She took a big sip and then offered it to John who took a drink. John offered it to Nancy, who hesitated but also took the flask.

"It freaks me out when the Twins do that." as Nancy took a drink.

"Kyle died for about four minutes and then he came back to us." said Oliver to everyone in the room. He described what happened.

"That must have been a great kiss." replied Roxy.

"There is still a lot of damage to Kyle's body..." said Carol as she walked back into the room.

"I know." interrupted Oliver. "I believe that he's going to be fine. It will take a long time for him to get better but he will."

Carol was going to say something when Greg walked into the waiting room.

"I have some good news and some bad news." said Greg. "The good news is that he's stabilizing. The bad news is that he's in a coma."

"A coma?" asked Roxy.

"It's not unusual with this type of head injury." said Greg. "The issue is how long the coma will last."

"What is your thinking?" asked Oliver.

"I can't predict how the accident affected his brain but I would guess and it's only a guess but I would say a couple of days to weeks to a couple of months." said Greg.

"A couple of months" gasped Oliver. "I… I wasn't expecting that."

"The worst case scenario is that he doesn't wake up at all. There is just no way to gauge how long it will take." replied Greg.

Oliver sat there for a few minutes to digest what he just heard. "Can I take the kids in to see him?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, you can see him when you want. I would limit the number in the room to just a few people." replied Greg.

Looking at both Greg and Nancy, "I would like to stay the night with him." said Oliver.

Putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "That won't be an issue. I'll have a cot put in the room for you." replied Greg.

"I'll stay with the kid's tonight." said Nancy. "I am so sorry this happened to Kyle."

Giving Nancy a hug, "Thanks." said Oliver. "They will probably want to sleep in your bed. I'll come home in the morning to shower, change and see the kids."

"What does coma mean Daddy?" asks Sierra.

"When someone has a brain injury, sometimes their body puts them to sleep so they can heal faster." replies Oliver.

"Oh." said Sierra.

Oliver, Roxy, John and Nancy took the three kids into see Kyle. The kids hugged the adults as they walked in the room and pulled in close when they saw their Pop hooked up to all of the equipment.

Sierra was the first one to go up to Kyle. Oliver was behind her holding her hand.

"You can talk to Pop if you want, he can hear you and you can touch his arm but not anywhere else. Ok honey?" said Oliver.

"Pop, Daddy said that you are asleep so you can get better. I hope you wake up soon because I miss you. I love you Pop…" Sierra said. She started crying before she could say anything else.

"I'm going to pick you up so you can give Pop a kiss on the cheek." Oliver said. He picked her up and she gave her Pop a kiss and left some tears on his face.

Oliver let the Twins see their Pop together.

"We know you love us, Pop." said Donny.

"Like we are your own kids." said Danny.

"We really want you to wake up." said Donny.

"Momma says you will but she won't tell us when." said Danny.

"Please wake up soon." said Donny.

"We love you." said Danny as both Twins started crying.

Oliver picked up each twin and let them give their Pop a kiss.

Oliver gathered up all his children and comforted them for a while and then said "I'm going to stay here tonight with Pop. I want you to go home with Nancy tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ok?"

He stood up and addressed Nancy, Roxy and John, Oliver said, "Thanks for the three of you being here today. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't come."

The kids all said their good nights to Kyle and headed down to the parking lot. Oliver walked Nancy and the kids to her car. He helped get the kids in the car but not before he gave each of his kids a big hug and a kiss.

"Is Pop ever going to wake up Daddy?" asks Sierra.

"I hope so." said Oliver. He didn't want to scare the kids but he didn't want to give them false hope either.

He walked up to Nancy and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for watching the kids tonight. They must be hungry." He pulls $30.00 out of his wallet and gives it to Nancy. "You shouldn't have to cook. Stop and get a bucket or something for the kids, they should be hungry and they look tired."

"I'll take care of them." replied Nancy. "You just take care of Kyle and you look tired too. Try to get some sleep tonight yourself."

Oliver waved and waited till they left the parking lot before going back into the hospital. He was glad that none of the kids put up a fuss about staying.

As he walked back into the building he went right to the cafeteria. He grabbed a small sandwich, a bag of cut vegetables, fresh baked cookies and a soda. He ate the sandwich real quick and saved the vegetables and cookies for later.

On his way back to Kyle's room, he ran into Marty.

"Oliver, I heard about Kyle." said Marty with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Marty." replied Oliver.

"John told me about your reaction to Kyle's accident." said Marty. "If you or the kids need to talk to someone, just let me know."

"Thank you Marty. I don't think it will be necessary now." replied Oliver. "If I or any of the kids have any issues, we can set something up."

"Ok. That sounds good." said Marty. "You are going to be under a lot of pressure the longer Kyle is in a coma. You will be pulled in many different directions by wanting to be with Kyle, being with the kids and having to be at work. There is no correct formula you can use to make everything even. Don't try."

"Thanks. I'm staying in Kyle's room tonight. I'll have a lot of time to think." said Oliver.

"I have some late sessions tonight, I'll stop by when I'm done just to check on how Kyle is doing." said Marty.

"Thanks Marty. I appreciate it." said Oliver.

When Oliver got back to Kyle's room, John was gone but Roxy was crying on Kyle's shoulder. He walked up to Roxy and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Roxy, Kyle will get better." reassured Oliver.

"I hope so. He's like a son to me. You and your kids are like family." stated Roxy.

"You're family to us too." replied Oliver.

"I've been crying so much today, my eyes are probably all perky." laughed Roxy.

"Yes, they are a bit puffy." laughed Oliver, as he pulled her into another hug.

"Could you stay with the kid's tomorrow night? I want to stay here tomorrow night too." asked Oliver.

"You know I will." replied Roxy.

"Just don't take them to the track or teach them to play cards." laughed Oliver.

"Would I do that?" Roxy said while giving Oliver an innocent look.

"I don't know what I was thinking." laughed Oliver.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now." said Roxy. She gave Oliver one last hug. Went over and kissed Kyle and walked out of the room crying.

Oliver walked over and held Kyle's hand and started to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I'm supposed to be the big strong cop but I completely fell apart and wasn't there for our kids." Oliver said to Kyle. "I really need you to wake up."

"I see you in the kids but that's behavioral, not biological. When you get better, I want you to have a baby, for us to have a baby together, so I can see you in that child. I could have lost you and I wouldn't have anything of you but my memories, photos or videos. I couldn't bare that." Oliver said has he broke down crying on Kyle's shoulder.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television.


	17. Chapter 17: The Aftermath part 1

**Chapter 17: The Aftermath part 1**

Rated: R

Oliver was crying on Kyle's shoulder when he felt a hand on his own shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Oliver?" asked Rev. Carpenter, "I tried to get your attention."

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted." replied Oliver.

"I was sorry to hear about Kyle." said Rev. Carpenter. "I came to see if I can be any comfort to you and to say a prayer if you like?"

"A prayer would be nice." said Oliver.

Rev. Carpenter began his prayer but someone walked in the room. Both men continued with the prayer and didn't look up until they were finished. Both said amen and then turned around to see Oliver's parents standing there.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you're here." cried Oliver. He walked over and hugged them both for a few minutes. When they broke apart, he reintroduced Rev. Carpenter.

"You remember Rev. Carpenter, don't you?" asked Oliver. "Rev. Carpenter, these are my parents, George and Barbara."

"Yes, I remember. How are you?" Rev. Carpenter shook their hands.

"We're fine now that we are here." asked Barbara. "Oliver, what happened?"

Oliver explained to his parents and Rev. Carpenter what had happened that day and then about Kyle's accident and prognosis.

"So they don't know when he will wake up?" asked George.

"No, they don't. It could be days, weeks, months or never." Oliver said. He winced when he said never.

"How are the kids handling this?" asked Barbara.

"They are upset but I think they have handled it better than I have so far. They were here earlier but I sent them home with Nancy. I'll see them in the morning and see how they are doing." replied Oliver. "Marty, she's a psychiatrist here at the hospital, said that she would talk to us if we needed her."

"Do you know who did this to Kyle?" ask George.

"No, I'm only concentrating on Kyle and my kid's right now." said Oliver. "I'll deal with that later."

Marty walks into Kyle's room. Oliver introduced her around to everyone.

"I just finished an emergency and I wanted to check up on you and Kyle." said Marty.

"Thanks. Pretty much nothing has changed yet." said Oliver.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm going to get out of your hair now. I'll come back tomorrow and check up. If you need anything, just call the rectory and they can get in touch with me." said Rev. Carpenter

"Thank you for coming. I'll walk you to the elevator." said Oliver as he walked out the room with Rev. Carpenter.

"Did something happen with Oliver earlier?" Barbara said to Marty.

"Yes, he had mild meltdown when they told him that Kyle may not make it. They had to use smelling salts to get him to come around." said Marty. "He's been fine ever since but it could happen again once all this sinks in and the longer Kyle is in a coma. I'm not saying it will but it could. He and the kids could have symptoms of helplessness, guilt, abandonment and separation issues, depression, panic attacks, headaches, problems with tempers are just some of the symptoms to watch out for."

"So what are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"I was just telling your parents what someone in your situation should expect to be feeling." said Marty.

"Oh." replied Oliver."Yea, Marty told me about that already. I've been feeling it already."

"What do you mean?" asked Marty.

"Maybe if I insisted, I might have prevented this." said Oliver.

"Tell me what you are talking about, Fish?" said Marty calmly.

"We had a little argument before we went to the park with the kids. I wanted to take just one car and he wanted to take both, since he was on call." Oliver said quietly. "It would have taken only a few extra minutes to pack up all the kids' things. Maybe that would have delayed us long enough to have missed the drunk driver. I should have insisted."

Marty stepped close to Oliver, put her hand under his chin and raised it up so she could look into his teary eyes.

"Or it would have put your kids in the car when the drunk driver hit you." said Marty quietly. "It's not your fault."

"I know that logically, but emotionally, well, it's not so easy." replied Oliver.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you. You're going to feel more pressure than you probably ever have in your entire life. The longer this goes on the more difficult it will become." replied Marty. "Coming out could be a cake walk compared to this?" Oliver looked at her stunned.

"I… um… ok." Oliver said. "I'll be here most of the tomorrow and overnight as well. When you have time can you can txt or call me."

"I can do that." replied a relieved Marty. "I just want to make sure your ok. Now walk me to the elevator."

"Ok." smiled Oliver, as they walked out of the room.

Oliver's parents walked up to Kyle. They didn't hear Oliver step back into the room.

"Kyle, its Mom and Dad." said Barbara. She was interrupted by George.

"Kyle, you need to wake up. Oliver and the kids need you." said George. "Oliver is a good father to our grandkids but not as good as when you're with him. You're a good husband to my son and he needs you. Your kids need you." George took Kyle's hand in his.

Oliver stood there stunned with tears running down his cheeks. It wasn't too long ago that his Dad couldn't stand to be in the same room as Kyle and now he's taking his hand.

George noticed Oliver standing there with tears rolling down his face.

He walked over to Oliver and said "I know I taught you growing up that men don't cry. I've learned a lot since then. This is different than crying over falling off your bike or missing a fly ball and losing a game. I know if it was in your mother or you in that bed, I would be crying. Kyle is no different. It's ok." as he pulled Oliver into a hug.

Oliver let loose. All his fear came out as he cried on his father's shoulder. Barbara soon joined them both in the hug.

After the tears dried up, the three sat around for a couple of hours talking when Oliver noticed how late it was.

"Geez, it's getting late." said Oliver. "You two must be tired. The guest room at the house is all set for you."

"Are you sure, we can stay longer." replied Barbara.

"No, please." replied Oliver. "I'm getting tired myself and I'll probably need as much energy tomorrow as I can get. Do you think you can find the house in the dark?"

"I'm a police officer. I could find a needle in a haystack at midnight." George laughed. "We can find it. We have one of those GPS thingies on your mom's phone now."

Barbara showed Oliver her new iPhone. Oliver was impressed. He made sure his address was setup for her and he started to walk them down to their car.

"We can walk down by ourselves." said Barbara. "Stay here and get some rest. We will see you in the morning."

"Ok. The kids are staying at Nancy's so you won't have to be quiet." said Oliver. "Here's a spare key for the house and here's the alarm code."

They hugged one more time and left. Oliver was once again alone with Kyle.

"I love you Kyle." he said. "I sure wish you would wake up.", and gave Kyle a kiss. He sat down and put his forehead against Kyle's arm. Oliver was so drained he fell asleep almost immediately and he didn't wake up when the nurses checked up on Kyle throughout the night.

Greg walked into Kyle's room the next morning and began to examine Kyle. There was improvement but Kyle was still in a coma. He hated to do it but he needed wake Oliver up so he could finish checking Kyle.

"Fish." Greg said as he shook Oliver, "Fish, wake up."

"Oh, sorry." said Oliver. "What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30am. You were really sleeping hard." said Greg. "The nurses said that you didn't wake up once over night. You must be sore; you didn't even use your cot."

"I was so emotionally drained last night that I put my head on Kyle's arm and fell right to sleep." said Oliver. "How is Kyle this morning?"

He's improving but he's not out of the woods yet." said Greg. "I think we should be prepared that Kyle could be in a coma for at least a month or two."

"That long." complained Oliver.

"He had some significant brain swelling. It's not out of the possibility that it could be even longer than that." said Greg. "We see this with families all the time. They don't plan ahead enough and get caught in a terrible mess that causes a huge amount of added stress. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best, Fish."

"Ok, I'll do that. I hope we won't need it though." stated Oliver.

"I hope not too." said Greg.

Oliver kissed Kyle and told him that he was going to have breakfast with the kids and his parents. He started on his way home but turned into the bakery and picked up some of the kids favorite muffins and donuts.

He also stopped off at the camera store, which was next door to the bakery. Oliver and Kyle had wanted to buy a new HD video camera. Their old camcorder was on its last leg and with Kyle in a coma; he didn't want Kyle to miss out on the important things in the kids' lives, so he purchased a midrange HD camcorder that he and Kyle were thinking about buying and a tripod to go with it. Sales assistant gave him an extra charged up battery and a few tips on using it.

The house was still quiet when he walked in; he put the donuts and the camcorder on the counter and went over to Nancy's. He knocked on the door and as soon as the door opened three little bodies threw themselves on him.

"I missed you all so much." said Oliver as he started tearing up.

"How's Pop? Is he better yet?" asked Sierra.

"He's a little better but he's still in a coma." he said to Sierra.

Nancy came out the door and asked about Kyle. Oliver told her that there wasn't much change.

"Did you guys see Grandma and Grandpa yet?" said Oliver.

"They're here?" asked the Twins, all excited.

"Yes, they are in the spare room. Let's go wake them up." said Oliver. Before they went back to their house, he invited Nancy over for breakfast. She accepted when she heard that he picked up her favorite donut.

As they came through the front door, Oliver picked up his new camcorder and started walking to the spare bedroom.

Oliver said "Be quiet and then pounce on them when I say so." The kids giggled. They got to the guestroom door and Oliver opened it slowly. Both his parents were still sleeping. He lined up the kids around the bed and started videotaping at the foot of the bed. He then gave the signal to pounce.

The Twins yelled Grandpa and jumped on George and Sierra yelled Grandma and jumped on Barbara at the same time. Both Grandparents woke up with a startle and a quick yell but started playing around with the kids when they figured out what was going on. They hugged and played with each other for a few minutes until Barbara noticed Oliver.

"Oh Oliver, I look horrible." Barbara yelled. "Turn that off." But Oliver kept taping.

The kids all settled down and were now hugging their Grandparents.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" asked George.

"Well, since Pop can't be here with us, I thought I would tape things for him and when he wakes up, he can see what he missed." replied Oliver.

"That's such a sweet thing to do, Oliver." said Barbara.

"Give your grandparents a hug and kiss and let them get up and get ready for breakfast." said Oliver. Oliver stood on the side of the bed to get a better shot of the hugs.

Oliver grabbed the kids and started making breakfast with Nancy's help. Oliver made a big batch of scrambled eggs and coffee, while Nancy took care of the bacon and toast. By the time they were done making breakfast, Oliver's parents were walking into the kitchen.

"Good timing, breakfast is ready." said Oliver. "Kids, breakfast is ready."

They all had breakfast with some small talk. The donuts were a big hit and Oliver had the kids go off to watch tv while he talked to Nancy and his parents.

"Did you see the doctor today?" asked Barbara.

"Yes, He's a little better than yesterday but still in a coma. Greg said that he think Kyle could be in a coma for at least a month or 2, if not more." said Oliver sadly. "He thinks I should be planning for the long haul."

"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry." said Nancy.

"I'll have to come up with a plan to figure out what to do, I guess." said Oliver sadly. "I haven't even had time to tell Layla and Cris yet."

"Don't worry, I'll let them know." replied Nancy.

"Thanks Nancy." said a grateful Oliver.

The door bell rang and Oliver went to answer it. It's was Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith was a nice older lady who lived down the street.

"Hi Mrs. Smith, come on in." said Oliver. He introduced her to his parents and she new Nancy.

"I heard about Kyle. Is he ok?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"He's doing a bit better but he's in a coma. They don't think he will wake up for a month or 2 at least." replied Oliver.

"I'm so sorry dear. Kyle is such a nice person and a good doctor." said Mrs. Smith. Kyle helped Mrs. Smith when she broke her arm when she fell at her house.

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying so." replied Oliver.

"I'll bring over a casserole over for you tomorrow, so you don't have to cook. I'm sure you're going to be at the hospital a lot." said Mrs. Smith, as she turned out to leave.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much Mrs. Smith. I really appreciate it." said Oliver.

Not everyone in the development was happy with a gay couple moving in but they found out quickly enough the benefits of having a police officer and a doctor around. Crime became virtually nonexistent and if anyone needed any medical attention, Kyle was the one they called. It wasn't long before being gay wasn't a huge deal.

Oliver moved everyone into the living room, so he could be with his kids for a while. Each one sat on his lap for a while.

"Oliver." said Barbara. "Your Dad and I are staying for the full week but he has to return to work on Monday. I'm going to stay here for another two to three weeks to help you and the kids out." The kids loved the idea.

"Mom, you don't have…" said Oliver but he was cut off by his Mother.

"I want too. It will give me some quality time to spend with my grandkids" said Barbara. "School starts soon, have you done any shopping yet for the kids?"

"We were going too this week." said Oliver.

"I could take the kids clothes shopping." replied Barbara happily.

"No, we want to go with Auntie Layla." said Sierra. "She knows what's cool." Everyone laughed.

"Well, maybe we can have her come with us." said Barbara smiling.

"You guys can do that next week when I'm gone." replied George. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, I hate to say this but I need to get back to the hospital soon and I need to shower." as he got up and started walking towards his bedroom.

"Let us know if there is any change." replied George.

"I'm sure the Twins can tell you quicker than I can." Oliver yelled back. The Twins giggled and the adults all looked at each other.

"Hi Roxy" said Oliver as he walked into Kyle's room. He was surprised to see Roxy again.

"Hi Tuna." said Roxy. "No change in Kyle yet but I'm trying."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I bought a book to read to Kyle." said Roxy. "Dr Greg said it's good to read to a coma patient."

"What did you buy?" asked Oliver.

"It's a gay romance novel. It's about a hot good looking stud, with a big dick, that falls in love with a rich boat guy who's hooked on drugs and his struggle to get the man he loves off drugs and get rid of the users in his life." said Roxy. "It's making me hot on but it's not doing anything for Kyle yet." as she pointed to his mid section.

"Well, keep reading, you might get a rise out of Kyle sooner or later." laughed Oliver.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. I need to get a drink of water." said Roxy. "Who knew man on man sex could be so hot?"

Oliver didn't say anything, he just laughed, as Roxy said her goodbyes and walked out of the room.

He walked over to Kyle and gave him a big kiss and greeted him. He told him about his morning, about the kids pouncing on their grandparents, about breakfast and Mrs. Smith.

"God, I wish you would wake up." cried Oliver. He pulled out his new camcorder and then read the instructions out loud to Kyle. When he was finished reading the instructions and plugged it into the wall to charge up the battery.

After Oliver had his lunch in the cafeteria, he walked into the billing dept at the hospital. He wanted to make sure they handled it properly.

"Hi Sheila." said Oliver. "How are you today?"

"I'm so sorry to hear about Kyle. How is he doing?" ask Sheila.

"He's in a coma." replied Oliver. "It's really bad. He crashed 5 times and the last time he barely came back but he's improving."

"I'm glad to hear it. He always has his billing codes right." smiled Sheila. "In our circles that means he's a god."

Oliver laughed. "Well, I always thought so too."

"I just wanted to make sure that everything with billing will be ok." said Oliver. "With the condition he's in, it's going to be expensive and I don't want to have issues from the start."

"Everything looks good. We will bill his hospital insurance first and then use yours as secondary." replied Sheila after she looked through Kyle's file. "We will need a copy of his insurance card on your policy though."

"That's not an issue. I'll drop it off tomorrow or the next day." replied Oliver. "About how much do you think we will be on the hook for percentage wise?"

"You're not on the hook for anything that the insurance won't cover." replied Sheila.

"What? How can that be?" replied a shocked Oliver.

"Dorian Lord came in this morning and told us to bill her for anything outstanding." replied Sheila.

"Did she tell you why?" Oliver replied, puzzled as to why she would do that.

"We have no idea why." said Sheila. "She's already given us a check for 100 grand."

"Oh." said Oliver. "I guess I'll have to ask Dorian. Thanks Sheila."

Oliver was stumped as to why Dorian pay Kyle's medical bills. He got into his car and went over to Dorian's house.

He rang the doorbell and Dorian answered the door. Why someone with so much money is always opening up their own door, he couldn't figure out.

"Fish." said Dorian. "What are you doing here? How's Kyle?"

"He's in a coma still." asked Oliver.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dorian said sadly.

"Dorian, why are you paying for Kyle's hospital bills?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know how to say this Fish but it was Langston driving the car that hit Kyle." replied Dorian.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	18. Chapter 18: The Aftermath part 2

**Chapter 18: The Aftermath part 2**

Rated: R (coarse language)

"I don't know how to say this Fish but it was Langston driving the car that hit Kyle." replied Dorian.

Oliver had tears streaming down his face. He knew she had problems and had actually arrested her on more than one occasion for DUI. "I thought she quit drugs and the drinking?"

"She did quit both but she isn't able to stay sober long." Dorian said sadly. "She's never been able to get over Markko's suicide."

"Damn it." Oliver screamed out. "I can't believe this is happening." Oliver trying to calm himself, so he can think.

"Are you going to fix this for her, like the other times?" Oliver asked in a calmer voice.

"I'm her Mother." said Dorian.

"I've only been a father for five years but I know that you have to let them leave the nest so they can learn to fly on their own. If you continue to fix things for her, she will either die or kill someone, like she almost did to Kyle." Oliver said angrily. "She needs to take full responsibility for this one."

"But…" started Dorian but was cut off by Oliver.

"You come to the hospital and look at my husband with broken legs, arm, head injury and in a coma and you tell me that she deserves to get off." Oliver yells in anguish. "Come and see my kids cry for their Pop to wake up. Come see me crying in my bed because I'm alone. Come…"

Oliver was unable to finish because he broke down in crying. Dorian just stood there stunned. She had never seen Oliver that mad and emotional before. He tried to continue talking but couldn't so he walked out of her house and went back to the hospital.

Oliver sat in his car for about 10 minutes crying. Once he was able to drive, he headed back to the hospital and was thinking about what Dorian said.

Markko was convicted of the beating and attempted murder Robert Ford. He spent two years in prison, until it came to light he was wrongly convicted when Hannah let slip, during an interrogation for another crime, that she was the one who attacked Ford that night.

Oliver remembers being on a date night with Kyle and stumbling upon a fight that Markko and Langston were having outside of Rodi's. It was their first time seeing each other since he went to prison.

"Not only did I have to endure the humiliation of you cheating on me with Ford for months and you lying to me about it but I got convicted of almost killing him. Two years, Langston… two years, I spent in jail getting raped because of you. You ruined my life." yelled Markko. "I hate you."

Markko ran off and left her standing there crying. Oliver and Kyle had put her in their car and drove her over to Dorian's. She was a complete wreck. A couple of hours later, Markko shot himself down by the docks.

After Markko's death, Langston had tried to kill herself multiple times and was institutionalized twice. Although, she did stop trying to kill herself, she used drugs and alcohol to kill the pain and guilt. Oliver had arrested her on multiple occasions for drug possession, public drunkenness and DUI. Dorian was always able to get her off.

When Oliver got back to the hospital, he went right up to Kyle's room. Roxy was in his room looking rather upset.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" said Oliver.

"There is something wrong about that one nurse that comes in to see Kyle." said Roxy. "She did the cross thing before she came into the room and acts weird while she's in here.

"Are you sure?" asked Oliver. "What's her name?"

"Positive. It's Nurse Jones." said Roxy. "I'm scared for Kyle."

"Ok, Roxy, I'll take care of it." said Oliver. "Why don't you go home now and rest. I'll be here for a while."

About half an hour later, Oliver saw Nurse Jones come to the door and sure enough she did the sign of the cross before she entered the room. He watched her intently until she left the room. She never once acknowledged that he was in the room.

He called a few people and asked them to meet him in Kyle's office. He walked out Kyle's room and saw Greg in the hallway.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Oliver. "Can we have a meeting in Kyle's office in about 30 minutes?"

"Sure, is there a problem?" said Greg.

"I'm not sure yet, if you can make it, I would appreciate it." said Oliver.

"I'll be there." said Greg, looking rather confused.

Oliver ran out to his SUV and pulled out a briefcase and laptop and walked to Kyle's office and setup his equipment. He then walked up to Kyle's room and put a camera up near ceiling and a microphone near Kyle's bed.

As Oliver was leaving Kyle's room, he saw Tea and John walk off the elevator. He pulled them aside and told them both what was going on.

"Oliver, you just can't bug a hospital room, even when your husband is in it." said Tea.

"I would agree with Tea on this one." said John.

"If it was Todd, Dani or Marty in that room, what would you do?" asked Oliver.

"Ok, you have us there but you could get into legal trouble here, if you're not careful." warned Tea.

"That's why I called you." chuckled Oliver. "I wouldn't trust this to anyone but you."

"Oh, don't you flatter me, Oliver Fish." warned Tea. "It will not give you a discount on your bill." Oliver and John chuckled.

"Oh, after this is over, I need to talk to you about this Langston situation." said Oliver. John looked surprised. He was going to tell Oliver today who hit Kyle.

Greg and the hospital administrator, Sam Walker, were walking down the hall and stopped in front of Kyle's door.

Tea waved them both in.

"We may have a problem with one of your staff." said Tea.

"What kind of a problem?" asked Sam carefully.

"We think one of your nurses may be a threat to my client." claimed Tea.

"A threat, in what way?" asked Greg.

"Medically. Nurse Jones has been seen by multiple people giving the cross sign before going into Kyle's room. She is also not touching Kyle while she's in the room and she may be falsifying medical records."

"Those are strong charges. What evidence do you have?" replied Sam.

"Only eyewitness, that's why I bugged Kyle's room with a surveillance camera so we can see what's going on." said Oliver.

"You what?" said Greg.

"You can't do that without hospital authorization." yelled Sam. "The use of electronic equipment is forbidden in the hospital unless given authorization."

"We've used this equipment here before, Sam." said John. "It won't cause any medical risks or interfere with any medical equipment."

But before anyone else could say anything, Nurse Jones walks into Kyle's room.

"Wait… There she is." said Oliver. Everyone turned to watch the screen.

"Where is your faggot husband? Maybe he went out to get another faggot boyfriend while you're here dying. When the lord takes you, I hope you go to hell." said Nurse Jones. She walked away from the bed and walked and stood over by the door for a minute and then left.

Everyone stood there shocked for a minute but Greg looked on his tablet computer quickly.

Oliver got up quietly and started walking to the door but John intercepted him.

"Oliver, don't. It won't help." said John.

"I don't care. Kyle's was hit by a drunk driver; he's in a coma for possibly months and now this. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." he yelled at John.

"She entered in blood pressure reading into Kyle's chart." Greg said with surprise. "There's no way she saw the reading from that distance and angle."

"So she falsified medical records, as well as, being verbally abusive and threatening to a comatose patient. Did you hear what she said? What else is she capable of?" said Tea.

"Now just wait a minute. I want to review that video again before we jump to any conclusions." Sam said with frustration. "That video does not leave the hospital grounds."

"Come off it Sam, you saw it, just like the rest of us did." said Tea. "There is no way she took readings off that equipment. She wasn't even close to them."

Oliver calmed down and went back over and sat down at the computer. He took out two USB drives and put a copy of the video on both quietly, while Tea was arguing with Sam about what she couldn't have checked and if she had any patients that have recently died.

Oliver stepped between Tea and Sam. He put one hand behind his back so Tea would see that he was holding a USB drive. She saw it sticking out of Oliver's hand and took it quickly and put it in her purse without anyone else noticing.

"Here is the evidence that she not only verbally abusing my husband but also falsifying hospital records and who knows what else." said Oliver. He gave the USB drive to the administrator.

Sam took the evidence and started in about how it could be illegal to use this evidence without authorization but Tea pushed Oliver out of the way and cut Sam off.

"If that woman ever gets close to my clients door again, the hospital will be sued in a heartbeat." said Tea. "My client is protecting his husband from someone who was a threat to him and other patients she doesn't deem worthy to receive good medical care. Have any patients died under her care, Sam?"

"Don't you threaten me Tea Delgado." yelled Sam.

"That wasn't a treat. We would prefer that you handle this quietly through your own channels." Tea said calmly getting up in his face. "But if you don't handle it, we will, publically."

Sam turned to leave but Oliver stopped him.

"Sam." said Oliver. "I'm sorry that I didn't get your permission first before I bugged the room. 99.9% of your staff is highly efficient but there's always that one person. We see it at the station too. Kyle is helpless. He can't defend himself and I can't be here 24 hours a day to protect him but take me at my word, I will protect him no matter what it takes." He finished with tears in his eyes.

"I understand Fish. I'll claim that I authorized the surveillance." said Sam sympathetically. "Off the record, you owe me big." Oliver shook his head. Sam and Greg walked out of the room.

"You dodged a bullet on that one." said Tea.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." laughed Oliver. "You lady, have a big set of balls." John roared with laughter.

"And I know just how to use them." laughed Tea. Oliver and John laughed with her.

Oliver said in a serious tone, "We need to talk about Langston. I just got back from Dorian's. I went over there to ask why she's paying for all the bills the insurance company isn't paying for. She told me it was Langston who hit Kyle."

"I was going to tell you today." said John. "How does that make you feel?"

"Really pissed off. I know she's troubled but she almost killed Kyle. Look at the pain that is she causing my kids." Oliver said in an angry tone.

"And you." Tea replied quickly.

"Um, yes and me... She has to pay for what she's done." replied Oliver. "I don't want Dorian bribing me either if she's just going to get her off."

"She is going to be charged with attempted vehicular manslaughter while under the influence, driving with a suspended drivers license and DUI." said John.

Oliver was shocked. "That's some serious jail time."

"Are you ok with that?" asked Tea.

"On one side, I want her to feel the pain she caused my family. On the other side, we know her and why she is troubled. Maybe she should go the movie star route. Detox in a treatment facility, mandatory therapy sessions to try to get over Markko's suicide, some jail time, community service, mandatory drug and alcohol testing and If she fails to turn her life around, then she should do the hard time." said Oliver. "I know Kyle would want her to pay for what she's done but the doctor in him would want her to get better."

"Are you ok with that?" asks Tea again.

"Well… As long as she pays for what she's done and is able to get treatment that works for her, then I would be ok. I just don't want her to get off scot-free like she normally does." Oliver says vehemently. "I told Dorian not to get her off the hook this time but I'm not sure she will listen."

"I wouldn't put money on it. John and I will work on it while you are with Kyle and your adorable kids." said Tea.

Oliver went back up to be with Kyle. Once again Roxy was in his room reading to him.

"Hi Roxy, still reading that book to Kyle?" asked Oliver. He kissed Kyle while he waited to hear Roxy's response.

"Sure am." replied Roxy, "I just don't get it. Why would a guy with a ten incher want to be on the bottom? Wouldn't he want to slide that big puppy into home platter?"

"I am not having this conversation with you." laughed Oliver. "When Kyle wakes up you can have it with him."

"You're no fun, Tuna." teased Roxy. "You can tell me since you're that big?"

"W… What?" replied Oliver in shock.

"Didn't Kyle tell you?" laughed Roxy. "I saw your little sexapade at the front door after you were stabbed."

"N... N… No, he didn't." stuttered Oliver as his face was turning red. Oliver began to set up the video camera on the tripod, hoping that Roxy would drop the subject.

"What are you setting up the camera for." asked Roxy. Yes, it worked thought Oliver.

"I want to videotape my conversation with Kyle today. I want him to see what we have been doing so he won't feel he missed anything when he wakes up."

"Can you get a shot of me reading to Kyle." asked Roxy all excited. "I'd like to show Kyle that I was here for him."

"Sure Roxy. Let me get it setup and I'll run down and get something to drink." said Oliver.

Oliver left as Roxy started reading. He walked down to the cafeteria and bought a juice box and a sandwich, he only ate half the sandwich. He was going to have to find a way to get to the gym. So many things are going to change now. He started thinking of everything that was going to change and he felt his heart rate pick up. He stopped trying to think about it and went back to Kyle's room. As he walked into the room, he heard Roxy talking to Kyle.

"I don't think you're really gay at all Kyle." claimed Roxy. "I'm reading you a hot gay love scene and you're not getting hard at all. A real gay man would get hard, even in a coma."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll let you two be alone. I'll see you tomorrow Kyle." said Roxy as she gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for being here for Kyle, Roxy. I really appreciate it." said Oliver. "By the way, I took care of the nurse, she won't be back.

"I'm so glad." said Roxy, "I knew you would protect your man." On the way out she pulled Oliver into a hug and gave him a kiss. "He's going to be ok."

Oliver adjusts the camera, turns it on and then gets into bed with Kyle.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	19. Chapter 19: The Support part 1

**Chapter 19: The Support part 1**

Rating: PG

Oliver adjusts the camera, turns it on and then gets into bed with Kyle.

"Kyle, you do not need to worry about that nurse coming back. I took care of it. She's wrong, you are not dying, you're getting better and soon you will be back with me and the kids. You are certainly not going to hell. You're the kindest, most loving person I know." Oliver said with pain and sadness in his voice.

Marty walked into Kyle's room and was standing behind the camcorder.

"Do you remember the first time we met? It was at the frat house. I saw you and just knew that I wanted to be with you. I was scared out of my mind when we ended up roomies. The feelings I had for you were so strong that I had a hard time controlling them. I tried and I failed big time. I was such a mess back then and I still am. Kyle, I love you so much. I'm trying to be strong for you but I'm not succeeding." Oliver said with regret.

"Why don't you believe you're strong?" asked Marty. Oliver didn't see her until he heard her voice. He started to get out of Kyle's bed but Marty stopped him. "Stay there. Why don't you believe that you're strong?"

"I lost it when they told me that Kyle may not make it and had to use smelling salts to snap me out of it." said Oliver. "I was just down in the cafeteria and I almost panicked just thinking about something as small as making time to go to the gym. So much is changing now. I'm not sure how to cope with it."

"That just means your human, Fish." said Marty. She pulls a stool up to the opposite side of the bed that Oliver is on. "Virtually everyone I see, that's in this type of a situation, says the same thing. They feel helpless and they feel weak."

"They do?" Oliver said with surprise.

"Yes, they do. Their whole life has been thrown into chaos in the matter of seconds. They have to pick up the pieces and continue to live while their loved one lies in a hospital bed." Marty said. "Kyle almost has it easier, well until he wakes up, than you do. You have to juggle your kids, work and being here with Kyle and you get to do that all by yourself."

"Greg suggested that I plan for the long haul but hope for the best." said Oliver. "I have my computer with me tonight, so I can plan some of it out. I'm going to have to talk to a lot of people to see if I can get this to work out and that's even more time away from everything."

"Then I would suggest that you get everyone together at once." suggested Marty.

"That's a good idea." replied Oliver.

"I have to say that I think getting this on camera is very healthy." said Marty.

"In what way?" asks Oliver.

"You are recording your feelings and you plan on showing the tape to Kyle." said Marty. "It takes a lot of strength to let someone see you, when you're at your weakest."

"I guess." replied Oliver. "I feel so guilty though."

"Why?" asked Marty.

"I see Roxy reading Kyle a gay romance novel and it makes me laugh but I feel guilty after words, like I shouldn't be laughing. The kids pounced my parents awake this morning, I felt guilty for enjoying it. I'm not sure if this is making any sense." replied a confused Oliver.

"Yes, it makes sense. I've seen a lot of patients have these issues. Life continues on. In a way, you're in a type of morning. What you had is gone, for now, but you will get it back." replied Marty. "You need to accept that you have no control over what's happening."

"Ok, I'll give it a try." said Oliver softly.

"Tell me how you feel about Langston?" asks Marty.

"I want to kill her, almost literally, for what she's done. I was so furious when Dorian told me. I just yelled at her and warned her not to get Langston off like she normally does but I doubt she will listen but I also want her to get the help she needs. She isn't a bad person, just screwed up." said Oliver. "I talked with Tea and John about it. They are going to take care of it, so I can concentrate on my family.

"That's a completely normal response to this situation." replied Marty.

"I just hope that Kyle isn't disappointed in me for somewhat letting her off the hook." said Oliver a bit worried.

"You're not letting her off the hook, you're asking for justice for Kyle and for Langston." said Marty.

"I hope Kyle will think so." wished Oliver. "I just love him so much. It hurts to see him like this."

"I saw you talking to your dad and then crying in his arms, last night." said Marty.

"He surprises me in how far he's come. Letting me know what a man is suppose to be, from as far back as I can remember, to now telling me to it was ok to cry, telling me that Kyle was no different than my Mother. I'm expecting him to join PFLAG and march in this year's pride parade."

Marty laughed. "For him to change years of behavior in such a short time is, well, astonishing. I think it shows how much he loves you." said Marty. "Tell me about Nurse Jones."

"If John hadn't stopped me, I would have definitely killed her. I swear to god that I've never been so angry in my entire life. Here's Kyle in a coma with broken limbs, ribs and she's not having one kind thought or sympathy for him. I just couldn't believe it. What she said was horrible. I just don't understand how people can think that way."

"John told me what she said." replied Marty. "It must have been hard to hear someone say that about Kyle."

"It certainly was. I don't think I'll ever forget what she said." said Oliver.

"I'd like for you to see the kids and assess them, just to see if they need any help. The Twins have a resiliency in them." Oliver didn't tell her that the resiliency was Stacey. "Sierra doesn't have that and she is more emotional, plus she's been with Kyle since she was born. She will probably need the most support."

Oliver just finished when his parents and kids walked through the door. Oliver got out of bed to greet them.

"Hey, how are my babies?" said Oliver. The kids ran up to hug their Dad.

"How's Pop, is he better now?" asked Sierra hopefully.

"No baby girl, he's still in a coma" said Oliver. Sierra's eyes started misting up. "Why don't you boys tell Pop about your day?" They moved over to the bed and started talking to Kyle.

Oliver picked Sierra up and moved her over to two chairs in the back of the room and sat down with her. Marty came over to sit with them.

"What's wrong Sierra?" asked Oliver. Her face was buried in Oliver's neck.

"Why is Pop still sleeping?" asked Sierra in a small voice. "I miss him."

"We all miss Pop. He's still in a coma, so his body can heal quicker." said Oliver.

"Doesn't he want to be with us?" asks Sierra.

"Of course he wants to be with us." says Oliver.

"They why doesn't he wake up?" asks Sierra.

"His body isn't finished healing yet." replied Oliver. "It may take a month or two."

"But, that's like, forever." Sierra cried.

"I know it feels that way but its not." replied Oliver. "If he woke up now, he would be in a lot of pain because of his injuries.

"He would?" Sierra said with surprise.

"Yes. He has a good number of broken bones that would cause him pain. When he's in a coma, he doesn't feel pain." said Oliver.

"I don't want Pop to be in pain." said Sierra.

"None of us do. I'm sure at this very minute, Pop wants nothing more than to wake up to see his baby girl and his twins." said Oliver.

"Well… you won't go to sleep and not wake up will you?" asks Sierra.

"No, I will wake up. I wasn't injured in a car accident." said Oliver. Sierra seemed more relaxed in Oliver's arms.

"Can I go talk to Pop now?" Sierra asked hopefully.

"Sure you can. How about I put you in bed with him?" asked Oliver. "You can lay there and talk to him and tell him about your day."

"Ok." said Sierra.

Oliver picked her up, gave her a big kiss and laid her down next Kyle.

"Don't touch anything but his arm, Ok?" Oliver said.

"Ok Daddy." said Sierra.

Oliver stood there for a minute listening to his baby girl talk to Kyle.

He bent down and hugged the Twins. He ushered them over to his chair next to Marty. Oliver sat down and the boys got on a leg and leaned into Oliver.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Oliver.

"Fine," the Twins said.

"Just fine?" said Oliver. "How do you feel about Pop being hurt?"

"Sad." said Donny.

"But Mama said that he was going to be ok and that he will wake up." said Danny.

"She won't tell us when." said Donny.

"But we miss him." said Danny.

Marty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Do they really think that they hear Stacey? John warned her that the twins were a little abnormal but this isn't… before she could finish her thought she was interrupted.

"Uncle John is calling you, Aunt Marty." said Danny.

Marty replied "What?" just as her cell phone rang. It was John.

"How did they…" she said as she answered the phone.

"Welcome to my world." teased Oliver. The Twins just giggled and hugged their Dad.

Each child took their turn lying next to Kyle. Oliver was talking with his parents and Marty had to leave to visit other clients. Before she left she told Oliver that the kids seem to be reacting normally, but if they started acting out, then he should give her a call.

Layla and Cris walked in Kyle's room and went straight to Oliver.

"Fish, we are so sorry, Nancy just told us about an hour ago." Layla said as she pulled Oliver into a hug.

"How are you and the kids doing?" asked Cris.

"I'm trying my best to hang in there. The kids seem to be ok. We've had a talk with Marty already." said Oliver.

"This sucks." said Cris. "What's the prognosis?"

"It looks like he will heal up just fine; it's the coma that has me worried." replied Oliver.

"You can count on us to help with the kids." said Layla.

"Are you sure?" asked Oliver. "There is no knowing how long it will be until he wakes up."

"We love those little munchkins." replied Cris. "We will help whenever you need us."

"Thanks." replied Oliver. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away but It's been a bit crazy…"

"Don't worry about it. We understand." said Layla.

"Can you come over about 6:00 tonight? I want to have everyone over and talk about it. I'll order pizza for all of us." asked Oliver.

"Sure we can." said Cris. Layla agreed.

Layla went over to talk to the Twins and Cris took Oliver aside.

"Listen, I know this is a bad time but you know how you were talking about putting a home gym in the room at the back of your garage?" said Cris.

"Yes." said Oliver.

"Well, I have a buddy who's selling his Nautilus equipment, like the gym uses. I've worked out with him before, he has virtually everything we would need and he's letting it go for cheap." said Cris.

"How much?" said Oliver.

"About $1,500." replied Cris.

"That's pretty cheap for Nautilus." said Oliver.

"He's moving to California and has to get rid of it quick. He's had to reduce the price by a lot but still no takers. It's a lot of money but if we both go in together, we can have some kick ass equipment." promised Cris. "It's good equipment. We can go tomorrow and take a look."

"I'm not sure I should go…" said Oliver.

"He only lives about ten minute's away." interrupted Cris. "Your parents are here. You need a little break and you won't even be gone an hour."

"Ok, if the equipment looks good and is in good working shape, then let's do it. I've been wondering how I'm going to fit the gym in my day with Kyle being in a coma." said Oliver excitedly.

"How sweet will it be to have… Wait, is Kyle going to be here long?" asked Cris as Layla walked up to them.

"Yes, Greg said that it could be a month or two or longer before he comes out of the coma." Oliver said sadly.

"Oh, Fish, I'm so sorry." Lalya says as she pulls him into a hug.

"Do you know who did this to Kyle?" asked Cris.

"It was Langston." replied Oliver.

"I can't believe it." Layla said with complete surprise.

"I couldn't either." Oliver said. "I had it out with Dorian earlier."

"What happened?" wondered Cris.

"I found out Dorian is paying for all of Kyle's medical bills and I went as asked her why and she told me it was Langston." said Oliver.

"Is she going to get Langston off again?" asked Layla.

"I think so. I warned her not too." said Oliver. "I have Tea and John making sure it doesn't happen."

"She's just never been right since Markko's suicide." said Cris sadly. He had always liked Markko.

"I know. It's hard because on one side, we know Langston and on the other side, look what she's done." replied Oliver. "I've told Tea that I want her to be helped but she is going to have to pay for what she's done."

"If this happened to Layla, I would want blood and nothing but blood." said Cris.

"Believe me, I want blood too but I know Langston isn't evil and I know Kyle. He would want her helped in the process. I've told John and Tea that if she doesn't straighten herself out, she should do all of her jail time." said Oliver. "They are handling it; I just need to concentrate on my family."

The kids pulled Auntie Layla and Uncle Cris away to sit down with them and Oliver took the time to call some people to be at the meeting tonight. He had to break the news to several of the people.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	20. Chapter 20: The Support part 2

**Chapter 20: The Support part 2**

Rating: PG

"Are you kids ready to go home now?" asked Oliver.

"Do we have to go already Daddy?" asked Sierra as she came over and latched onto his leg. "I miss you."

"I'm going home with you." said Oliver.

"You are?" Sierra said with surprise.

"Yes, I'm going to spend the whole evening with you." said Oliver as he knelt down. "Then I'm going to come back to be with Pop after you go to bed."

All three kids hugged Oliver.

"Let's go say good bye to Pop." said Oliver. He lifted all three kids up for a kiss and an arm hug. Once they were done he gave Kyle a kiss and told him he would be back. He packed up the camera and left with the kids.

He stopped by Papa John's and paid for ten pizzas and five two liters of soda and let them know when he wanted it delivered.

When Oliver got home, he was ushered by his kids, to the couch and all three climbed on top of him. Obviously, they wanted some daddy time which only made him feel more guilty. George setup the camera to take some shots of Oliver and the kids.

Oliver said to himself. "How am I going to survive this? It's only been 2 days and already the kids miss me."

He kept going over things in his head and didn't even realize that an hour passed until the door bell rang.

"It's almost six already?" Oliver said as he attempted to get up. The kids didn't seem to want him to get up so Barbara answered the door.

"Come on in, Nancy." said Barbara.

"I hope I'm not too early?" said Nancy.

"No, not at all, Oliver is in the living room with the kids." replied Barbara.

"So who's coming tonight?" asked Nancy after she got into the living room.

"Roxy, Rex and Gigi, Cris and Layla, John and Marty, Brody and Jessica, Greg and Rachel, Bo and Nora and the four of us." replied Oliver.

"Sounds like a good number of people. Mrs. Smith stopped by at the house this afternoon and wanted to see if there was anything she could do. I told her that either you or I would let her know." said Nancy.

"Thanks Nancy." said Oliver. "I'm not sure what she can do but it's nice to know she wants to help."

Oliver was finally able to get up and he moved the camera over to the dining room and put the extra leaves in the table and got the extra chairs out.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves when the pizza showed up. They decided to eat and then talk about why they were there.

Once everyone had finished their pizza and beer, they sent the kids off to watch TV and started chatting about Kyle. Greg gave an overview of Kyle's condition and that he may be in a coma for months.

"I'm going to need some help in the next few months with some things." Oliver said with a little embarrassment. "How long will you be staying for Mom?"

"I thought I would leave in two weeks, September 5th, Oliver." said Barbara.

"Wait, the kids go back to school on the 6th. Stay an extra two days and we can see them off to school together." said Oliver.

"It's ok with me as long as I get to see the tape." said George, wishing he could be here for that.

"Mom will probably want to stay with the kids until she leaves, which I'm sure she will enjoy and then I'll need a little help." said Oliver.

"You bet I will. I don't get to see them a lot and I'm sad about Kyle but I'm happy that we can spend time with the kids." said Barbara.

Oliver talked to everyone about what how he wanted to maximize his time between Kyle, work and the kids. He pulled out his binder that had his basic idea in it.

"Another binder?" laughed Jessica. "Did you know your son was so anal… um, about his binders, that is?" She looked embarrassed after she realized what she said.

"Not until about six year's ago." laughed George. Everyone started laughing with him.

"Wait, did my Dad just make a gay joke?" Oliver asked himself.

Oliver told everyone what his thoughts were and if anyone had any suggestions. They worked it out so basically Oliver would get the kids up in the morning, get them cleaned up and give them breakfast and then Nancy or Layla would get the kids on the bus in the morning and either Nancy, Layla or Roxy would be available in the evenings to get the kids off the school bus, feed them and then bring them to the hospital about 7pm, so they could see their Pop every day. Oliver would then spend the rest of the evening with them and put them to bed. If Nancy, Layla or Roxy were not available, one of the other people at the table would fill in.

The weekends, John and Marty, Brody and Jessica, Greg and Rachel, Bo and Nora would rotate having the kids with them during the day, while Oliver was with Kyle. Oliver would then spend the evening and night with the kids.

When the get-together was finished, Oliver pulled his kids together for a hug and put them to bed. He gave his parents a hug and then headed back to be with Kyle.

The next morning, Oliver woke up and spent a some time with Kyle. He went home and had breakfast and an early lunch with the kids and his parents. He then went to the hospital around noon and was setup the camera and telling Kyle about his morning when Nick walked in the room.

"Nick." said Oliver. "I'm sorry; I didn't have a chance to call too many people. I'm glad you could come."

"Don't worry about it." said Nick, looking like he was going to cry. "What happened and what's Kyle's prognosis?"

Oliver explained the park, the accident and Kyle's prognosis.

"I couldn't believe it when Dorian told me about the accident." said Nick. "Would you mind if I spent some time with Kyle?"

"No, in fact, I have an errand to run, I can just do that now." said Oliver. "Oh, the camera is rolling. I'm making Kyle some movies that he can watch, so he won't feel so left out when he's wakes up. Just hit stop on the remote if you want to turn it off. I should be back within the hour."

"That's great thing to do. I would like to do one." said Nick.

"If you run out of things to talk about, Roxy has been reading him that gay romance novel on the table. It's real funny watching her read that to him." Oliver said laughed.

"I bet it was." Nick replied laughing.

"I'll be back soon. Thanks for coming. Kyle will really appreciate it." said Oliver as he walked out the door.

Cris and Oliver went and looked at the Nautilus equipment, which turned out to be almost a complete XPload circuit and it was in great shape with just normal wear and it was just about everything they needed to outfit their new gym. Jim's uncle was in the business and he was able to get the equipment at cost. They paid the Jim his money and he would bring over the equipment tomorrow, since he already was renting a big U-Haul. Jim, Cris, and hopefully George would put it in Oliver's garage.

When Oliver got back to Kyle's room, Nick was just leaving. They talked for a few minutes and he told Nick that he would keep him up to day on anything important that came up.

"Before I go, do you remember I told you about the guy I was seeing?" asked Nick.

"Yes, are you still seeing him?" asked Oliver.

"His name is Mark. He's asked me to move in with him." said Nick.

"That's great. What did you say?" asked Oliver.

"He's been wanting me to for about a year and I finally told him yes last week." said Nick.

"That's great Nick. I'm happy for you." said Oliver.

"Thanks. I put it on the video for Kyle, so I just wanted you to know." said Nick as he walked out.

The rest of the afternoon Oliver just sat and talk to Kyle about all the things he had on his mind. Kids going to school, his dad leaving and how much he could see that his mom and dad were really enjoying being with the kids.

About 6:00 pm, Oliver had packed everything up and was saying goodbye to Kyle when Roxy walked in.

"Hi Roxy, I was just leaving." said Oliver as he gave her a hug.

"How's our boy doing?" asked Roxy.

"Still the same unfortunately." said Oliver. "Nick stopped by today."

"The homewrecker?" asked Roxy. "Don't worry. Kyle will wake up. Now, go home to your kids."

Oliver went home and spent the evening with the kids and his parents. When the kids went to bed, he went into the garage and cleaned up the backroom, getting it ready for the equipment. The next day the equipment was delivered and it fit in the room with some extra space for some more equipment if they needed it.

Two days later, it was time for George to go back to Iowa.

"I cannot believe this week went by so quickly. I wish you could stay longer." said Oliver.

"I wish I could too but I have to get back to work." said George. "Maybe when I retire, we can move closer."

"That would be great. The kids, Kyle and I would love that." said Oliver.

"You know Oliver, I am so proud of you." said George. "You are such a great father. You are so much better than I was."

"No, Dad…" Oliver started but was stopped by George.

"I know I wasn't a great father to you. Your grandfather was worse." George said with a hint of sadness. "At least the men in this family are getting better with the next generation. We want our kids to be better than us and I'm glad you are."

"Dad, please." Oliver said as he pulled his father into a hug.

"What about us?" complained the Twins and Sierra who wanted hugs too.

George broke his hug with Oliver and sat down on the couch. "I guess I have time for one more hug each."

"Yea." yelled all three kids as they pounced their grandfather.

George started tearing up as he was hugged and kissed by his grandkids. He was going to miss them.

"Isn't that sweet?" Barbara whispered to Oliver.

"Yes and I have it all on tape." Oliver whispered back.

The kids were quiet after George left but Oliver put on a Disney movie for them to get engrossed in and they had some leftover pizza as a snack. Cris, Layla and Eliana came over to visit. It gave a chance for Oliver and Cris to plan a workout on the new equipment. They wanted to try to use it in the morning for their workout instead of going to the gym. It didn't take too long since they used the same equipment at the gym. Barbara came back from the airport and they all finished watching the movie together.

Barbara and Layla made plans to take the kids shopping for school.

Oliver had to go back to work on Monday. So he had to adjust his schedule accordingly. He basically went on the kid's school schedule. Whenever he got the chance he saw Kyle in the morning before work, over lunch and after work. The kids would come around 7pm and stay till about 8:30pm, then go home with Oliver and he would put them to bed.

While Oliver was at work, Barbara and Layla took the kids shopping. They went to Wal-Mart to stock up on the normal things like socks, underwear, basic jeans and some good quality t-shirts they found. They then went to JC Penny and found some more "in" things for the kids. They ended up spending around $200.00 per child, more or less. When Oliver came home, he was given a fashion show. Everything was great, even though the price tag just about put him in the hospital next to Kyle.

Two weeks flew by and the kids were starting school in the morning. Oliver brought them home from the hospital a bit early, so they could get a good night's sleep. Barbara called Oliver into the kitchen.

"We have a slight problem." said Barbara. "Some of your neighbors talked to Nancy and they figure out that I was leaving. You already have four casseroles in the freezer. I imagine that you will get at least one casserole a day from them."

"Well, it looks like we won't have to cook and I'll have lunch already made. Yea, for me." giggled Oliver.

The next morning was the kids first day of school. Oliver got up, exercised, got the kids up and bathed a little early. He made the kids a nice breakfast and then took the kids to school with Barbara.

Oliver, Barbara and the kids walked into the school and went to the kindergarten classroom. Oliver was filming all the way.

"Hi Mrs. Gordon, how are you today?" asked Oliver.

"Great and you?" replied Mrs. Beverly Gordon.

"Hanging in there." said Oliver. "I'm filming for Kyle, so he can see what the first day was like."

"I heard about Kyle, how is he doing?" asked Bev.

"He's still in a coma but otherwise things are look good." replied Oliver.

I'm sorry, Fish, I'm happy he's doing better. He was really great with me when I broke my arm last summer." Bev sounded relieved then turned towards the kids. "So, are you kids ready for school?"

"Yes." said all three kids.

"Sierra, you're going to be in my class. If you want to can say goodbye to your family and then go sit down at a table." said Bev.

She gave her brothers a hug and her grandma one. Oliver gave the camera to his mother and had her film Oliver's hug.

"I'm so proud of you Sierra. Your first day of kindergarten." said Oliver sadly. "You are all growing up so quickly."

"I love you Dad." said Sierra.

"I love you too, honey." said Oliver. "Pop loves you too."

"I wish Pop could be here." she said quietly.

"We all do." said Oliver. "Now go over and sit at a table. I think there is a chair over there by Pam."

Sierra went off to sit by Pam and they all left to get the Twins settled in before the school day started.

Oliver, Barbara and the Twins walked into Mrs. Joyce Fisherman's room. She was busy with another family, so they waited.

"Mama's laughing" said Donny quietly.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Gordon Fisherman?" said Danny looking confused.

"That's funny." Oliver laughed. "By the way, I wouldn't mention to anyone about you hearing your Mama. People might take it the wrong way."

"She's already warned us." said the Twins.

Joyce walked up to Oliver. "Fish, I was so sorry to hear about Kyle. Is he doing ok?"

"He's still in a coma but his injuries are healing up ok."

"Good, I'm glad." said Joyce. "Are you coming back this year for our safety day?"

"Yes." said Oliver. "Now that the kids are in school, I'm even more excited about it."

"Good." said Joyce. "Now, how am I suppose to tell you two apart?"

"Danny is right handed and Donny is left handed." said Oliver. "Danny has a red band on his wrist and Donny has a blue one."

"That's good to know." replied Joyce. "After you say good bye to your Dad, just have a seat. We will be starting soon."

Oliver knelt down and pulled the Twins in a hug.

"Be good boys for Mrs. Fisherman and watch out for Sierra." said Oliver.

"We will." said the Twins.

Oliver leaned in and whispered to the boys. "No twin switching funny business and don't let your momma give you the answers."

"We won't." the Twins giggled. Why didn't Oliver believe them?

He gave them a hug and took the camera and Barbara gave her grandsons a hug and wished them well on their first day.

Walking down the hall, Oliver asked his Mother. "I just want to cry. Is this how you felt when I went to school?"

Barbara turned to look at Oliver with tears running down her face. "Yes." Oliver pulled her into a one arm hug and they both walked out to their cars.

Oliver went to work and Barbara went back to the house to pack. She was leaving tomorrow morning after the kids got on the bus.

After work, Oliver went to the hospital to see Kyle. He sat there talking with Kyle for about an hour when Nancy and the kids showed up. The Kids ran up to where Oliver was sitting and gave him a hug and started telling him and Kyle all about their day. They were so excited; they didn't even think to give their pop a kiss.

It's been almost a month since Kyle's accident. His body was healing but no change in Kyle's coma.

Oliver was helping Barbara pack up the car. She was leaving after the bus came and picked up the kids for school.

"The bus is down the street. Give your Grandma a kiss and hug goodbye." said Oliver.

"I wish you didn't have to go Grandma." said Sierra sadly.

"I wish I didn't either sweetheart." said Barbara just as sad.

"We will miss you Grandma." said the Twins.

All 3 hugged their Grandma and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"I will miss you all too. I love all of you." said Barbara as she kissed each one as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The three kids waved to their Grandmother as they got on the bus. Barbara continued to wave as the bus drove off down the street.

She hugged Oliver and said "I'm going to miss them so much." as she began to cry again.

"I know you will Mom. They will miss you too." said Oliver.

Oliver kissed and hugged his mother as she was getting ready to leave. Nancy and Layla came over as well to say goodbye. It was a sad moment but soon Barbara was on her way home after Oliver promised to let them know when there was any change in Kyle's condition.

Another month passed and they were now into October. Kyle still hasn't shown any signs of coming out of the coma. It's been pretty hard on Oliver and the kids but with everyone pitching in made it a bit easier. The casserole brigade continued and when Oliver returned a casserole dish, he put in some money in the dish to cover the cost of the meal. Oliver was starting to get really depressed, until he received a call from Greg asking him to come over to the hospital.

Oliver walked into Kyle's room he saw Greg standing by Kyle's bedside.

"Oliver, we've noticed some slight movements from Kyle." said Greg.

"I didn't notice any this morning." Oliver said in surprise. "Is he waking up?"

"Don't get too excited." said Greg. "There is just no predicting how long it will take him to wake up."

"I'm still excited." said Oliver. "I was getting really depressed yesterday."

"It's a small step but a positive one." said Greg. "Remember it could still take months but with that said congratulations."

Oliver was on the phone quick. While he was excited himself, he down played it to others, so they wouldn't get overly excited. He was going to do the same for the kids.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	21. Chapter 21: The Greatest Gift

**Chapter 21: The Greatest Gift**

Rated: PG

Kyle continued to have small movements for the next twenty days but nothing indicated any further improvement. Oliver had hoped that Kyle would have woken up by now.

Oliver woke up on the morning of October 30th, his wedding anniversary, alone because Kyle was still in a coma. He didn't get much sleep but that's not unusual anymore. He really hasn't slept well since Kyle's accident. He dragged himself out of bed, put on some workout clothes and headed in to start the coffee. As he waited for the "elixir of life" to finish, he ate a protein bar to help him maintain his strength during his morning workout.

It's Saturday morning. Oliver decided that he would watch the kids today and then have Nancy watch them tonight, so he could spend the evening with Kyle.

He worked out a little harder this morning to burn off some aggravation he had and then came in and showered. He started on the kid's breakfast, which consisted of an omelet with tomatoes, onions, bacon, ham, mushrooms and green peppers, toast, some mixed fruit and orange juice.

Oliver cleaned up the kitchen while the kids took their showers. Oliver sat down on the couch to read the paper. As the kids finished their showers, they came and sat with Oliver. He just loved it when the kids needed some family time. They are growing up too fast for Oliver's liking.

"Daddy, can you play with us in the back yard?" asked Sierra hopefully.

"Sure sweetie but not for too long because I'll need to make lunch for all of us." said Oliver, looking at the time.

They all four went out in the backyard to play. Oliver didn't know that his friends had gotten together to throw a party for him. They knew it was going to be a hard day for him. As Oliver and the kids were in the back yard playing, everyone was pulling up out front, going into the house and was setting up for a party.

"Daddy, we're hungry, can we go eat now." said Danny.

"Sure." said Oliver as they all started walking towards the house.

Oliver got inside the house before he noticed the people and the decorations. He was happy to see his friends support him but he was just so sad at the same time. He has never missed Kyle more than today.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot that you are throwing an anniversary party for us. Today should rank up there with happiest days of my life but it's actually been close to the bottom of the list. I've been married to a wonderful man for a year now." Oliver said while tears started flowing down his face. "But he's not here with us now..." Oliver was unable to finish. He ran out of the room heading towards his bedroom.

Roxy started to follow him when Marty stopped her and said she would go.

Oliver was lying on his bed, crying, while snuggling Kyle's pillow. Marty walked into the room, sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing his back, telling him it was ok. She just allowed him to cry until he just couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm just not sure how much more I can take." said Oliver still crying. "He's there lying in a hospital bed, in a coma but yet it's not him. It's like he's dead but he's not and we have to live in this god damn limbo day after day. I'm just not sure how much longer I can do it." as he continued to cry.

Marty just let him cry until he was done.

The twins started crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxy.

"Daddy is really sad that Pop isn't here for their anniversary. He's missing Pop." replied Danny.

"Aunt Marty is helping him." said Donny.

"We don't like it when Daddy cries." said the Twins.

Roxy, John and Nancy each pulled a kid into a hug as they cried softly for their bereaving father.

"Remember me telling you a coma is like a death, to the people dealing with it? It's true. Kyle is there but he's not." said Marty. "You just have to remember that he will come back to you and the kids."

"Is he?" said Oliver in frustration. "I just don't know anymore."

"He is showing signs that he's beginning to wake up." Marty said positively. "Sure, there is no way to tell when he will wake up but isn't that a positive start?"

"Yes and you were right. Having to deal with Kyle in a coma is just as hard as coming out." said Oliver.

After about 30 minutes. Oliver and Marty came out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry everyone." said Oliver slightly embarrassed. "It's just been an emotional day for me."

"That's ok, Fish. We understand and we would feel the same way if we were in your place." said John "But we are hungry, can we eat now?"

Oliver laughed, "Sure, go ahead."

Sierra and the Twins ran up to Oliver and pulled him into a hug for a few minutes.

"Daddy, can you get us some food, we're hungry?" asked Sierra.

"Sure honey, let me get it for you." laughed Oliver.

The party was just what Oliver needed. He felt better because he released a lot of his grief but he also felt better because he had great friends who supported him and his family. He decided that the gifts they got could wait to be opened till Kyle was awake and after everyone was gone, he sat on the couch with the kids. The tv was off and they were just enjoying each other's hugs and love.

The door bell rang and Donny went to answer it. It was Nancy asking if the kids were ready.

"We've been sitting here since everyone left." said Oliver. "I guess we lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. I think you all needed it." said Nancy.

"I think your right." said Oliver.

Oliver got everything he needed ready for the kids and then for himself. He was going to spend most of the evening with Kyle at the hospital. When he was done, he kissed his kids goodbye and drove off to the hospital to be with the man that he loves.

Oliver set up the camcorder in Kyle's room, to capture his anniversary night with Kyle. He was still a little sad, even after the party, thinking this was the way he was spending his first anniversary.

"Did you know that Mrs. Smith is a great cook? She's gotten the whole block to make us dinners." Oliver said to Kyle. "On our wedding anniversary, I'm having sliced turkey with stuffing, green beans, sweet potatoes and some cherry pie for dessert and beer. I changed the label with one of Layla's non-alcoholic beers, just in case someone asked. I really wish you were awake for this, it smells so good. I have candles but they those scented battery powered candles because I can't burn real candles in the hospital and a white table cloth over the hospital table."

After Oliver ate, he reached down and cupped his hand around Kyle's face.

"Six years ago today, we were in Angel Square and you were going to marry Nick." said Oliver as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

"I know I said it was over between us, but here I am at a wedding, in a tux, surrounded by all these people, who are just proudly sharing their love with one another and I just keep thinking that I'm standing with the wrong man." said Oliver.

"Do you remember what you said next?" asked Oliver

He stopping to getting a drink of beer but before he could turn back around to continue, he heard a voice.

"Because all I want to do is share my love with you." Kyle said in a soft hoarse voice.

Oliver looked down at Kyle and saw his eyes open and he was smiling at Oliver. Oliver was stunned.

"Oh my god, you're awake, Kyle, your awake." cried Oliver. He put his head down on Kyle's shoulder and cried for a couple of minutes and then gave Kyle a big kiss.

"What happened, Oliver?" Kyle asked in the same small voice.

"You were in a car accident and you were in a coma." replied Oliver. He reached up and hit the emergency button. "You're going to be ok now."

"I love you, Kyle." Oliver said crying. "I've missed you so much."

A couple of nurses came running in the room.

"What's wrong, Fish?" asked Nurse Wong.

"He's awake, he's awake." said Oliver with tears streaming down his face.

She walked up to Kyle and saw that he was awake. "Dr. Fish, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Amy Wong." said Kyle "My throat is really dry."

"Are you having a problem swallowing?" asked Amy.

"No, it's just a sore." replied Kyle.

"Jamey, get Dr. Fish some ice chips and call Dr. Evans." asked Amy. "Don't try to move Dr. Fish. Are you in any pain?"

"No, just groggy and dry throat." said Kyle. "What are my injuries?"

"Dr. Evans will be here shortly. He can tell you that." said Amy. "Your blood pressure and heart rate are normal and your big beautiful brown eyes are clear."

"Hey, stop flirting with my husband, Amy." teased Oliver.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Amy teased back. "I know he is completely happy with a hunk like you."

"Hey, stop flirting with my husband, Amy." teased Kyle. Jamey came back in with some ice chips and Amy gave him a small one. "Be careful. Stick it in your cheek and let it melt there. You don't want to choke."

Greg rushed into the room and looked at Kyle.

"Boy, am I glad to see you awake, Kyle." Greg said with relief.

"What happened? What are my injuries?" asked Kyle in a hoarse voice.

"You have a hairline fracture in both of your femurs, cracked ribs, a broken arm and some head trauma." said Greg as he was accessing Kyle's status. "They are all healing nicely."

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Greg.

"We were at the park and I got a call from the hospital asking me to come in. I got into my car and drove here." said Kyle.

"Do you remember being in an accident?" asked Greg.

"No." replied Kyle.

"Can you move your toes?" asked Greg. Kyle's toes moved.

"Try to move your legs a little." asked Greg. Kyle's legs moved.

"Move both your arms." asked Greg. Kyle moved both arms.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Greg.

"No." replied Kyle. "A little bit disoriented, I have a headache and I'm stiff all over."

"I'm going to get some x-rays of the fractures and see if they are completely healed. We took x-rays about three weeks ago and they were looking good but not completely healed yet. We need to see if we can get you up. Do not try to get out of bed." said Greg.

"Healed." asked Kyle. "How long was I in a coma for?"

Greg waved Oliver over. "Oliver, you tell him."

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and cupped Kyle's face.

"Kyle, you've been in a coma for almost three months." said Oliver.

Kyle was starting to get agitated. "Three months? What do you mean three months?"

"Relax Kyle. It's ok." Oliver said. "Today is our wedding anniversary. You came back to me on our wedding anniversary." Oliver started tearing up again.

"It's our anniversary?" Kyle asked in shock.

"Yes and you have given me the best present I can ask for." said Oliver. "You came back to me, to our family." Olive gave Kyle a big kiss.

"How are the kids?" asked Kyle.

"They are ok. They've missed you so much." said Oliver. "They will be happy that you're awake."

Oliver took out his cell phone and made a call.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kyle.

"Roxy, It's Fish, I have someone who would like to talk to you?" says Oliver. He holds the phone up to Kyle's ear.

"Roxy, it's Kyle." said Kyle. "Roxy... Roxy… are you there Roxy? She's crying." said Kyle.

Oliver took the phone back and tried to get Roxy to say something but he couldn't so he hung up and called Nancy.

"Nancy, it's Fish." said Oliver.

"We already know. It really creeps me out when they do that." said Nancy. "We are on our way."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." said Oliver.

Oliver makes another call.

"Dad, it's Oliver." said Oliver. "Kyle just woke up."

"Thank god. Barbara, get on the extension." said George. After she got on the extension he continued, "How is he?"

"He seems to be fine, so far. There doesn't seem to be any damage to his memory and he can move his arms and legs." said Oliver.

"After everything he's been through, that's amazing." replied George.

"Oliver, that's great. How did it happen?" asked Barbara.

"I was having my anniversary dinner with him and was talking to him about the day of the big gay wedding and he woke up." Oliver said all excited. "I have it all on tape."

"I'd like to see that. Now, go be with Kyle. Tell him we love him." said Barbara.

"I will, talk to you later, Bye." Oliver said and hung up the phone.

"Mom said to tell you that they love you." said Oliver to Kyle. Kyle smiled.

Nancy and the Kids came into the room.

"Daddy, Is Pop awake?" asked Sierra.

"Yes, honey." said Kyle. "Come here and give me a hug."

Oliver lifted Sierra up on the bed and into Kyle's outstretched arm.

"Pop, I missed you so much." Sierra cried into his neck.

"I missed you too baby girl." Kyle cried with her. "You're getting so big."

The Twins were crying and hugging their Dad.

"What have you been doing since I was in a coma?" asked Kyle.

"I've started school." replied Sierra.

"Tell me about it." said Kyle. Sierra was telling him all about her teachers and the kids and what she was learning. Oliver let her talk for about five minutes before he interrupted her.

"Sierra, let's give your brothers a chance to see their pop." said Oliver.

Sierra got down but not without a little fuss. She didn't want to leave her Pop. Danny was the next one to get up.

"Hi Danny, I missed you so much." said Kyle.

"I love you Pop." cried Danny.

"What have you been doing?" asked Kyle.

Danny just shook his head no and just cried.

"It's ok, Danny. I'm awake now." said Kyle with tears in his eyes.

Donny stood by the side of the bed talking to Kyle about they're school, teachers and their new friends.

When Danny had recovered, Donny was next to get a hug from Kyle. Like the other two, he cried with his Pop.

"Momma said you would wake up." said Donny.

"I know. I was with her for about 4 minutes." Kyle said as he looked at Oliver. Oliver knew exactly which four minutes he was talking about.

"How are you sweetie?" said Nancy as she leaned over Donny and gave Kyle a kiss.

"Ok, I guess. A little lost, I think but I think I'll be fine." replied Kyle.

"We are so glad you are awake and feeling better." said Nancy with relief. "It's been a long road."

Oliver noticed Kyle yawning. He didn't want to get Kyle over tired.

"I think it's about time to let Pop get some rest." said Oliver. "We don't want him to get overly tired."

None of the kids liked that idea. The Twins didn't put up too much of a fuss. Oliver was able to pick them up and they hugged and kissed their Pop goodbye. Sierra on the other hand didn't want to go.

"I don't want to leave." cries Sierra. "What if Pop goes back to sleep and doesn't wake up?"

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome Back

**Chapter 22: Welcome Back**

Rated: R

"I don't want to leave." cries Sierra. "What if Pop goes back to sleep and doesn't wake up?"

"Of course he will wake back up, honey." said Oliver.

"You don't know." Sierra yelled. She was terrified that her Pop wouldn't wake up. She dropped to her knees crying.

Oliver picked up his crying daughter, sat down in a chair and wrapped his arms around her. The Twins surrounded Sierra and gave her a hug.

"Bring her over here." asked Kyle. Oliver put her into bed with Kyle.

"Pop will wake up tomorrow." said Danny

"Mamma said so." said Donny.

"See, I'll wake up." said Kyle.

"You promise." asked Sierra.

Kyle didn't want to lie because there is always a chance but he felt it was pretty low.

"I promise." said Kyle.

Oliver picked her up and kept her in his arms. Nancy helped the boys give Kyle a kiss. Oliver carried Sierra down to Nancy's car, she was still crying softly.

On his way back into the building he ran into Roxy rushing to see Kyle.

"Is he really awake, Catfish?" asked Roxy. "I wasn't having some sort of hasidic flashback, was I?"

"He is awake, well, he may be sleeping now but he was definitely out of his coma." Oliver said happily.

They walk into Kyle's room and Roxy walked up to the bed and put her hand on his arm.

"Kyle, are you awake?" asked Roxy hopefully.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at Roxy. Roxy started crying and put her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Hi, Roxy." said Kyle in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, Kyle." said Roxy. "I missed you so much. I am so glad you're out of the coma."

"I'm glad to be awake." said Kyle. "I can't image what the kids have been going through."

"They weren't the only…" said Roxy.

"Not now, Roxy." Oliver cut her off. "Don't worry about that now, Kyle. Just concentrate on getting better."

Kyle knew that Roxy must have been talking about Oliver. His eyes had a vulnerability in them that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Roxy stayed for a bit but Kyle was sleepy, so Oliver walked Roxy down to her car. When he got back into the room he sat down next to his husband and just stared at him sleeping.

He put his head down on Kyle's shoulder and the next thing he knew he felt a hand going through his hair.

"Hey you." said Oliver. "I thought you would sleep for a while."

"It's been a couple of hours. Looks like you were sleeping too." said Kyle. "Are you going home soon?"

"No, I'm going to stay all night." replied Oliver. "It's our wedding anniversary. I was planning to stay the entire night anyway."

"You're such a romantic, Oliver Fish." said Kyle. "Help me slide over a bit, so you can get on the bed too."

Oliver helped Kyle slide over a little and he got onto the bed on his side.

"Now, that's better." said Kyle. "I want my husband in bed with me on our anniversary."

Oliver began to cry.

"It was hard on you, wasn't it Oliver?" asked Kyle.

Like Danny, Oliver just shook his head. He was unable to speak for a couple of minutes.

"I tried so hard." said Oliver. "I wanted to be so strong for you but I couldn't always be."

"It's ok Oliver." Kyle sympathizes with Oliver. "When you were stabbed, I was crying in our bedroom floor for like thirty minutes. The kids had to come in to help me. I know exactly what you're feeling."

"You will actually be able to see it though." said Oliver. "I've been taping everything here and at home on our new camcorder. I also have the kids going to school too.

"New camcorder? You went shopping without me?" giggled Kyle.

"I wanted to tape things for you, so you wouldn't feel left behind. I bought the camcorder that we were looking at." said Oliver. "Oh, and I bought gym equipment too."

"What?" Kyle said with surprise.

Oliver explained the whole gym equipment situation to Kyle. Kyle thought it was a great investment and a smart move. He also liked sharing the cost with Layla and Cris.

"I'm probably going to need a good amount of therapy." said Kyle. "It may work out pretty good to have a gym at home. Did you buy anything else?"

"Mom and Layla went school shopping and spent about $650.00." said Oliver.

"Your Mom was here?" said Kyle.

"Both Mom and Dad were both here. Dad stayed a week and Mom said for three to help out." said Oliver.

"I'm glad they were here." said Kyle. "That's a lot for school shopping, isn't it."

"It's only about $220.00 per child, that's not too bad. If we decide to have our own baby, then it would be even more." said Oliver.

"Do you want to have another baby?" asked Kyle.

"I would like too." said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Kyle.

"I was so scared that I would lose you and have nothing left of you in my life, other than memories." Oliver said crying. "It really scared me. I want to have your flesh and blood in one of our children."

"I understand Oliver." said Kyle. "I have your kids if anything happens to you."

"Well, we are not going to make this decision tonight; we can talk about it again after your healthy and back to work." said Oliver. "If you're tired you should sleep. We have plenty of time to discuss a little Kyle running around."

"I am a little tired." said Kyle. "Strange, I basically slept for 3 months and I'm tired."

"That's because you weren't sleeping in our bed next to your handsome husband." laughed Oliver. Kyle agreed.

The next morning, Roxy walked into Kyle's room. She saw that both Kyle and Oliver were sleeping. She also saw something she didn't expect.

"Well… Hello there!" Roxy said quietly with surprise.

After she gave it the once, well twice over she turned around to leave the room, only to bump into Greg coming into the room.

"Make sure you don't get poked in the eye." laughed Roxy on her way out the door.

Greg looked at her strange and continued in the room. Then he saw it.

"Good god." Greg said exasperated. "Why does this shit always happen to me?"

Oliver woke up having slept better than he has in the past three months. It took his husband, lying next to him, to get a good night sleep. Unfortunately, Oliver woke up with a big case of wood. Three months with no sex and being in the same bed as Kyle wasn't helping it go down.

Greg was checking Kyle's vitals before Oliver was alert enough to notice him but he quickly covered himself up.

"Yea, um, keep that covered." said Greg laughing. "Don't be embarrassed, if it was me after three months, I'd be the same way."

"Sorry." Oliver said with a red scrunchy face.

"You should have seen Roxy." laughed Greg.

"What?" replied Oliver in fear.

Greg was anxious to change the subject.

"We are going to want to run some x-rays today. It will probably take up to two hours, so when we wheel Kyle down, go home, take a cold shower and spend some time with your kids." smirked Greg.

"Shower, without me?" asked Kyle finally waking up. "Why a cold one?"

"Good morning." said Oliver as he reached out for a kiss.

"Happy first full day of being awake." joked Kyle. "Oh, now I see. What's that pressing up against my leg? Someone's happy to see me this morning."

Oliver turned red and reached over and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

Luckily, Greg changed the subject quickly.

"It's going to be a busy day. We have some tests we want to perform on you." said Greg.

"I'd like to see my chart. I want to see what's going on." said Kyle.

"Ok, but you're not a doctor while you're in that bed. You are a patient. Make sure you act like one." warned Greg.

"I just want to know how bad my injuries are and my status now." said Kyle.

"I'll have a nurse bring in your pad." replied Greg.

Greg left to order the tests.

"You know, this may be stupid but I never asked who did this to me?" asked Kyle.

"It was Langston." said Oliver calmly.

"Langston, I can't believe it." Kyle said in surprise.

"I didn't either." said Oliver sadly.

"Where is she now?" said Kyle.

"In jail. She is awaiting trial." said Oliver.

"What are they charging her with?" said Kyle.

"They are throwing the book at her but she will get a reduced sentence if she completes rehab and therapy. If she can't or won't do rehab or therapy, she will get her full sentence reinstated." said Oliver with reservation.

"Ok." said Kyle. "That was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I know you. You would want her helped first and foremost." said Oliver.

"That's true. You did good hubby." said Kyle.

"I'm glad you said that because I was worried that you might be mad at me." said Oliver.

"No, I'm not mad, as long as she either helped or pays for what she did. Then its ok with me." said Kyle. "Is Dorian going to get her off?"

"No, it took a lot of convincing by me, John, Tea, Bo and Nora but she's going along with it as long as Langston gets the help she needs and it would reduce her sentence." said Oliver.

The door opened and in walked Dan the x-ray technician.

"It is so good to see you awake, Kyle." Dan said with relief.

"It is so good to be awake, Dan." said Kyle. "Thanks."

"We are going to do many x-rays on you today. You're legs, arm and rib cage. It should take about two hours." said Dan. "In fact, you might start to glow." everyone laughed.

"I'm going to go home and come back with the kids in about four hours. That way you can get some rest if you need it and I think the kids will need me to be with them a little bit today." said Oliver as he kissed Kyle.

"That sounds good." replied Kyle. "I'll see you later."

They kissed and Oliver walked out the door.

Oliver called Nancy told her that he was on his way. The kids didn't sleep well, so they were just waking up. Oliver suggested that he stop at McDonalds for some hot cakes and sausage for everyone. Nancy agreed that it would be good treat for the kids.

Oliver got home and had a nice breakfast with the kids and Nancy. He told them about Kyle waking up and that he's getting x-rayed to see how much better he is. He sat with the kids and went out in the backyard and played with them for a while. When they came back into the house, he took a shower.

"I'm going to start lunch in about an hour. Why don't you go to the hospital and spend some more time with Kyle." said Nancy.

"I should be here with the kids." said Oliver.

"I know you have been having a rough time lately. We've all noticed. Go be with Kyle. I'll bring the kids after lunch." said Nancy.

"Ok, thanks, Nancy." said Oliver.

The kids didn't like the idea. They wanted to go with Oliver to the hospital, until Oliver suggested they each draw Pop a get well card. The kids were gone in a flash and barely said goodbye.

Oliver walked into Kyle's room and set down a cylinder of DVD's and a notebook computer on the hospital tray table.

"What's this?" said Kyle.

"These, my dear husband, are DVD's of the video's I shot with the new camcorder." said Oliver.

"That will give me something to do while I'm here." said Kyle.

"Sure will." replied Oliver. "Oh, some of these may be hard to view, especially the first one. Have tissues handy."

"Why?" said Kyle.

"It was the first video I shot when I got the camera and it was right after the accident. My feelings were in plain view." said Oliver.

"That bad huh?" said Kyle. Oliver shook his head.

"Oh, did I tell you about that bitch nurse?" asked Oliver.

"No, what nurse?" asked Kyle.

"Nurse Jones." replied Oliver.

"Oh, her." said Kyle. "She never liked me."

"You better believe she didn't." said Oliver as he told Kyle about her.

"Geez, I didn't think she hated me that much." Kyle said with surprise.

"It's not you, Kyle, she's a homophobe." said Oliver. "She would have acted this way with anyone. I'm just glad Roxy alerted me to her and I got her out of here quick. I broke a few rules to do it."

"Oh, you do love me, don't you?" replied Kyle.

"More than you will ever know." said Oliver. "Well, until you watch the CD's."

"You really recorded everything?" asked Kyle.

"Warts and all." said Oliver. "I even included the bitch nurse. Just don't let Sam or Greg see it, they think they have the only copy. I wouldn't recommend you watch the bitch unless you can handle it, it's pretty tough to watch."

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	23. Chapter 23: The Movies

**Chapter 23: The Movies**

Rated: PG-13

Oliver was setting up the laptop to watch some of the movies he shot, when Greg walked in with the results of the x-rays.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." said Greg.

"Ok, what's the good news." asks Kyle.

"Well, your legs have healed up nicely but I want to be careful though. We may run another x-ray on your legs after we have you up and walking, just to be sure they still look good." said Greg. "If you have any pain in your legs, we should do another x-ray immediately.

"That's great. Your right, my legs hold my weight and it's good to be careful after being off them for so long." said Kyle.

"And the bad news is that your ribs are not quite healed yet." said Greg. "But your arm is close to being healed."

"I figured. I'm feeling a little bit of pain when I move." said Kyle.

"We will have the best therapists work with you. We will need to get you sitting up in the bed and get you up on those legs." said Greg. "It won't be easy. You will have some pain and you will be weak."

"Yes, I figured. I am a doctor you know." Kyle teased.

"Shut up and let me do my job." laughed Greg.

"Ok you two." exclaimed Oliver. "When do you want to start therapy?"

"We will start this afternoon." said Greg. "If there isn't anything else, I'll check back with you later."

"Greg, I read my chart after I got back from x-ray. I want to thank you for what you've done for me." said Kyle.

"I thought we had lost you the last time but Oliver seemed to bring you back." Greg said sadly.

"He sure did. What he said was very sweet." said Kyle while looking at Oliver.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked in shock.

"I heard you. I was with Stacey when I saw the white light but it was what you said that brought me back." said Kyle. "When Stacey asked me if I wanted to go into the light or stay with my family here, I heard you tell me how much you loved me and how happy you were in the past 5 years."

Both Oliver and Greg looked at each other in shock.

"That's exactly what I said." Oliver said with tears in his eyes. "You did hear me."

"I did." Kyle said with tears in his eyes.

"Listen, I want to discuss with you what you saw but I have to finish my rounds or I'll never get home tonight and I have a date." said Greg.

"Anytime, Greg." said Kyle. "Thanks."

Greg left. Kyle and Oliver continued the conversation.

"Stacey gave me a few messages to give out." Kyle said.

"What did she have to say?" asked Oliver.

"She said that she didn't know you were the father of the twins and when she learned about it after she died, she pointed the Twins towards us, to fix her mistakes that she made in life." said Kyle. "She wants me to give a hug to all the kids and tell them that she loves them. I'll give it to them when I can hug them properly."

"I have a message for Kim too but you might not want to know about it." warned Kyle.

Before Kyle or Oliver had a chance to continue, Nancy and the kids came walking into the room.

Sierra ran up to Kyle's bed.

"Pop, look what I made for you." said Sierra.

Oliver picked her up and put her on the bed. He then hugged the Twins.

"That's really good Sierra." said Kyle proudly.

"That's you in your hospital bed and me lying next to you and Donny and Danny next to the bed on Daddy's lap." Sierra said with pride.

"I am so proud of you." said Kyle with tears in his eyes as he gave her a kiss and a hug. "This is so beautiful."

"How was your day, Princess?" asked Kyle.

"Daddy brought home pancakes."

"I bet they were good."

"Yup and we went out and played in the backyard." said Sierra.

"I bet you had fun." replied Kyle. "How about we let your brother's show me their drawings and then you can come back up and give me more hugs?"

"Ok." said Sierra. She wasn't completely thrilled with the idea.

Oliver picked up Sierra and in her place Danny was set down in the bed. Sierra sat on her Dads lap and showed him her picture.

"Hi Danny, how's my big boy?" asked Kyle as he gave Danny a kiss.

"Fine Pop. See my picture?" said Danny.

"It's great. We are all on the couch as a family." said Kyle.

"I like that the best, when we sit together and hug." said Danny.

"I love that too." said Kyle with tears in his eyes.

"Did you like your pancakes?" asked Kyle.

"Daddy made me bacon. I don't like that sausage thingy. It makes me puff." Danny said honestly.

"I love bacon too." laughed Kyle. "Let's switch again but you can come back up for more hugs later."

"Ok." said Danny. Like Sierra, he wasn't thrilled either.

Oliver then switched Danny for Donny.

"Hi Donny, how's my other big boy?" asked Kyle.

"Fine Pop. I missed you." said Donny sadly.

"I missed you too." said Kyle as he gave Donny a kiss.

"Here's my picture." Donny said proudly.

"Your picture is so beautiful." Kyle said with pride again.

"We're in the park before you got hurt." said Donny. "We are wrestling."

"That was a lot of fun wasn't it?" said Kyle.

Danny shook his head agreeing.

"Did you like your breakfast?" asked Kyle.

"It was yum. Sierra and I shared Danny's sausage." said Donny. "I had bacon too."

"Is that why your stomach is so big." laughed Kyle as he started tickling Donny.

Donny giggled as Kyle tickled his stomach.

They switched about two more times, with each child getting some time with their Pop.

"Nancy, did you get any bacon too?" giggled Kyle.

"I sure did." as she finally get her turn to give Kyle a kiss. She told them how good the kids were being and how she was making sure they got their school work done.

The kids were getting hungry for a snack, so Kyle suggested that they stop at the hospital cafeteria for one before they left. Oliver slipped Nancy a twenty. That scurried the little ones out of the room quick.

Before they left, the kids promised to bring another drawing with them the next time they came. The room was filling with them but Kyle didn't care. He loved all of them.

Oliver put on the first DVD.

It was the one where the kids pounced their grandparents in bed. Kyle giggled at the site of the kids pouncing.

"That was funny. I bet George and Barbara had a fun time with the kids." said Kyle.

"They did, they both hated to leave." said Oliver.

The next part was Roxy reading to Kyle. Kyle once again giggled when Roxy accused him of being 'straight because a real gay man would get hard, even in a coma'.

"I can't believe she said that." laughed Kyle. "That's a great book. I'll have to get her to keep reading it to me."

Kyle couldn't help but cry when he heard Oliver talking with Marty about him being in a coma. After the movie was done, he just pulled Oliver into the bed and cried with him for about five minutes.

"You were right when you said your emotions were raw. I've never seen you so sad and upset. Even at your lowest when you denied you were gay, you never were emotional." cried Kyle.

"You mean everything to me Kyle. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you." stated Oliver. "I love you so much."

Kyle press play once again and he saw his kids come and talk to him about their day. He handled it well until Oliver explained to Sierra about being in a coma and her asking 'doesn't he want to be with us?'.

Oliver paused the DVD.

"Sierra loves you so much, Kyle." said Oliver. "It was really hard on her, you being in a coma. I had Marty watching out for her but she seems ok but I still think she will be very clingy on you for a while. She will be scared every time you get tired or go to sleep."

He shook his head but couldn't say anything. After a few minutes Oliver started the DVD again. It was Cris explaining about the exercise equipment and then talking about Langston.

Next on the DVD was the pizza party. Kyle was amazed at his friends gathered all there to help Oliver while he was in a coma. He laughed at George's gay joke.

Oliver paused the DVD.

"God, my ribs hurt." Kyle said in pain. "I can't believe your Dad cracked that joke."

Oliver told him about what his father said to Kyle the night of the accident.

"_Kyle, you need to wake up. Oliver and the kids need you." said George. "Oliver is a good father to our grandkids but not as good as when you're with him. You're a good husband to my son and he needs you. Your kids need you." George took Kyle's hand in his._

Kyle was amazed that his father-in-law would touch his hand and say those things and then Oliver told him about what he said.

_He walked over to Oliver and said "I know I taught you growing up that men don't cry. I've learned a lot since then. This is different than crying over falling off your bike or missing a fly ball and losing a game. I know if it was in your mother or you in that bed, I would be crying. Kyle is no different. It's ok." as he pulled Oliver into a hug._

Oliver explained that he cried on his father's shoulder that night.

"I can't believe he said that Oliver." Kyle said in surprise. "I just can't get over the change in your Dad."

"I can't either. I'm just glad it happened." said Oliver.

"When I'm better, we will have to throw a party for everyone who helped." said Kyle. Oliver agreed.

Oliver skipped over the bitch nurse for now.

Nick talking to Kyle was the next video. It was evident that Nick was still in love with Kyle but accepted that he would never have Kyle. He told Kyle about his new boyfriend Mark and about how Mark asked him to move in with him. He was hesitant because he didn't want to get hurt but realized that if he allowed someone to love him and he loved that person, he would have to open himself up to being hurt.

Oliver paused the DVD. It was a nice but Oliver could have done without listening to it.

"I called Nick after you woke up. He's going to come in with Mark, so we can meet him." said Oliver. "He seems very much in love."

"I'm glad. It worried me for a long time that he wasn't dating. Of course, being bashed didn't help." said Kyle. "But I'm glad he's moved on finally."

"Roxy called Nick a homewrecker." said Oliver.

"I wish she wouldn't call him that." Kyle said annoyed.

"She does it because she loves you." said Oliver. "She was here every day while you were in a coma. She really loves you, Kyle, like you are her own son."

Roxy walked in as they finished their conversation.

"Speak of the devil." Kyle laughed.

Oliver got out of the bed, so she could give Kyle a hug and kiss. She hopped into bed with Kyle and kissed him.

"What have you two been doing besides talking about me?" asked Roxy.

"I started watching some of the movies Oliver made." said Kyle. "I want to thank you for reading to me."

"I just wanted to do something for you." said Roxy with tears in her eyes.

"I'd like to ask you a question?" Kyle said hesitantly.

"Sure, go ahead." said Roxy. "You know you can ask me anything."

Kyle started out nervously."Well, I appreciate you coming to see me all while I was in a coma and all the things over the years and the kids call you grandma…"

"Get to the point." said Roxy cutting off Kyle.

"I wanted to ask you, if you would mind if I called you Mom." said Kyle hopefully.

Roxy was stunned. She never expected that. She started to cry and said "Sure you can Kyle. You have been like a son to me for six years now. Your children are like my own flesh and blood."

"Thank you, Mom." Kyle said with tears running down his face.

Roxy put her head down on Kyle's shoulder and just cried with Kyle. Oliver stood and watched with a big smile on his face as they cried. He waited until they were finished and walked up to the bed and joined the hug.

"Yes, thank you, Mom." said Oliver causing a whole new round of tears.

Roxy had two more sons.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	24. Chapter 24: The Road Back

**Chapter 24: The Road Back**

Rated: PG

"You too?" asked Roxy.

"Well, if you are Kyle's mother, you are my mother-in-law." said Oliver. "Besides, you are our children's grandmother."

Roxy got out of bed and hugged Oliver.

"You know I love them with all my heart." exclaimed Roxy.

"We know you do and they love you just as much." replied Oliver.

"It was hard for me to lose Rex as my son and Shane as my grandson." said Roxy. "Your children have been a blessing and a comfort to me."

"My parents were gone for five years of Sierra's life and she's only had you as a grandparent. She loves you so much." Oliver said lovingly.

"I can see it in her eyes." said Roxy. "I love Shane and the Twins but with Sierra, I can do girly things. Like her hair and stuff."

"I have a secret for you Roxy." replied Kyle. "Sierra actually likes her hair short but she keeps it long so she can have fun with you at Foxy Roxy's."

"I figured since she always likes it put up." said Roxy. "She is just too smart for her own good. She got that from you both and not the slu... Um, Stacey." she corrected herself quickly. She knows that they both hate it when she calls Stacey a slut but she just can't stop feeling the way she does.

"Well, I have to get out of here. I have a meeting with a designer." said Roxy.

"Designer for what?" asked Oliver.

"I'm having the hotel painted and updated." said Roxy.

"Wow, that's going to take a lot of money." Kyle said with surprise.

"I've been socking away everything I can for years to have it painted. I hate that dark brown color." said Roxy. "I haven't been driving that old Buick around for nothing."

"Just be careful. That can be a lot of money." said Oliver. "I'm sure it will look beautiful."

"I'm going to have a car rail around the lobby, so I can put up the kids artwork for everyone to see." Roxy said proudly.

Roxy gave both men a kiss and walked out the door.

Before Oliver could turn on another movie, Greg walked in with two physical therapists Ben and Jerry.

"You guys know Ben and Jerry. They will be your physical therapists." said Greg. "And you know all the jokes."

"Yes, we do." snickered Kyle. Oliver joined him.

After the pleasantries were done, they got down to work fast.

"Now, this is going to be painful. We've seen your latest x-rays and we believe that your ribs and your arm are going to give us issues. Luckily, your arm isn't broken near the top where we will be holding you up but the movement is likely to cause you some pain." Jerry said with concern.

"The first thing we need to do is get you sitting up with your feet over the side of the bed. You will feel this in your ribs." said Greg.

"Fish, do you want to be here for this?" Ben said as he looked over to Oliver. "It's not going to be easy."

"I'll stay." said Oliver as he looked at Kyle.

"We've been moving the head of your bed up and down, during therapy session, while you were in a coma but you've not been standing for three months. It's going to hurt and you will feel dizzy. The nurse gave you half a dose of pain medicine but it's not going to help much until you're lying back down."

"Ok, I'm ready." said Kyle.

Ben and Jerry started to move Kyle and you could see the pain written all over Kyle's face.

"Keep your back straight. It will put less pressure on your rib cage." said Jerry.

"ahhh." yells Kyle. "Oh god, it hurts so bad." Kyle started crying.

They stop moving Kyle but he's not in a very comfortable position.

"Kyle, we need to continue, we cannot keep you in this position. It's only making things worse." said Ben.

"G… G… go." Kyle struggled to say.

They got Kyle's legs over the side of the bed and moved him into a sitting position.

"Back straight." said Jerry again.

Oliver had tears running down his face. He could see the pain in Kyle's eyes and he could see Kyle begin to struggle with the pain. He stepped in between Ben and Jerry and cupped Kyle's face in his hands.

"You're doing just fine, Kyle." said Oliver. He bent over and gave Kyle a kiss. He takes his right hand from his face and starts stroking Kyle hair. "Look into my eyes."

Kyle seemed to instantly relax as he locked onto his husband's eyes.

"I know it hurts but the quicker you get on your feet, the sooner you can come home to your family." whispered Oliver.

Kyle shakes his head agreeing with Oliver. "I want to come home to you and our kids, Oliver."

"I know you do. You're doing a great job." said Oliver praising Kyle.

"How are you feeling, Kyle?" asked Ben.

"My ribs are throbbing with pain." replied Kyle. "And I'm light headed."

"I'm not surprised. That's what we would expect." said Jerry.

"Now I know what my patients feel." Kyle said with a lot of sympathy. "It really sucks."

Oliver and Kyle were still looking into each other's eyes. Oliver would lean in to kiss his husband on the lips or on his forehead, every so often.

"Do you think you can stand or do you want to lie back down?" asked Oliver.

"No, I want to stand." said Kyle with determination. "I want this catheter out of my dick."

Everyone laughed.

"Good. We will help hold Kyle up and Oliver, you spot us." said Jerry. "One, two, three, go!"

Kyle winced as he stood. He could see the pain once again in Kyle's face. Kyle broke eye contact with Oliver.

"Look into my eyes, Kyle." said Oliver softly.

Once again, Kyle and Oliver got lost in each other's eyes.

"Ok, let's get Kyle back into bed." said Jerry. "Let's sit him down first."

After they got Kyle back in bed, the nurse gave Kyle the final dose of his pain medicine. It would put Kyle to sleep, so he wouldn't feel any pain.

"You did a great job Kyle." praised Oliver. "When you're asleep, I will go home and spend the rest of the afternoon with the kids. I'll call the nurses' station to see if you're awake and if you want me to come back in."

"Thanks." Kyle said with gratitude.

Kyle fell almost instantly to asleep. Oliver kissed Kyle and then left the room.

Oliver was waved over to the nurses' station by Ben and Jerry.

"Thanks for your help." said Ben. "It went a lot easier than it could have gone."

"I'm all for making it easier. He had a rough time." said Oliver sadly.

"You should come to work with us but I doubt locking eyes and kissing the patients will work on too many people." laughed Jerry.

"Have you tried it? You might be surprised." laughed Oliver.

Oliver went home and spent the evening with his kids. He had called the hospital and found out that Kyle was still sleeping and that he would probably sleep through the night.

He told the kids about their Pop getting up out of bed and that he was in a lot of pain. The kids understood. They hugged their Daddy until they had the idea to make Kyle another get well card.

Oliver stopped in to see Kyle in the morning before he went to work but Kyle was still sleeping, so he left the kids get well cards on the table, gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and left for work.

Oliver got a call from the hospital when he and Brody were on their way back from interviewing a witness.

"Fish, its Ben, we are having a lot of trouble getting Kyle out of bed this morning." said Ben. "Can you stop by and help us out?"

"Sure, I'm on my back to the station anyway. I should be there in about 3 minutes." said Oliver.

After he hung up, he told Brody they needed to stop by the hospital. Oliver walked off the elevator with Brody when saw Ben and Jerry standing by the nurses' station.

"Oliver, I'm so glad you are here." Ben said with relief. "Kyle is in a lot of pain and he refuses to get out of bed this morning. We need to get him up."

"Let me talk to him for a minute." replied Oliver.

Oliver walked into the room and over to Kyle's bed.

"Hey handsome, how are you doing this morning?" said Oliver as he kissed his husband.

"They called you didn't they?" Kyle asked kind of pissy. "I told them not too."

"What's the problem?" asked Oliver.

"It hurts too bad." Kyle replied with tears in his eyes.

"I know it does. The closest I came was being stabbed." said Oliver. "Even that doesn't come anywhere close to what happened to you. You have to get up though."

"I tried and I couldn't do it." cried Kyle. "There's just too much pain."

"I will be here with you. You just look into my eyes and my love will help you like yesterday." said Oliver as he stroked his lover's cheek with his thumb.

Ok, I'll try it again." said Kyle.

As Oliver was walking to the door he yelled "I want drugs."

Oliver chuckled. "My love will get you through."

"Shut up, Oliver." giggled Kyle.

Oliver waved Ben, Jerry and Brody into the room. He gave Brody his gun.

"Why did you give Brody your gun?" Kyle said with a grin. "You didn't want me to grab it and shoot these bastards that called you, do you?"

Ben and Jerry both got scared look on their faces.

"Yea, something like that." grinned Oliver.

The three guys helped get Kyle into a sitting position. Kyle was desperately looking into Oliver's eyes. Oliver's eyes shined back with love. Kyle was able to take a few steps today before he was placed back in bed and was given a shot of pain medicine in his IV.

"You did so well, Kyle. I'm so proud of you and I love you." said Oliver as Kyle drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Kyle said as he drifted off to sleep.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


	25. Chapter 25: The Blow

thanks to ElinaSlavina for some editing help on chapter 25.

**Chapter 25: The Blow**

Rated: NC-17 (sexual situations)

It's been a long three weeks for Kyle. It took four days with Oliver's help to get Kyle up and walking with Ben and Jerry before he could do it without Oliver's help. Fortunately, he can now use a walker to get around his room. He's very unsteady and normally someone is around to watch when he gets up.

Oliver entered the room; walked up to the bed and noticed that the bedding was tented. Oliver bent down and kissed his husband on the lips.

Kyle opens his eyes and says "I was just dreaming about you."

Rubbing the tented part of the bedding, Oliver said "Hmm… I can tell."

"That feels nice, Oliver." Kyle said with a slight moan.

"Oliver, help me to the bathroom." Kyle said quickly.

"Sure." replied Oliver.

Oliver helps Kyle get out of bed and steady's him until he's in the bathroom. Oliver shuts the door and is immediately pressed up against it. Kyle starts to kiss Oliver.

"Someone's feeling horny this morning." Oliver said knowingly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me." Kyle said with force.

After about a minute or two of kissing, Kyle breaks the kiss.

"I'm not up to having sex yet but you certainly can take care of my very… large… problem." Kyle said seductively.

Oliver moved Kyle gently back against the door and started kissing him as he slipped the hospital gown off of Kyle's shoulders, letting it hit the ground.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" said Oliver as he moved his eyes over the naked flesh in front of him.

"When you look at me with those fiery eyes I do." replied Kyle.

Oliver takes his hands and starts lightly caressing Kyle's chest as he starts to kiss him. His hand goes over Kyle's nipples, rolling them through his fingers. Oliver begins to kiss his way down to Kyle's neck, working his way down to his chest. He takes Kyle's left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and bites it lightly.

"Oh, Oliver, that feels so good." moans Kyle.

Oliver takes the right one in his mouth and repeats the same action. He continues down Kyle's stomach till he comes to Kyle's erection.

"It's not going to take me long to shoot." moaned Kyle.

Oliver licked all around Kyle erection and balls before he took Kyle into his mouth. He started off cautiously at first, trying to make it last, but soon he was deep throating.

Kyle didn't last and soon Oliver was swallowing everything Kyle had to offer. When Kyle was done, Oliver took a few more licks and then stood up and pulled his husband into a big hug.

Oliver with tears in his eyes and between kisses he said "I missed you so much, Kyle."

"I've missed you too, Oliver." replied Kyle.

"I thought you were going to drown me." chuckled Oliver.

"It's been 4 months, I suppose I could have." giggled Kyle.

Kyle started kissing down Oliver neck as he unbuttoned Oliver's shirt. As he opened his shirt and saw that hairy muscular chest and he just groaned.

"I think you've put on more muscle than you did before." Kyle said as he ran his hand up and down his chest. "You get hotter every time I see you."

"I had to do something to work off my frustration." replied Oliver.

Kyle starts unbuckling Oliver's belt and opens up his pants. Kyle sits down in the toilet and pulls Oliver in front of him. He slid down Oliver's pants and underwear to his ankles.

Kyle moved his hands up and down Oliver's body but soon they came together at his erection.

"I won't take me long either." moaned Oliver.

Roxy walks into Kyle's room and notices Kyle's not in bed. She hears some whispering and moaning coming from the bathroom.

Roxy knocked on the door and said "Hey, what's going on in there?"

Oliver stumbled backed in shock just as he started to orgasm and began squirted all over Kyle's face, hair and chest.

"Oliver." Kyle giggled.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Kyle." apologized Oliver. "She scared me."

"What the hell is going on in there." said Roxy.

"Um… Um… Nothing Mom" said Oliver.

"Sure it's not. You can't pull the sheep over my eyes." claimed Roxy. She didn't believe any of it.

"We will be right out." said Kyle.

"You can't go out looking like that." laughed Oliver.

"Why not?" giggled Kyle.

"Hop in the shower and I'll stall her." Oliver laughed as he pulled up his pants and buttoned his shirt.

Kyle got into the shower and Oliver came out of the bathroom looking all disheveled.

"Hi Mom, what are you doing here this early?" Oliver asked innocently.

"You know he's not ready for that yet. How could you push him?" yelled Roxy.

"What? Nothing happened." Oliver said innocently.

"Sure. What's that?" said Roxy as she pointed to a white wet mark on Oliver's shirt.

"Uh… nothing. It's nothing." Oliver said nervously as he grabbed a tissue and wiped it off. "It must be from the donut I had earlier."

Roxy hit Oliver on the arm and said "Sure… that's not from a donut. How could you do that to him?"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kyle. You should know that by now." Oliver said sounding a bit annoyed at Roxy.

Before the conversation could continue, Kyle called him from the bathroom. Oliver went back into the bathroom.

"Have Mom get me some scrubs from the nurses and come back and dry me off, please." asked Kyle.

"Sure." said Oliver.

He opened the bathroom door and said "Mom, can you get some scrubs for Kyle from the nurses?"

"Sure." said Roxy as she went out the door.

Oliver turned back around and started to dry off Kyle.

"She thinks I forced you into sex." Oliver said sounding upset. "I can't believe she would think that."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, Oliver." said Kyle. "She's just afraid."

"I know but still. It upsets me." Oliver said with a hurt tone.

Roxy knocked on the door. Oliver opened it a little bit and grabbed the scrubs. He then helped Kyle put them on.

Oliver pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you thought of this. It was a very nice surprise. Are you in any pain now?"

"I'm just a little tired." replied Kyle. "I'm glad you liked it. I was great for me too."

"Well, let me get you to bed." laughed Oliver.

"I wish." chuckled Kyle.

Oliver helped Kyle get back into bed.

"I need to get to work. Bo's going to be pissed that I'm late." said Oliver.

"Ok, see you later." Oliver said as he kissed his husband deeply. "Thanks for the nice time this morning."

"See you later… Mother." Oliver said coolly as he turned and walked out the door.

"Ok, what's the problem with Oliver, Mom?" said Kyle.

"What did he do to you this morning?" Roxy asked in a serious tone.

"He didn't do anything to me." replied Kyle.

"That's not what I heard." Roxy said not believing Kyle. "I saw the evidence on his shirt."

"We are grown adults." replied Kyle.

"You just came out of a coma and you're still not healed. How could he push you into having sex?" accused Roxy.

"Whoa, he didn't force me into anything. I dragged him in the bathroom." Kyle said with a little anger in his voice. "I can't believe you just accused him of forcing me. You are way over the line."

"He didn't force you?" asked Roxy.

"No, just the opposite. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to do it." replied Kyle.

"I stepped in it, didn't I?" Roxy said with some shame.

"Yes, you did." Kyle said. "Do you know how hurt he is?"

Roxy started to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I was just scared for you, Kyle."

Kyle pulled Roxy in a hug. "I think you need to tell him that."

"I will." said Roxy. "So what happened?"

Without thinking, he told Roxy what happened. She almost fell over laughing.

Roxy walked into the police station and went to Oliver's office. He wasn't in there, so she asked an Officer where he was and he pointed over to John's office. Roxy just walked into the office and interrupted a meeting between John, Bo and Oliver.

"Tuna, I need to talk to you." Roxy said interrupting the meeting.

"Mom, I'm in a meeting, can't this wait?" asked Oliver.

"No, I'm sorry that I accused you of forcing Kyle to have sex this morning." said Roxy.

John and Bo spit out their coffee at the same time.

"What?" Oliver said in shock but managed to shut the door to John's office. "Roxy, don't you know what privacy is?"

"You've been with Kyle for 6 years, I'm sure they know you have sex." said Roxy.

"Yes, I'm sure they do but they do not need to know the date, time and details." replied Oliver.

"I'm sorry, I just feel bad about this morning." said Roxy. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Kyle but I'm just scared for him."

Oliver pulled Roxy in a hug. "I know you are worried about him but he's going to be just fine."

Oliver and Roxy just stood there for a minute in a hug.

"So, did you really give Kyle a facial?" teased Roxy.

Bo and John spit out their coffee again, while Oliver turned about 10 different shades of red.

"You need to stop being so bashful when it comes to sex. We all have it, right guys?" said Roxy.

"Leave me out of this." laughed Bo.

"I'm out too." said John.

"Please, John, I've heard the screams come out of your room through the years." replied Roxy. "Don't play this innocent crap with me, Detective McFreak." John and Bo laughed.

"You're just jealous that I didn't invite you in." replied John with no shame.

"Damn right." replied Roxy. "Well, I have to get out of here. I have to get back to the hotel."

"I'll see you later, Mom." Oliver said as he gave her a kiss.

"I really am sorry." replied Roxy as she walked out the door.

"I am really sorry for that." said Oliver. "I can't believe Kyle told her what happened."

"That's Roxy." said John. "She certainly doesn't hold anything back."

Bo agreed and said with a smile "Your day seems to be taken up by personal business, Detective."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry." said Oliver. "I won't let it happen again."

"Don't worry about it. If you two did something that must mean that Kyle's getting back to normal." said Bo.

"He is getting better and I hope he can come home soon but he pulled me in the bathroom this morning for some, well, light activity." Oliver said with care. "It wasn't anything big or last too long but it sure felt great."

"I bet." said John. "I'm happy for you but how did Roxy catch you?"

"She is always there when we do it." said Oliver frustrated. "It's like she has radar.

He went on to briefly tell them all the times she's caught them.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters included. They are the property of ABC television._


End file.
